Victoire Meadows
by EveApplefield
Summary: - Je me suis toujours demandée, c'est français Victoire ? Nan bidule, c'est chinois. Et c'est Victoire , pas Victoaawwwee . Apprends à parler. Je suis moche, je suis asociale, je suis une sorcière. Et voilà ma vie. Tadaaa...
1. A comme Allumette

Chapitre 1 :

C'est décidé, Christy est dingue. Déjà, la chorale, c'était une catastrophe : je suis incapable de chanter avec les autres, et ça n'aide pas qu'ils ne m'aiment pas. Bon, j'avoue que traiter les autres filles de dinde n'était peu être pas la meilleure des idées… Enfin je m'éloigne du sujet, je disais donc, Christy est dingue, parce qu'elle m'a envoyé chez les majorettes il y a un an et qu'elle souhaite m'envoyer dans un camp sportif cet été. Il est vrai que les chorégraphies, lorsqu'elles sont bien exécutées, sont très jolies. J'y suis aussi beaucoup plus douée qu'en chant- ce n'est pas vraiment dur- mais de là à vouloir en faire tout un mois ! Absolument pas. De plus le mot « camp » insinue que je vais devoir cohabiter avec des dindes de compétition. Jamais de la vie.

Christie est ma mère. Enfin pas vraiment. C'est ma tutrice depuis trois ans, je suis orpheline. Tout le monde me demande si ce n'est pas dur d'avoir perdu ses parents, mais la vérité c'est que je ne les ai jamais connus. Dans les foyers pour enfants, quand j'y séjournais entre deux tuteurs, j'ai rencontré des enfants qui avaient vécu avec leurs parents suffisamment longtemps pour s'en souvenir. Ils pleuraient souvent la nuit. Je me suis demandé pourquoi ils m'avaient abandonnée bien sur, je me suis posé des tas de question mais je ne les ai pas vraiment regrettés ou pleurés comme les autres orphelins. Moi je n'ai jamais pleuré. Ou alors si, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Je suis très froide avec les gens quand je ne les connais pas bien. Je n'arrive pas à être à l'aise en leur présence, alors je ne bouge pas, je les fixe et je parle peu. La plupart du temps ils deviennent gênés et partent, ou alors ils deviennent agressifs et disent que je suis flippante. S'ils insistent et qu'ils deviennent méchants, je n'ai qu'à me concentrer pour qu'il leur arrive… Quelque Chose. Je pense que ça doit être pour ça que je n'ai jamais réussi à rester dans une famille plus de six mois.

Mais ça c'était avant que je rencontre Christie et Allan Meadows. Allan est chirurgien, et à cause de son travail il était toujours très occupé, ils ont attendu longtemps pour avoir un premier enfant, et quand ils ont essayé, ils ont découvert qu'Allan était stérile. D'où l'idée d'adopter. Au début ils voulaient plutôt avoir un enfant en bas âge, mais quand ils sont venus dans le foyer, ils m'ont choisi moi, la plus vielle là bas à l'époque. Ca doit être par pitié, parce qu'on leur a dit que personne ne voulait de moi, mais Christy affirme toujours que c'est parce que j'ai les plus magnifiques yeux bleus qu'elle ai jamais vus. A d'autres. Je tenais plus du chat de gouttière famélique que du petit ange si vous voulez mon avis. Mais ce point là s'est amélioré depuis, maintenant je suis relativement normale, bien qu'un peu petite. Au début je pensais que je n'allais rester que quelques mois avant que l'assistante ne vienne, se rende compte que ma famille d'accueil se sentait horriblement mal en ma présence, et me renvoie au bagne. Mais quand Christy m'a vu faire le Quelque Chose pour la première fois elle n'a pas été effrayée. Elle a été enchantée ! Elle m'a serrée dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais, et que j'avais un don, et que j'étais spéciale, et bla bla bla… Bon ça serait mentir que de dire que je n'avais pas été très touchée mais … Je digresse.

Je suis actuellement assise à côté de ma tutrice, une tasse de thé à la main. Vive les thé-party. Je suis, bien sur, ironique. Ce serait plus intéressant de regarder de la peinture sécher. Tout ce que je fais, c'est entendre parler de la pelouse des Mason ou de la vie des Spice Girls. Il y a mieux à faire d'un après midi selon moi.

« … Moi je compte envoyer mon petit lapin à Smeltings, c'est une excellente école et le cadre est splendide !

Petit lapin ? Pauvre gosse, vu la gueule qu'il tire, il a l'air de trouver le surnom aussi humiliant que moi.

- Hm, Allan et moi pensons que nous devrions envoyer Victoire à Notre Dame de l'Espérance, c'est loin, mais là bas elle aura la meilleure éducation possible, ils ont même des cours d'étiquette là bas !

Cours d'étiquette ? Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Pauvre moi ! Si je leur fais le coup du « Je n'ai pas envie d'être encore abandonnée s'il vous plait je suis une pauvre créature fragile inscrivez moi dans un collège plus près de la maison ! », ça marchera ? Hm… L'idée à du mérite.

- Je me suis toujours demandée, c'est français Victoire ?

Nan bidule, c'est chinois. Et c'est « Victoire », pas « Victoaawwwee ». Apprends à parler.

- Ouiii, c'est la version française de Victoria, répondit Christy en se réservant une tasse. Au fait Jenny, tu connais la nouvelle à propos de Mrs Partridge ? »

D'autres potins furent échangés, avant que les invités finissent par partir. S'en suivit une longue après midi remplie des piapias incessants de Christy, au moins maintenant j'ai appris à mener un dialogue de sourd. Il suffit juste de garder un visage intéressé et de dire « Oh oui c'est bien vrai ! » oui « Certainement » pendant les silences. Rares les silences. A vrai dire c'est Allan qui m'a montré la technique, ça dois faire vingt ans qu'il vit avec, il a compris le truc depuis. Sauf que lui, il arrive à filtrer ce qui est ennuyeux et à ne garder que ce qui est intéressant. J'ai encore besoin d'entrainement.

« … tu me connais je lui ai dis : « Jenny ma chérie tu… »

Hélas Christy est une source d'entrainement infinie sur ce point là.

A vingt heure trente précises, Allan ouvrit la porte comme tous les soirs, accueilli par un baiser de sa chère et tendre. Habituellement il nous crie « Salut les filles ! », avant d'enlever ses chaussures en les balançant du bout des pieds. Christy râle toute le temps à cause de ça-elle dit qu'il va les abîmer - et je pense qu'il le fait exprès pour l'embêter. Mais ce soir il semble vraiment bizarre. Pas triste ou en colère non, mais préoccupé ça oui. Il nous fait signe de passer dans le salon. Oh, pas bon. Alors que je passais tous les scénarios possibles dans ma tête, il attendit patiemment que nous nous soyons assises sur le sofa, tandis qu'il faisait les cents pas en face de nous.

« Et bien que ce passe-t-il donc Allan ? S'enquit ma tutrice Il y a eu un problème à la clinique ?

Il s'arrêta enfin de faire des ronds pour se tourner vers nous. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

- Victoire, tu as reçu une lettre… particulière disons.

Ca sent pas bon.

-Je l'ai prise ce matin en allant au travail, elle avait été livrée par un hibou –oui chérie un hibou, je n'y croyais pas non plus- et comme elle était étrange je l'ai ouverte. Elle disait que tu as été acceptée à une école de sorcellerie en Ecosse nommée Poudlard. Je n'y ai pas cru bien sur, mais le hibou ne voulait pas partir, probablement parce que dans la lettre il y avait écrit « nous attendons votre hibou ». Donc j'ai écris un truc demandant à ce qu'ils arrêtent le canular et je l'ai donné au hibou, lequel était fort docile pour un volatile sauvage soi dit en passant. La directrice adjointe, le professeur MacGonagal, a répondu. Le hibou a su me retrouver dans mon bureau à la clinique, et dans sa missive elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait demain à onze heures pour tout nous expliquer, et que ça serait plus simple ainsi.

- Et tu l'as crue ? Je lui demandais, abasourdie.

Non vraiment ? Il y a cru ? Mais mince quoi ! Moi qui croyais qu'il était raisonnable ! Remarque j'aurais du deviner. Déjà il a épousé Christy, premier indice. Parce que même si c'est une super tireuse –comment ELLE a pu apprendre ça je me demande bien- et qu'il lui arrive d'avoir d'excellentes idées ça reste… une nouille. Au moins c'est une très jolie nouille.

- J'ai bien cru que quand tu faisais le Quelque Chose, c'était bien toi qui faisais ça et pas moi qui hallucinai, non ? »

Point pour lui.

Pour vous résumer la soirée qui suivit en un mot, celui-ci serait : bizarre. Mon père et moi n'avons pas dis un mot et Christy a encore plus parlé que d'habitude pour combler le silence, s'arrêtant à peine pour respirer. A ce rythme là, elle va finir par trouver comment respirer et parler en même temps. Si elle y arrive, je vole un paquet de boule Quiès à la pharmacie. Je suis restée longtemps allongée sur mon lit, à repenser à tout ce que j'avais fais avec le Quelque Chose. Les premières fois ça n'étais jamais agréable. Pour les gens sur qui je l'utilisai. Après j'ai réussi à le maîtriser, à allumer des bougies -j'arrive à en allumer cinq en même temps maintenant !- juste en les regardant, à fermer des portes sans les toucher… et a contrôler de petits animaux aussi. Les chats de gouttière font toujours ce que je leur dis quand je me concentre assez, mais au début ça ne marchait que pour les chiens. Je me suis demandée à quoi pouvait ressembler mon père. Si j'avais ses yeux.

J'ai mal dormi.

Le lendemain je me suis levée plus tard que l'heure prévue. Ma mère, enfin Christy quoi, m'a pris la température parce « t'es toute pâle ma biche ! ». En même temps il est dix heures et je vais peut être avoir la confirmation que je suis une sorcière dans une heure. Yeah ! Haut les cœurs ! ... Je vais vomir. Je me dépêchais de me doucher et de m'habiller, remarquant au passage que mon père était resté. Faut pas dire, je les aime bien. Je les critique beaucoup mais je les aime bien, ils sont gentils, et je pense qu'ils s'inquiètent vraiment pour moi. Des fois un peu trop mais c'est déjà ça. A onze heure moins une, mon cerveau se reconnecte vaguement pour me dire que je suis assise dans mon sofa, devant le service à thé de ma mère et que je porte l'abominable robe rose en dentelles et le serre tête assorti que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais mettre. Berk. Mon inconscient à du vouloir faire bonne impression. Berk berk berk.

A onze heures précises, le carillon retenti t et je vis mes tuteurs faire un genre de course pour voir celui qui arriverait le premier à la porte d'entrée, avant de s'arrêter et lentement, d'ouvrir la porte. Je détournais les yeux. Sont vachement brillantes mes chaussures…

- Bonjour Madame, monsieur. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? Vous aviez rendez vous avec le professeur MacGonagal, mais j'ai décidé de l'aider un peu et de la remplacer.

Il y eu un instant de flottement. Visiblement, mes parents s'était plutôt attendus à quelqu'un de vidéogag.

- Non, non non ça ne nous dérange pas, répondit Allan, semblant surpris. Entrez, je vous en prie.

J'entendis des pas se diriger vers moi et relevais les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les rabaisser tout aussi vite. Ce type. Est… Un Gandalf défoncé. Tout y est vraiment : la grande barbe blanche, le chapeau pointu jaune canari, et la robe –ou peignoir, c'est selon- rose et jaune fluo assortie.

Tu m'étonne qu'ils soient surpris tiens.

Je senti mes parents s'asseoir chacun à un de mes côtés, et mon père me frotter le dos. Probablement autant pour se rassurer que pour me rassurer.

-Vous voulez une tasse de thé Monsieur… ? Tenta Christy

- Professeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, dit-il en souriant. Avec trois sucres s'il vous plait.

Je vis ma mère lui servir un thé, et nous en préparer un à chacun. Elle fourra une tasse entre mes mains celle de mon père et bu un grande gorgée. Mon futur… directeur, faute d'un meilleur terme n'insinuant pas qu'il soit fou, fit de même avant de reposer sa tasse sur ses genoux.

- Excellent. Donc ! Dit-il en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, j'imagine que je dois commencer par une démonstration ?

Mon père, Allan paru sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Christy alla plus vite que lui.

-C'est inutile. Victoire sais faire le, nous appelions ça le Quelque Chose, de la magie depuis longtemps. Elle le contrôlait déjà avant que nous obtenions sa garde il y a trois ans.

Il y eu un instant de flottement. Apparemment, elle avait réussi à l'étonner. Vu sa dégaine ça doit pas arriver souvent.

- Surprenant ... Puis je voir ?

Je relevais enfin les yeux de mes chaussures, pour le regarder pour la première fois dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas vu ses lunettes, en demi-lune, ni ses yeux. Ils sont aussi bleus que les miens, mais les siens semblent pétiller. Pas comme l'eau gazeuse. Sans le quitter des yeux, je fis flamber les six bougies de senteurs sur la table basse que ma Christy avait installées pour que je m'entraîne. Chaque flamme atteignit une vingtaine de centimètres avant de brûler tranquillement leurs ficelles respectives en petites flammèches calmes. Battu mon record ! Oyeaaaaahh ! Remarque ça doit être le stress. Il eu un hochement de tête appréciateur avant de continuer à parler.

- D'ordinaire, les enfants ont des accès de magie accidentelle, mais ils sont occasionnels et causés par des émotions fortes. Ceux qui ont un don suffisamment maitrisé pour qu'ils puissent consciemment l'utiliser comme votre fille sont rares. Sais tu faire autre chose mon petit ?

J'ai l'impression de parler à un pédophile. Il mange du sucre, il est vieux, il se balade en robe et il dit « mon petit ». Mais bon si je lui ai montré le coup des flammes …

-Je contrôle les petits animaux. Mais je n'y arrive pas quand ils sont trop loin. Je peux faire bouger des objets à distance ou allumer des feux, mais jamais très grands. J'ai encore besoin de m'entraîner. Et je peux faire arriver des… choses aux gens.

- Des choses comme ?

Va te faire voir.

- Des choses. Dis-je sèchement.

Il eut l'air de perdre pied pendant un instant, mais se repris très vite.

- Et comment ces choses sont-elles…

-S'il vous plait professeur, l'interrompit Christy, Victoire refuse d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Je vous serais grée de ne pas insister.

Go maman ! Je pensais férocement en serrant un peu plus fort sa main dans la mienne. Allan continua d'un air contrit.

- Nous aurions bien voulu lui faire voir un psychologue, mais à cause de son don cela n'a pas été possible.

Il eu un hochement de tête approbateur.

- Je comprends. Ainsi mademoiselle, vous avez découvert que vous étiez une sorcière. Vous découvrirez qu'en certains points, les sociétés sorcières et moldues – c'est comme cela que nous appelons les gens n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques- diffèrent grandement. Par exemple, notre service postal : nos lettres et colis sont livrés par hibou, comme vous avez pu le voir. Nous avons notre propre Ministère de la Magie et notre propre ministre, Cornelius Fudge, un hôpital, Sainte Mangouste, des journaux, des radios, des groupes de musique et même une rue commerçante à Londres, où vous pourrez faire vos achats : le chemin de Traverse. Dans une semaine un professeur va venir vous aider à y accéder.

Mes parents hochèrent la tête, visiblement effrayés et choqués que tout un monde ai pu être caché juste sous leur nez. Moi ? Moi je suis plutôt excitée.

- Il vous faut aussi savoir que notre monde n'a pas que des avantages, continua-t-il gravement, certains sorciers pensent que les enfants de moldus n'ont pas leur place à Poudlard. Vous entendrez fréquemment les termes de sang pur, sang mêlé et né-moldu. Et bien que je ne souhaite pas que vous l'entendiez jamais, je vous préviens que sang-de-bourbe est une insulte envers les né-moldus.

- Le racisme est une manière de déléguer aux autres le dégoût que l'on a de soi-même, dis-je sans réfléchir.

- C'est vrai, en effet. Qui a dis cela ? Demanda-t-il calmement, sans se formaliser que je l'aie coupé.

-Papa.

… Oups.

S'en suivit un fard magnifique de ma part, et de grands sourires de la part de mes tuteurs. Et je n'ai pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que le vieux fou en face souri aussi. J'ai pas fais exprès. Je veux mon avocat !

Le reste se passa assez vite. Il nous parla des différentes maisons de Poudlard et de leurs vertus : à Poufsouffle les loyaux et les travailleurs, à Serpentard les rusés et les ambitieux, à Serdaigle les intelligents et les créatifs et à Gryffondor les courageux. J'aimerais bien être à Poufsouffle d'ailleurs, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure maison. Après cela il est parti, il a dit quelque chose à ma Christy mais je n'ai pas bien compris, je crois que c'était à propos d'une harpie qui entre dans un bar… Ce type est fou. Enfin je serais prévenue. Mais j'ai un peu peur de voir à quoi va ressembler l'école maintenant que j'ai rencontré son directeur. Il nous a conseillé d'acheter « L'Histoire de Poudlard » pour plus de précisions sur le collège et « Alors Comme Ca Vous Etes Un sorcier ? » pour une meilleure introduction au monde sorcier. J'imagine qu'il a dit ça parce que mes tuteurs n'ont pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait. BON d'accord je n'étais pas mieux… Mais moi je ne l'ai pas montré !

La semaine nous séparant de la visite au Chemin de Traverse à été loooonnnngue ! J'ai redoublé d'efforts dans mon entraînement et j'arrive maintenant à soulever les meubles ! … Ok juste la table sans rien dessus… Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour ! Christy m'a beaucoup aidé sur ce coup là, elle m'a fait faire de la méditation et du yoga avant chaque entraînement de magie pour que j'arrive mieux à me concentrer. Et visiblement ça marche, puisque j'ai envoyé la table voler trois mètres plus loin sur le canapé. La tête qu'a faite Christy ! D'un autre côté elle à cru qu'elle volerait jusqu'à travers la fenêtre, alors je la comprends. Je remarque qu'ils le prennent plutôt bien, mais en même temps, ça fait trois ans que ça dure alors ils sont habitués. Allan m'a confié qu'il était rassuré à l'idée que j'aille à Poudlard. Il avait eu peur que « j'explose » en pension parce que je ne pouvais pas faire de magie et que je sois envoyée dans un genre d'asile. Le terme m'a fait rire mais c'est vrai que ça aurait pu arriver, je n'y avais même pas pensé.

Le jour J, seule Christy à pu venir, Allan devait opérer quelqu'un à l'œil dans la journée ou la blessure avait des risques d'infection. Tant pis pour lui ! Je sautille tant que je le peux, vu que me connaissant, je vais être pétrifiée pendant toute la sortie. Et je refuse de voir un psy ! On peut très bien vivre sans être sociable … n'est-ce pas ? A huit heures, la personne à qui Christy ouvrit sembla beaucoup, beaucoup moins agréable au premier coup d'œil que notre précédent. Avec ses cheveux noirs et gras, son air mauvais et son nez crochu, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux sorciers des contes de fées, il ne lui manquait plus que la verrue sur le nez. Et au vu de son hygiène corporelle, l'arrivée de celle-ci ne saurait tarder. La visite confirma qu'il était particulièrement déplaisant. Il ne dit pas bonjour et ne répondit que très peu lorsque ma tutrice lui posa des questions. Visiblement il avait l'air de vouloir en finir au plus vite. Nous apprîmes néanmoins que son nom était Severus Rogue, et qu'il serait mon professeur de potions. Je n'ai que deux mots pour décrire le sentiment qui s'est emparé de moi lorsqu'il a dit ça : A L'AIDE ! Quoi que, est-ce que « L' » compte comme un mot ? Enfin…

Pour tout dire, la visite aurait prit moins d'une heure sans le passage chez Ollivander. Il nous a fallu une demi-heure pour trouver la bonne, et je crois que j'ai du faire bruler, exploser, ou les deux, la moitié de sa boutique. Le vendeur avait l'air très calme pourtant. Alors soit il se drogue, soit toute le monde fait ça. D'ailleurs le professeur Rogue n'a pas beaucoup aimé qu'un pot de fleur vienne s'écraser à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Et une étagère. Je n'aurais pas mieux réussi à l'énerver si j'avais fais exprès.

« Citronnier et crin de licorne, 29.5 centimètres, rigide. Dit-il en me tendant une baguette en bois jaune, dénuée de tout ornement.

Au moment où je m'emparais de la baguette, un grand vent chaud tournoya dans la boutique. Quand il s'arrêta je remarquai que le professeur Rogue et ma mère étaient partis se cacher derrière une étagère rescapée. Peuh ! Gens de peu de foi ! Ollivander les regarda en souriant.

- Une baguette très protectrice, excellente pour les sortilèges avec une affinité particulière pour le feu si je ne m'abuse. »

D'après le regard meurtrier du professeur Rogue, je crois que je ne me suis pas faite un ami aujourd'hui. Remarque je crois qu'il a du vouloir étrangler ma mère une ou deux fois, et elle a été extrêmement agréable alors je pense que je ne serais pas la seule victime de sa charmante personnalité.

Avec un peu de chance il me détestera un peu moins le mois prochain ? Sur. Et je m'appelle Candy aussi ? Pff…

J'ai lu tous mes livres. Deux fois chacun. Et j'ai appris le premier chapitre de mon livre de potions. Je suis tellement impatiente ! Mes rêves sont remplis des salles sans plafonds, des escaliers volants et des fantômes amicaux décrits dans L'Histoire De Poudlard. Et demain j'y suis ! Je vais à Poudlard ! Je me vois déjà utiliser ma baguette … autrement qu'un bâton de majorette. A oui parce que je n'ai pas pu m'en servir. J'ai lu dans « Alors Comme Ca Vous Etes Un sorcier ? » qu'on n'avait pas le droit de pratiquer la magie avec une baguette en dehors de l'école. Au pire, si c'est pour garder les gens autour de nous en sécurité, ce n'est pas un problème. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette pour tout faire flamber. AHEM ! Ce n'est pas bien de brûler des objets. Pas le moins du monde. Du tout, du tout.

Oh et puis je m'en fiche ! Demain je vais à Poudlard !

* * *

Victoire aime bien le feu. Je crois qu'elle va cramer pas mal de truc à Poudlard.

J'ai essayé de faire que mes personnages soient le plus réaliste possible, avec des défauts et des qualités (…je remarque que pour l'instant on ne voit pas celles de Victoire …). Tiens, je remarque que j'ai fais tout un chapitre sans la moindre description physique de mon héroïne. Je vous rassure, c'est PAS une grosse perte, parce que Victoire (en plus de n'être ni sociable, ni ouverte, ni courageuse, ni particulièrement honnête…) est moche. Taaadaaaa ! Prochain chapitre demain ou après demain, vu que je suis en vacances.

Review pour ma pauvre Victoire martyrisée ?


	2. B comme Brutal

Chapitre 2 : B comme Brutal

Ça y est ! J'y vais ! C'est aujourd'hui ! J'ai du mal à y croire, et pourtant ça fait une semaine que ma valise est prête ! J'ai réveillé Christy et Allan à six heures ce matin –je crois d'ailleurs que je les ai traumatisés, me voir aussi énergique n'est pas dans leurs habitudes- parce que j'avais peur que nous ne rations le train. Nous sommes donc partis deux heures plus tard, après bien sur que j'ai vérifié ma valise pour la énième fois et fais une crise d'hystérie. Nous avons roulé jusqu'à Kings Cross en un temps record et sommes arrivés une demi heure en avance. Pour le coup, j'ai été déposer, seule parce que mes tuteurs ne pouvaient pas passer la barrière, mon énorme valise dans un compartiment vers la fin du train. Après, nous sommes allés prendre un chocolat et des muffins au restaurant côté moldu avant que le train ne parte. Je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à ce terme. Je trouve que ça sonne un peu comme « merde » ou « mou ». Comme une insulte en fait. Je me demande où ils ont pu trouver un mot pareil.

A onze heure moins cinq, j'ai fais un câlin à Allan, qui avait l'air constipé, et Christy, qui a fondu en larmes et m'a fais promettre de beaucoup écrire. Eh ! Evidemment que je vais le faire, j'ai un cœur quand même. Arrivant sur la plate forme sorcière, je me suis sentie extrêmement seule et j'ai eu une forte envie de courir en arrière. Et puis j'ai remarqué que le train était sur le point de partir et j'ai sauté dans le wagon. J'ai mis un peu de temps à retrouver mon compartiment mais je l'ai retrouvé au final. Il était rempli d'autres premières années, je me suis glissée à l'intérieur et toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers moi. Mon dieu ils sont flippants, ils n'ont pas appris que ce c'était malpoli de fixer les gens comme ça ?

« Er… Salut, je m'appelle Victoire et c'est ben c'est ma valise là, di-je en pointant vaguement là où je l'avais mise.

Quelques applaudissements pour mes super compétences sociales ?

- D'accord, dit une fille dans le fond, tu veux venir t'asseoir avec nous ? »

Je préfèrerais que vous foutiez le camp mais j'ai pas trop le choix je crois.

Le début du voyage se passa sans incident, je me mis à lire mon livre de botanique en participant peu à la conversation. J'écoutais surtout. Remarque, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu participer beaucoup même si j'avais essayé : ils ont surtout parlé de trucs sorciers comme les bavboules ou le Quidditch. Au bout d'un moment le garçon brun en face de moi referma son livre avec agacement, probablement parce que les autres l'empêchaient de lire avec leurs bavardages. Il s'adressa aux autres avec dédain.

« Vous pourriez au moins vous présenter non ? Dit-il sèchement. Terence et Victoire sont venus après que vous ayez fais les présentations. Pour ma part, continua-t-il en se tournant vers moi, je suis Jonathan Montague.

- Victoire Meadows.

-Moldue ? Il demanda en me regardant comme si j'étais un cloporte.

Espèce de … ! Crétin ! Si je suis dans ce train c'est que je suis une sorcière ! Toi je te jure je vais fouttre le feu à ta tignasse si tu continue.

- Orpheline, dis-je acidement, Meadows est le nom de mes tuteurs.

Cela eut pour effet de lui donner un air gêné.

- Excuse moi je… je ne savais pas. Mais tu connais ton nom de baptême ?

Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Néanmoins sa question eu le mérite de me faire réfléchir. Il me semble que j'ai vu mon nom sur le registre au foyer pour enfant une fois. Je ne me souviens plus du tout de mon nom de famille, mais je sais que mon deuxième prénom est bizarre. Un truc en M… Mé… Mégane ? Non ce n'est pas ça… il me semble que ça finit en « ope ». Mérope ?

- Je ne me souviens pas de mon nom de famille, mais je sais que mon deuxième prénom est Mérope.

Il faudra que je retrouve mon nom de famille. Montague prit un air satisfait.

- C'est un nom assez commun chez les sorciers, ma grand-mère le porte. Tu dois être de sang pur ou de sang mêlé.

- C'est le nom de ma mère dit la fille brune à côté de moi. Quand elle vit que nous la regardions elle rougit. Je m'appelle Brigitte Wenlock, désolée de ne pas m'être présentée plus tôt. Eux c'est Kevin Whitby-elle montra le garçon en face d'elle, puis ceux à côté- Marcus Belby et Terence MacLaird

- Enchantée.

Pas du tout.

Pendant tout le reste du voyage ils parlèrent des maisons où ils iraient, des livres qu'ils avaient lus où des théories farfelues sur la répartition dont leurs aînés les avaient nourris. Après nous être changés, nous arrivâmes au quai. Je me dirigeai vers un homme gigantesque, qui hurlait pour que les premières années le suivent, tout en étant un peu derrière Brigitte, Marcus et Kevin. Sans prévenir je fus brutalement tirée par le bras vers l'arrière, me retournant pour gifler mon agresseur, celui-ci arrêta ma main et je le reconnu comme étant Montague.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Je sifflais, Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi immédiatement !

- Je refuse de rester avec ces idiots, alors tu viens avec moi sur la barque, il dit simplement en relâchant sa prise sur mon bras.

- Ca je peux comprendre, je dis en me calmant. Lâche-moi.

Il haussa simplement un sourcil et m'entraîna par le poignet avec lui. Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer. Je fis apparaître une flammèche sur sa main, et me mis à courir vers les bateaux dès qu'il me lâcha. Dans la file, je fus poussée dans une barque par, devinez qui ?

- Comment as-tu fais ça ?

Montague ! Mon ami ! J'avais justement envie de voir ta tronche de cake !

- Magie.

Il me jeta un regard critique, puis fit craquer ses jointures. Il est bien carré pour un type de onze ans, il fera une belle armoire à glace d'ici quelques années.

- Oh arrêtes, je dis en soupirant, va tenter l'intimidation sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je viens des foyers londoniens, des comme toi on en bouffe au petit déjeuner.

Pas exactement. Il y en a qui pourraient, assez facilement je dois dire, mais je fais plus partie de la catégorie « chassé » que « chasseur ». Je peux vous assurer que oui, j'ai vu mieux niveau intimidation. Déjà, menacer de frapper quelqu'un sur une barque instable est une idée stupide. S'il le fait, on finit à l'eau tous les deux. Il soupira.

- Pourrais-tu me le dire s'il te plait.

Ah ! Là c'est mieux. Je vais peut être finir par en faire un être civilisé de ce garçon.

- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. J'y arrive c'est tout.

Il me regarda encore quelques secondes avant de jeter l'éponge.

- Viens avec moi à Serpentard, dit-il impérieusement.

Je ne lui répondis même pas, me contentant d'un regard noir. Je sortis de la barque et fut rattrapée assez vite par mon pot de glue préféré, qui semble avoir prit la mauvaise habitude de m'agripper le poignet. Il ne veut pas une laisse non plus ? J'essayais plusieurs fois de le faire lâcher, mais finit par abandonner. Nous entrâmes ainsi dans la Grande Salle et il raffermit sa prise un peu plus. Le regardant je vis qu'il semblait angoissé. Il s'approcha de moi pour murmurer dans mon oreille « Ssssserpentaaard », ce qui me fit hausser les yeux au ciel. Il continua à le faire toutes les deux secondes durant la répartition, jusqu'à ce que mon tour arrive

« Meadows, Victoire.

J'eu une soudaine envie de vomir. On doit vraiment passer devant tout le monde ?

-Serpentard, chuchota-t-il en me lâchant

- La ferme, je répliquais, la voix tremblante.

J'avançai, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas montrer à quel point je suis intimidée. M'asseyant sur le tabouret, je pris une grande inspiration avant que le Choixpeau ne me cache la Grande Salle. Je pensais très fort à Poufsouffle, maudissant Montague de m'avoir mis ses « Ssssserpentaaard » incessants dans la tête.

« Poufsouffle ? fit une voix dans ma tête, Ah ! Il ne sera pas dit que je mette quelqu'un comme toi ailleurs qu'à… »

-SERPENTARD !

Noooonnn ! Montague je vais te tuer …

Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers la table des verts et argents qui m'applaudissaient poliment. Quelques secondes plus tard, je fus rejointe par le cloporte et son sourire victorieux. Il s'assit à côté de moi en poussant un premier année plus chétif et ouvrit la bouche

- Non ! Tais-toi. »

Laisse-moi imaginer ton corps agonisant au fond d'un canyon, et moi au dessus, qui ricanerai comme un des méchants de James Bond. Yar yar yaaaar … Hélas pour moi, il ne le fit pas et me donna une grande tape dans le dos avant de me vanter les mérites de Serpentard. Ce à quoi je répondis que je n'avais aucun problème avec cette maison. Juste avec lui. Tout comme pour le voyage en train, je ne participais pas beaucoup aux conversations. Je dois avouer que j'ai été assez impressionnée par l'apparition des plats. Quand ils disent festin, c'est vraiment un festin ! Beaucoup des garçons de ma table mangèrent comme des porcs et je pu distinguer les deux types de spécimens masculins standard assez facilement. Ceux qui mangent proprement sont les chefs, les suidés sont des minions. Chez les filles, ce fut plus compliqué. Mais j'imagine que plus une fille est proche d'un chef, plus elle a de pouvoir sur les autres. Poule de luxe quoi. Remarque, je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça me préoccupe : ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'allais obéir à qui que ce soit. A la fin du repas, les préfets firent se lever les premières années avant tout les autres pour que nous puissions savoir où étaient les dortoirs. Montague me prit aussitôt par le poignet. Je vais vraiment finir par en avoir plein le dos de ce type. Dans les souterrains, le préfet s'arrêta devant un mur comme les autres.

« Voici l'entrée de vos dortoirs, le mot de passe de ce mois ci est « supériorité », ne l'oubliez pas ! Et pensez à regarder le tableau d'affichage pour les prochains »

Supériorité ? Ils sont sérieux ? Je me demande bien qui est la grosse buse qui a pu trouver un mot de passe pareil. Quoi que ça doit être Sevychou puisque c'est mon directeur. En fait pour l'instant les raison principales qui font que j'aurais préféré être ailleurs qu'ici sont : Montague me prends pour son chien, mon directeur me hait, et les dortoirs vont être humide à souhaits. Une fois dans la salle commune, les préfets nous envoyèrent dans nos dortoirs, nous menaçant qu'ils passeraient dans une heure et que ceux qui ne doraient pas auraient des accidents. Adorables vraiment.

« Je t'attends demain à sept heures pour déjeuner, annonça-t-il d'un ton impérieux. Bonne nuit Victoire. »

Je pris une grande inspiration, prête à lui balancer des insanités, mais décidant que ça n'étais pas la peine, je lui souhaitais bonne nuit à mon tour. Je cherchais alors la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée, et quand je la trouvais, je fus assommée par la vue. La chambre est un peu froide et pas très accueillante, mais tout le mur en face de nos lits est une gigantesque vitre ouvrant sur le lac. A quand même ! En fait Serpentard ce n'est pas si mal. Je fus arrachée à ma contemplation par une des filles de mon dortoir. Elles sont trois, dont deux jumelles et toutes me regardent dédaigneusement.

« C'est toi Meadows ?

Non moi c'est Cachalot. Pour vous servir. Evidemment que c'est moi idiote, mon nom est écrit sur la porte.

- Visiblement.

- Tu es moldue non ?

Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on m'a enrôlée dans un collège pour sorciers. Va faire revoir ton cerveau ma fille.

- Non je suis orpheline et Meadows est le nom de mes tuteurs.

Elle me regarda en souriant méchamment et sa sœur eu un petit rire cruel avant de parler

- Tu es une bâtarde hein ?

Je vis rouge. A la réflexion, peut être que j'aurais du ne rien faire et ne pas me créer d'ennuis, mais à ma décharge, on n'insulte JAMAIS les parents d'un orphelin. Leurs têtes se rentrèrent violemment l'une contre l'autre avant qu'elles ne volent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je fis comme si de rien n'étais et me mis rapidement en pyjama avant de me coucher. Je pris néanmoins la peine de fermer ma valise, avant de mettre ma clé et ma baguette sous mon haut, pour être sûre de le sentir si elles essayaient de me les voler. Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour m'endormir. Surement le fait que je ne me sentais pas en sécurité. Ou que j'avais lu que la mère et l'oncle de Hestia et Flora Carrow avaient été envoyés en prison pour avoir torturé des gens. J'adore mes coloc'.

J'ai encore rêvé de mon père cette nuit là. Mais quand je me suis réveillée, je l'identifiais comme Allan. Quelles pestes, si elles arrivent déjà à embrouiller mes rêves, qu'est-ce que ça sera à la fin du trimestre. Regardant ma montre, que je n'avais pas retirée, je vis qu'il était six heures. Autant me lever, je n'ai pas envie de voir leurs têtes. Je m'habillais et préparais mon sac silencieusement, puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. A première vue, mal réveillée, je ne remarquais que mon acné dévorante et mon nez pointu. Puis en me coiffant, je vis ce qui n'allait pas. Mes cheveux avaient étés coupés à la base de ma natte, teints en blanc. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour que l'information monte à mon cerveau. Ma première réaction fut de limiter les dégâts, me jetant sur ma valise pour trouver les ciseaux. Jetant un coup d'œil à mon lit, je compris qu'elles avaient pris ma natte. Pour avoir un trophée. Elles vont payer.

De nouveau devant le miroir, je recoupais ici et là et tentais de défaire le sort. Je réussi mais il y avait encore quelques mèches blanches dans mes cheveux châtains. Il me fallu un bon quart d'heure pour recouper mes cheveux correctement, mais avec un peu de mousse volume –que je ne pensais jamais avoir à utiliser- le résultat fut assez sympa. Suffisamment pour faire croire que c'est volontaire en tout cas. Je descendis dans la salle commune et commençait à lire mon livre de potions, parce que selon les tableaux d'affichage, ce serait mon premier cours de la semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ô joie. Peut être qu'ils ont pensé que son doux visage nous réveillera ? Oui parce qu'on a tous très envie de voir sa majesté graisseuse du matin, moi la première. Quand Montague daigna enfin descendre, il eu l'air surpris.

« Joli coupe. Dit-il seulement avant de me traîner par le poignet.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais, je dis avec agacement, je ne suis pas un chien qui a besoin d'être traîné en laisse.

- Si je suis obligé.

Obligé ? C'est cela oui, et mon cul c'est du poulet aussi ? Attends un…

- Je t'expliquerais à table, dit-il en me souriant.

Il m'a souri ? Se pourrait-il que … ? Me serais-je accidentellement fais un ami ? Enfin, plus important, j'ai faim.

Je me servi en pommes et en bacon, ignorant tout le reste, pendant que Montague remplissait généreusement sont assiette.

- Alors ? Tu explique ?

Il me regarda innocemment.

- J'ai dis que j'expliquerais ?

Je le poussais un peu en lui jetant un regard acéré. Il soupira exagérément.

- C'est simple : quand tu es orpheline, dans le monde des sorciers cela signifie que tu es une sans nom. Et être sans nom à Serpentard, ça revient à être de la chaire fraiche, alors en digne gentlemen, j'indique que tu es sous ma protection.

…

- Tu ne me prendrais pas pour une buse par hasard ?

Il prit un air faussement offensé mais je l'empêchais de continuer. Il me prend pour une buse.

- Non. Je ne te connais pas énormément mais je peux déjà voir que tu n'a rien d'un être altruiste. Moi ce que je pense, c'est que tu es en mal de minions.

Il s'arrêta un instant, cherchant probablement si cela valait la peine d'inventer un mensonge ou simplement de dire la vérité.

- C'est dans l'idée, il admit finalement. Je ne viens pas d'une famille très proéminente, et bien que je me targue d'être plus intelligent, je n'ai pas non plus une très grande puissance magique. Et c'est là que tu interviens. Toi tu ES puissante, probablement la plus puissante de notre année, mais dans cette maison tu es faible.

-Eh !

- C'est vrai ! Tu n'as aucune connections, aucun nom et tu n'es même pas jolie. Si tu veux te faire un nom, tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal. Alors je pensais qu'on pourrait faire une bonne équipe.

Cette espèce de cloporte ! Raclure de bidet ! Anarchiste ! Pied tendre !

- Arrête de m'insulter tu sais que j'ai raison.

Comment il l'a vu ? … J'ai fais une tête de psychopathe c'est ça ? Je soupire avant de lui répondre.

- Ok… De toute façon je pense que tu continueras à me harceler si je dis non ?

- Exactement. »

Géniaaaaaal.

C'est merveilleux comme mes perspectives d'avenir ont pu changer en moins d'une journée. Hier matin je pensais que j'allais passer mon temps à faire de la magie et à découvrir des passages secrets où je pourrais étudier en paix. Ce matin je me retrouve à devoir faire le chien et j'ai déjà deux, peut être trois ennemies. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers les donjons, parce qu'apparemment c'est par là que nous avons potions. Est-ce vraiment utile que je vous décrive le cours ? Il a terrorisé les Poufsouffle, a hurlé, a insulté et a vidé des chaudrons. Heureusement pour moi, malheureusement pour eux, je suis à Serpentard, alors j'ai survécu aux deux heures dans les cachots de Poudlard. En fait, je pense qu'ils nous ont installés dans cette salle parce que Sevychou voulait entendre nos cris résonner contre les murs. Est-ce que le croquemitaine existe ? Si oui, est-ce que ce type est un hybride margarine-croquemitaine ?

Après cela nous avons eu défense contre les forces du mal, et je dois admettre que ça ressemble beaucoup plus à l'idée que je me faisais d'un cours de magie. Notre professeur, Quirinus Quirrel, est très jeune, je crois qu'il est sortit de Poudlard il y a seulement un an ou deux. Mais il est gentil, bon il doit se faire marcher dessus par les septièmes années, mais ça fait un contraste agréable avec Rogue. Je me demande s'ils jouent à bon flic et méchant flic avec les élèves en retenue ? Nous avons copié le programme de l'année et commencé à travailler sur les Bandimons, de petits nuisibles qui détruisent les fondations des maisons. Un autre point positif ? Contrairement à GraisseMan, qui nous a demandé trente centimètres de parchemins sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune, il ne nous a donné AUCUN devoir.

J'ai un nouveau prof préféré.

Un autre truc illuminant ma journée fut la découverte de la bibliothèque. Elle est grandiose ! J'ai emprunté un livre : « Maléfices à l'usage des sorciers débutants » et j'ai commencé mon texte pour Rogue, entourée de deux ou trois livres sur le sujet.

La pierre de lune, aussi connue sous le nom de Pierre de Lune Bleue, Pierre de Lune Mojave ou Opale Céleste est…

Un poing frappant férocement ma table me fit sursauter. A ma grande surprise, c'est Montague qui, une pomme à la main, se tenait devant moi, paraissant furieux et ignorant royalement le regard noir de Mrs Pince.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis ?

- Dis quoi ? Que je collectionne les Bretzels ?

Il sorti quelque chose de son sac et le laissa tomber sur mon parchemin. Ma natte, toujours attachée. Je restais silencieuse quelques instants.

-Alors ? J'avais dis qu'on devait travailler en équipe oui ou non ? Si tu laisse passer ce genre de chose, c'est comme si tu écrivais Chaire Fraiche en gros sur ton front !

- Je ne comptais pas le laisser passer ! Chuchotais-je avec colère, j'allais me venger ! J'ai trouvé un sort pour leur faire pousser des bois sur la tête et j'ai pris le livre où est le contresort. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifierais.

J'approchais ma main pour récupérer la natte, mais il la reprit.

- Entre partenaires, on doit se parler de ce genre de choses. Si je ne les avais pas vu se chuchoter des choses en cours de défense, je ne les aurais pas suivies et elles auraient dit à tous le monde à quel point tu es faible en la montrant. Tu as de la chance, je les aie interceptées avant qu'elles n'arrivent dans la Grande Salle. Je doute qu'elles se vantent beaucoup avec un œil au beurre noir.

J'eu la décence de rougir. Ok j'aurais du lui en parler, c'était idiot.

-S'cuse moi…

Il sembla satisfait de ma réponse et s'assit à côté de moi en poussant mes livres. Je lui donnais un petit coup de genoux.

- Eh, merci au fait.

-Pas de quoi.

Je lui montrais mes livres, un peu gênée

- Je fais le truc de Rogue. Tu veux que je te montre ce que j'ai trouvé jusque là ?

Il me regarda un instant avant de sourire.

- Pourquoi pas.

Nous nous mîmes à travailler en chuchotant. Plus complices que la veille.

En fait, Serpentard c'est pas si mal. On a le pire directeur de toute l'école, une concentration élevé de crétins et de bigots mais les dortoirs sont cool. Et il y a Montague aussi. Mon premier ami.

* * *

Fiiiuuuu ! J'ai réussi à tenir les délais ! Applaudissez la star ! Donc oui, enfin une description physique de Victoire. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai inventé aucun nom, ni aucun sort, ni les Bandimons : j'ai été regarder sur wiki Harry Potter pour rester le plus près possible de l'univers Harry Potter. Donc non, Victoire n'est pas non plus populaire, et elle s'est trouvé un ami particulier. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à trouver des surnoms pour Rogue, si vous en avez proposez les.

Lecteur toi qui lis ceci, pense à la pauvre auteur qui s'acharne pour ne pas te faire attendre et poste lui une review pour montrer ton soutien… Ou pas.


	3. C comme Chou

Que Chapitre 3 : C comme Chou

Ah… L'histoire de la magie. Le livre était fascinant vraiment. J'avais l'impression de lire un truc de Tolkien. Mais les cours ? Euh… moins fascinants. Une fois que j'ai appris que l'histoire de la magie n'était nécessaire dans aucun travail, j'ai arrêté de suivre. Bon, arrêté de TENTER de suivre. Pour tous vous dire, Montague et moi avons inventé un jeu : Celui Qui S'Endort Le Plus Vite. On a demandé à Bletchley de nous arbitrer, pour l'instant je gagne, mais c'est serré ! Et… mes notes sont donc… plutôt prévisibles.

- … Et enfin Victoire Meadows, pour qui j'ai du inventer la note T-.

Oooouuuuch. Et le pire ? C'est pas le premier. La première fois, je lui ai inventé la guerre des Bisounours contre les Teletubies à propos de leur temps d'antenne. Au lieu de la première guerre des Gobelins. Elle était bien pourtant ! Ça méritait au moins un P, mais il n'en a pas parlé devant la classe. Non, là il s'est juste rendu compte de ce qu'il notait parce qu'il rend les notes des examens de fin d'année.

-… Vous avez répondu à toutes les questions par « voir cours » ou « girafe »…

Je ne dois pas regarder Montague. Les girafes sont celles de son pyjama. Et si je le regarde … ça va mal finir.

- … et en conclusion, vous avez fais un dessin très détaillé de YoupiTown, La Ville Ou L'Histoire De La Magie N'Existe Pas.

Je me suis surpassée. Snif, je suis tellement fière ! Au début, je n'avais que des P ou des D en faisant exprès d'écrire n'importe quoi. Mais regardez où j'en suis ! Ce pauvre Binns à du inventer une note pour moi. Oh je sais, un humble quidam pourrait venir me surpasser. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, mon ascension vers les cieux éthérés de la nullité ne fait que commencer ! Applaudissements ? Je fis l'erreur de regarder Montague, tremblante, essayant désespérément de contenir mon fou rire. Et là, c'est le drame. Parce que Montague a l'air constipé quand il s'empêche de rire. Nous avons explosé à la seconde où nos regards se sont croisés et nous somme soutenus l'un à l'autre, rigolant comme des bossus.

Binns à très moyennement apprécié. Deux heures de retenue à la rentrée ! Youhouuu ! Première fois que je me fais choper. Parce qu'évidemment, comme tout élève de Poudlard qui se respecte, Montague et moi faisons des conneries. C'est impressionnant la quantité de trucs qu'on peut trouver à deux. On a réussi à donner des bois à mes coloc pendant trois semaines, après l'incident de ma coupe. Le secret ? A chaque fois qu'elles allaient chez Pomfresh, on les suivait et on les faisait repousser. Elles ont cru que le sortilège résistait à tout ! C'était magique ! Par contre je n'ai pas pu enlever les mèches blanches de mes cheveux pour la même raison. A chaque fois que je les enlève il les remet. Quand je suis rentrée pour Noël et que Christy m'a dit que c'était ravissant –et que j'avais moins de boutons mais ça c'est tabou- j'ai arrêté de résister. Montague peut être relativement sympa. Mais la majorité du temps c'est un connard. Sa phrase fétiche ?

« Tu sens ça ? C'est l'odeur de la défaite. Habitue-toi chérie. »

Je l'entends souvent. Et non je ne sors pas avec, de toute façon je ne risque pas de sortir avec qui que ce soit avant un bon bout de temps vu ma tronche. Il m'appelle chérie parce qu'il appelle toute les filles chérie une fois qu'il a montré qui est le boss. Ah et je suis officiellement son chien. Ça y est c'est bon. Mais je m'habitue, le fait qu'il cogne tous les gens qui s'en prennent à moi est un plus. Il peut casser la gueule des premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Au dessus, on fuit. J'ai plus couru cette année qu'en toute une primaire de cours d'athlétisme. Mais je pense qua ça va bientôt changer ! Je suis la meilleure élève de l'année en sortilèges, en défense contre les forces du mal et je connais une dizaine de livres de maléfices par cœur. Seul problème ? La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, contre des septièmes années de Gryffondor qui m'avaient coincée, ils mon rendu mon cul sur un plateau. J'ai seulement pu éviter que ma tête finisse dans les toilettes parce que j'ai foutu le feu à l'uniforme de l'un d'entre eux avant de m'enfuir en courant-boitant. Tout l'uniforme. Mais franchement vu la tête que j'avais –je savais même pas qu'on pouvait avoir des bleus verts !- je ne vais pas retenter le coup tout de suite. Remarque, après cet incident j'ai eu la paix pendant un mois.

Ah et j'ai fini dans le bureau de Rogue une ou deux fois parce que mes coloc ont souvent des accidents. Et pour l'incident avec les septièmes années. Et parce qu'il me soupçonne d'avoir fait explosé la potion de Farley –ma troisième coloc- en augmentant la température des flammes. Et pour le coup des bois. Et… Bon disons que je passe pas mal de temps dans son bureau. J'en suis à six fois. Habituellement ça ce passe comme ça : Rogue m'attends dans son bureau, de dos, il fait tournoyer ses robes quand j'entre et dit :

« Asseyez-vous Meadows.

-Bonjour professeur ! Vous êtes charmant aujourd'hui ! Vous vous êtes coiffé avec du lard ce matin ?

D'accord je ne le dis pas, en fait je m'assois sans rien dire en prenant un air innocent. Montague m'a dit que ressemblait surtout à une attardée comme ça, mais lui, il louche quand il essaye. J'imagine que ça doit être trop en désaccord avec nos natures profondes de Serpentards. Pour ne pas dire Salopards. Mais je commence à croire que c'est la même chose.

- Ne me forcez pas à vous interroger et dîtes moi plutôt ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui.

Là je hausse un sourcil.

- Et bien je suis allée en cours, je suis allée à la bibliothèque et je suis retournée en cours, je réponds lentement, le prenant clairement pour une buse.

A ce moment là, il pose ses mains sur les bras du fauteuil vivement et approche son visage du mien en faisant la grimace. J'ai déjà failli lui proposer un bonbon à la menthe.

- Ne jouez pas l'idiote avec moi Meadows, je sais parfaitement que c'est vous qui avez – insérez une connerie ici-.

A ce moment là je le regarde, du genre « MMmmouuuiii, bien sur. »

- Vos preuves étant ?

Là il me grâce encore de son haleine fétide pendant quelques instants avant de se relever lentement. Je pense qu'il n'est pas humain du tout en fait. Je penche vers vampire-croquemitaine. Ça expliquerait l'odeur de pourriture s'échappant de sa bouche, puisqu'un vampire est un cadavre qui à séjourné un peu trop de temps dans la tombe avant de se relever. Logique.

- Aucune. Vous êtes une Serpentard remarquable, miss Meadows.

Il fait une pause dramatique…

-D'excellente notes, si on oublie l'histoire de la magie où vous atteignez des sommets en matière de médiocrité, et de grands pouvoirs. Mais je vous prierais à l'avenir de les utiliser sur d'autres que vos pairs. »

Traduction de l'entrevue : vous êtes plus maligne que les autres alors je vous laisse, mais je préfèrerais que vous fassiez mumuse avec des Gryffondor. Et ça c'est pour quand je fais un truc contre des Serpentards, la fois où j'ai envoyé le septième année à l'infirmerie il ne m'a même pas demandé de m'asseoir et m'a juste dit :

« Trente points pour Serpentard. Pour une démonstration de magie sans baguette parfaitement exécutée. Sortez. »

Je pense que la devise de Serpentard devrait être changée. Il parait que c'est «Sans ambition il n'y a pas de talent. ». Mais en vrai c'est plutôt « Pas de preuves ? Pas de problème ! ». J'aime bien ma maison en fait. Mais elle ne vaudra jamais ma vraie maison, chez Christy et Allan. J'ai pas mal utilisé les chouettes de Poudlard pour pouvoir leur écrire, comme promis, ils ont eu droit à des rapports hebdomadaires. Les Cookies de Christy m'ont permit de faire pas mal d'échanges avec d'autres Serpentards, et j'ai pu gouter toutes sortes de friandises sorcières. Les fondants du chaudron, les grenouilles en chocolat-qui me font flipper : qui voudrais manger une grenouille vivante ? C'est cruel !- les patacitrouilles, les Fizwizbiz, les Couinesouris et mes favorites : les Suçacides. J'ai la langue qui brûle pendant des heures après mais c'est tellement bon !

« Tu es masochiste.

-Pitié Montague, je passe mes journées à être trainée par le poignet d'un bout à l'autre du château et à t'écouter m'appeler chérie, mon chou, poupée ou autres surnoms dégradants. Arrête d'énoncer les évidences mon canard, ça ne te va pas au teint. »

Mais vraiment, je pense qu'il ne le fait que parce qu'il sait que ça m'énerve. Parce qu'avant que je ne le lui reproche, il ne le disait que de temps en temps. Saleté. Mais il va me manquer pendant deux mois, parce que bon, c'est vrai qu'on se dispute autant qu'on rigole, mais c'est chouette d'avoir un ami. Quelqu'un à qui je peux débattre de nouveaux surnoms pour Rogue où de ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer pour mon prochain devoir d'histoire de la magie. Quelqu'un, bien qu'il soit un rustre, un goujat et un parfait connard, qui me veut sincèrement dans sa vie. La preuve ? Il vient s'excuser quand je boude. Je doute qu'il le pense vraiment, mais il vient me voir et c'est déjà pas mal. Nous avons passé notre dernière soirée à Poudlard à jouer aux échecs sorciers, principalement parce que j'aime bien voir les pièces se taper dessus, et parce que comme je suis une grosse bille à ce jeu, il peut m'écraser sans trop de difficultés. Le lendemain, nous avons passé le voyage de retour à Kings Cross avec Miles Bletchley et Gabriel Truman, deux autres Serpentards avec qui nous nous entendons relativement bien. En langage Serpent : Deux Serpentards avec qui nous n'avons pas déclaré la Bérézina. Arrivés à la station, je frottais ma tête, gênée et pas très habituée aux adieux.

« Bon bah… à dans deux mois.

- TU plaisante ? Il s'offusqua, tes moldus ont droit à des lettres toutes les semaines et pas moi ?

- Ne les appelle pas comme ça !

Il agita sa main à côté de sa tête, comme s'il chassait une mouche.

- J'attends deux lettres par semaines. Je t'envoie Vif-argent demain ! Arivederci Victoire ! Me cria-t-il en courant avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. »

Mesdames et Messieurs : Jonathan Montague, pur spécimen de maque. Ah et je suis sa première pute. Par contre s'il me frappe au visage, je le frappe dans les couilles ! Je souris néanmoins à son attitude, vaccinée depuis le temps et trainais ma valise de l'autre côté de la barrière. Je fus accueillie par Allan et Christy qui me posèrent tellement de questions que j'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser. Déjà quand Christy s'y mets c'est pas mal, mais alors à deux… J'espère que mes vacances ne vont pas être tout le temps comme ça où je vais devenir dingue. Ils m'ont emmené au théâtre puis au resto chinois. Je ne sais pas vous, mais la graisse, je la préfère dans mes plats que dans mes cheveux… mais tout le monde ne partage pas mon avis.

Mmmm.

Mes vacheries n'ont pas la même saveur quand Rogue n'est pas là ! Vous savez quoi ? L'année prochaine je le prends en photo, comme ça je pourrais continuer à l'insulter en rentrant. Comment ça obsessive ? Non. Pas du tout. Juste dévouée. C'est vrai que vu sa tête –il est encore plus moche que moi !- il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de femmes qui lui soient dévouées. Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de l'attention que je lui porte s'il savait ! Ou pas héhé.

Je ne suis pas restée longtemps chez moi. Juste une semaine, le temps de préparer un voyage dans le Sud de la France, et de revoir mes bases de français. Ah oui je vous ai pas dis ? Je parle le français. Pas couramment évidemment et mon accent fait tout le temps rire Allan, mais je me débrouille. Vous savez ce que j'aime en été ? Je n'ai pas de boutons parce que le soleil les crame tous, et ça c'est merveilleux. Se lever le matin et voir que je ne ressemble pas à une chaine de montagnes me mets de bonne humeur pour tout le reste de la journée. La France est chouette pour ce que j'en vois, du soleil, des plages, des musés cools… mais j'ai découvert un truc à propos de ma peau. J'ai une peau de rousse. Pourquoi je dis ça ? Parce qu'il m'a suffit de deux heures pour devenir rose fluo. Youpi. Mais le truc bien c'est que grâce à ça je me suis faite un pote.

« Alors ça… c'est le coup de soleil le plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu.

Il me fallu un instant pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire à cause de son accent. Il prit ce temps à parti pour me prendre en photo.

-Hey ! Va photo les coups de soleil des autres !

J'ai bien dis que mon français n'était pas parfait. Il secoua la photo quelques secondes avant de me la tendre. J'ai l'air très surprise dessus, et aussi un peu bête à cause de mon corps de crevette. Enlevant mes lunettes de soleil, je vis qu'il était blond, avec des yeux gris et une dent cassée. Ca lui fait un sourire marrant.

-Drôle d'accent.

-Le tiens, je fis une pause pour chercher un mot, il n'est pas mieux.

- Je suis impressionné par ta répartie, il me dit en riant, anglaise ?

En même temps, c'est dur d'avoir de la répartie quand on ne connaît pas la moitié des mots qu'on voudrait utiliser.

- Non, Yougoslave. Je lui dis platement, bien sur je suis anglaise, ça s'entends. Tu prends beaucoup photo des gens dans vacances ?

-Pas mal oui, je fais la collection. Est-ce que c'est Severus Snape en train de se faire bouillir dans un chaudron que tu sculpte ?

Je jetais un œil au relief que je fais dans le sable.

- Peut-être, ne sachant pas s'il est moldu ou pas. J'ai cour avec lui. C'est un horrible professeur. Il a du beurre dans les cheveux.

Il éclata de rire.

- Oui j'ai vu, on a sa photo dans mon livre de potion, à cause de ses découvertes sur les différentes propriétés des peaux de serpent. Tu es de Poudlard alors ? Je viens de Beauxbâtons »

Ah et il s'appelle Damien Martin. Pendant tout le reste de la semaine, nous avons discuté de nos écoles respectives, il m'a montré des coins sympas, m'a parlé des coquillages sur la plage, on a fait nos devoirs d'astronomie ensembles, il m'a appris à faire du beach volley et je lui ai montré quelques mouvement de majorette à faire avec sa baguette pour impressionner les gens. A la fin du voyage, alors que je lui disais au revoir, il m'a tendu quelques photos parmi celles que nous avons prises durant tout le voyage, dont celle où nous utilisons nos baguettes comme des moustaches.

« Je t'écrirais, je dis, promis.

- C'est facile de promettre, il ronchonna. Moi j'ai une meilleure idée ! Ferme les yeux.

Je le regardais de travers pendant un instant, puis, me disant que je devais me dépêcher parce que mes tuteurs allaient s'inquiéter de ne pas savoir où je suis alors qu'on doit partir, je fermais les yeux en haussant les épaules. Je le senti me prendre la main, avant que ses lèvres ne touchent doucement les miennes.

Ah.

Je restai sans bouger quelques instants, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer. Puis j'entendis un flash et je reculais vivement. Je le vis secouer une photo en me faisant un grand sourire.

« Maintenant je suis sur que tu m'écriras ! dit-il avant de s'enfuir en courant, Goudebaille Victoire !

Cette espèce de… de…

- CLOPOOOOORTE ! »

Je l'entendis rire au loin et son rire m'accompagna durant tout le voyage en avion. A la maison, je couru vers ma chambre aussi vite que je le pouvais et enfouissais ma tête dans mon oreiller, pour que personne ne m'entende crier.

« SQQQQQQQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE »

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un cri. Plutôt un gloussement suraigu. Mais voilà, j'ai eu mon premier baiser. Sans utiliser de philtre d'amour ou rien, juste comme ça, d'un ami à un autre pour dire au revoir. Bon, à la réflexion ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais… Voilà ! Disons que c'est agréable de savoir que je suis… embrassable ? Bon seulement quand je n'ai pas de boutons. Mmmm. Je crois que ça doit valoir le coup que je mette ma fierté au placard et que j'aille demander du pus de bubobub à Mrs Pomfresh. Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire à Montague, lui me vante ses conquêtes de plages et les marques de mains sur son visage, mais je trouve ça vulgaire. Je sais qu'il va râler s'il apprend que je ne le lui ai pas dis mais, voilà, j'aimerais garder ça pour moi. Pfff. J'agis comme une des gamines des romans qui passent dans les magazines pour ados que Christy achète. Remue-toi ma fille ! Où est passée ton féminisme ?

Le reste de mes vacances se passa sans événements particuliers, j'écrivis des tas de lettres à Damien et à Montague, conseillant à ce dernier de changer ses techniques de drague, parce que la peau de sa joue allait finir par se décoller. A la mi Août, je le revis en allant chercher mes livres chez Fleury et Botts.

« Colovaria !

Je senti le sort atteindre ma tête et me retournait, prête à immoler quelqu'un.

- Bonjour Victoire. Me dit-il en rangeant sa baguette sous sa cape. C'est beau le Sud de la France?

J'avais oublié son sens de la politesse.

- Tu sais Montague, habituellement on ne salue pas ses amis en leur jetant des sorts dans le dos. Mais à part ça oui c'était sympa.

Il regarda les livres dans mes bras.

- Tes mèches commençaient à se décolorer. Tu fais déjà les courses pour la rentrée ?

-J'aime bien m'avancer. Je dis simplement, l'année dernière j'avais été chercher mes livres début août pour pouvoir tous les lire une ou deux fois.

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il avait pitié.

-Tu es complètement folle.

- Et tes devoirs de vacances t'en es où ? Je demandais innocemment.

Il rougit un peu avant de prendre la fuite.

- HUM, mon père va s'inquiéter… tu comprends je lui ai faussé compagnie alors qu'il retirait de l'argent à Gringotts. Sur ce, ravi de t'avoir vue Victoire, on se revoit en septembre.

-Bye bye ! Je dis avec un grand sourire »

Après cela, je fus enfouie sous une tonne de travail, tentant de m'avancer autant que possible. L'année dernière ça avait été plus facile parce que j'étais super excitée à propos de tout ce que je découvrais et absorbais tout comme une éponge. Bon, je ne dis pas que ce n'est plus le cas, mais le truc c'est que je vais moins vite et je n'ai que quinze jours au lieu d'avoir un mois. Donc je m'use les yeux sur mes livres. Si ça continue je vais devoir m'acheter des lunettes ! Je rempli déjà suffisamment de clichés sur les premiers de classes boutonneux, sans avoir à remplir celui-ci aussi, merci beaucoup. Le jour J se passa avec beaucoup moins de stress et de larmes que l'année passée, mais Christy me donna une double de dose de sandwich et trucs en tous genres pour Montague. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne le rencontre jamais, pare qu'elle risque d'être très, mais alors très très déçue. Elle croit que c'est un gentleman. AHAHAHA… non. Je leur fis un gros câlin avant de courir de l'autre côté de la barrière, arrivant pile à temps, alors que le train allait partir. Un jour je vais devoir lui courir après si je continue comme ça. Je cherchais pendant quelques temps un compartiment où me mettre avant de me retrouver nez à nez avec Montague et son traditionnel « Bonjour Victoire ». Faudra vraiment que je lui apprenne à prononcer mon prénom tiens.

« Salut Montague ! T'as trouvé un compartiment ?

-Oui, nous sommes avec Farley et Bletchley, quand il vit que j'allais protester il me couper, oui je sais Farley est une peste et une idiote. Mais Bletchley veut sortir avec alors je n'ai pas pu la virer.

Je levais mes yeux au ciel avant de le suivre, l'empêchant de prendre mon poignet sous le prétexte que j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour porter ma valise. Malgré la présence de ma colocataire, le voyage se passa relativement bien. Probablement parce qu'elle avait retenu la leçon depuis que j'avais fais exploser sa potions, la recouvrant de verrues. Nous nous amusâmes à échanger les nouveaux surnoms pour Rogue que nous avions trouvés, choquant les deux autres. Avant que Bletchley ne se joigne à nous. Je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt inventif, même si ses surnoms sont un peu longs et qu'il en trouve plus facilement pour MacGonagal que pour Roguedoudou. M'enfin, on a plus d'entraînement que lui aussi. Cette année, au lieu de passer par les barques, nous allons utiliser des calèches. Si vous vous imaginez un truc de princesses, je vous arrête tout de suite. Les calèches sont noires, la peinture est écaillée et elles semblent avancer toutes seules. Mot clé : Semblent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses ? Cria Farley, dégoûtée.

Nous la regardâmes curieusement.

- Farley, il n'y a rien, dit platement Montague. Déjà alcoolique à ton âge tut tut tut…

-Non attends, je dis, mal à l'aise. Regarde dans la boue.

On voyait des empreintes de sabots dans le sol, bougeant comme si un cheval levait et rabaissait ses sabots. Voyant que les autres Serpentards refusaient de bouger et que nous causions un attroupement, je m'avançais lentement, les bras tendus comme un aveugle. Je rentrais vite en contact avec une peau de serpent avant de retirer ma main à toute vitesse, comme si j'avais été brûlée.

- Il y a un truc, je dis simplement. Bon on rentre ? Il pèle.

Le contact de cette peau froide et écailleuse me fit beaucoup plus frissonner que je ne le montrais et à la tombée de la nuit, alors que je m'endormais après avoir menacé de brûler les valises de mes coloc si elles tentaient quoi que ce soit, je m'imaginais un grand cheval aux écailles noires et aux ailes de chauve-souris. Je rêvais qu'il m'emmenait au fond de l'océan pour me manger.

C'est officiel : Poudlard est mauvais pour mon psyché !

* * *

C'est dur de tenir les délaiiiiiis. Mais merci à Morgane Black et PialStigma pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait tellement plaisir ! Ah et oui, si Quirrel est plutôt gentil, qu'il est considéré comme un bon prof, qu'il n'est pas possédé et qu'on entends pas parler de Harry Potter… C'est parce que Victoire à trois ans de plus que lui ! Il n'arrivera qu'en quatrième année. Comme Hagrid connaissait déjà Quirrel j'en ai déduis qu'il avait déjà été prof à Poudlard, donc ici, nous avions un Quirrel plus jeune, juste avant qu'il ne parte en Albanie à la fin de l'année. Vives les Plasticines et Infected Mushrooms pour me donner de l'inspiration !


	4. D comme Découvertes

Chapitre 4 : D comme Découvertes.

Je m'ennuieeeeeee.

Non vraiment. C'est abominable. L'année dernière, chaque journée était une aventure frénétique, un enchaînement de vengeances, de cours, de fuites à travers les couloirs et de nouvelles découvertes sur le monde magique. Cette année ? Je commence à m'habituer au château et j'ai arrêté de me perdre. Je suis trop rapide alors les septièmes années s'attaquent à la chair fraiche. Et comble de l'horreur, mes coloc me foutent la paix. Je pensais qu'elles ne comprendraient jamais, mais si. J'ai droit à une paix royale dans mon dortoir, elles n'osent même plus parler en ma présence ! Bon c'est peut être à cause de ce que j'ai fais la semaine dernière. J'explique : Alors qu'une première année aussi boutonneuse que moi l'an dernier passait devant elle, Hestia a dit d'une voix forte « Uhf ! Vous savez ce dont je rêve ? Un jour ! Un seul petit jour dans l'année où je ne serais pas obligée de voir des mochetées ! Tu vois ça Flora ? Un jour où tous les gros lards et toutes les bâtardes seraient obligés de rester chez eux s'ils ne veulent pas se faire tuer ! ». La petite s'est enfuie en pleurant, et, voilà, je me suis sentie obligée de la venger. Parce que j'ai un cœur grand comme ça. Et PAS parce que je cherchais juste un prétexte pour martyriser les Carrow. Non non non.

« …Chartier. Le Chartier est un animal ressemblant à un furet qui… et … De quoi je parlais déjà ? Ah oui les Bandimons… »

Une autre raison pour laquelle cette année est pourrie ? Spinead. Notre nouveau prof de Défense. Qui, comme vous pouvez le voir, est doté de la capacité mémorielle d'un poisson rouge. Et pense là de suite que nous sommes des premières années. Je préfère encore quand il nous prend pour des quatrièmes années, au moins on s'avance. Désespérée, je laisse ma tête tomber sur la table avec un bruit sourd. Montague me tapote un peu, faisant une pause dans la partie de pendu qu'il avait commencée avec Farley.

« Quoi ?

- Tu laisse tomber ?

- Euh… je crois oui. Avec lui comme prof ça sert à rien.

Je le vois alors lever le poing en signe de victoire, j'entends quelques marmonnements et autres soupirs avant que des mornilles ne soient échangées d'une main à l'autre dans toute la salle. Bande de connards.

- Je vous hais. Tous autant que vous êtes. Je vous tuerais dans vos lits un jour.

- Mais oui, mais oui, se contente de me répondre la chose me servant de meilleur ami sur un ton condescendant. »

Tapote-moi la tête tant que t'y est pétasse. Vous savez qu'il s'est fait engagé comme gardien de rechange dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? Et c'est moi qui suis dingue après ça. Je ne suis jamais montée sur un balais de ma vie et croyez moi, je préfèrerais que les choses restent ainsi. QUI ? Non mais dîtes moi QUI a pensé que ça pourrait être amusant, de jouer à un truc où chaque blessure est potentiellement fatale, et, encore mieux, d'y rajouter deux balles dont le but est de tuer les joueurs ? Je suis contre ce sport. Je me suis même faite porter pâle durant les cours de vol en première année. Ma technique ? Je frappe très fort mon visage contre un mur. Suffisamment pour me casser le nez. Ensuite je vais chez Mrs Pomfresh. Douloureux mais radical.

« Meadows, me chuchote Farley

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Elle hésite un instant devant mon air plus qu'inamical

- T'as écris une lettre à Quirrel non ?

Ouaip. Au troisième cours avec Spinead, je lui ai envoyé une lettre où je lui suppliai de revenir. Je l'ai écrite sur un parchemin avec des fleurs séchées parce que je sais qu'il aime bien. A chaque fois que je passais devant son bureau l'année dernière, j'avais l'impression que ça sentait comme chez mes grands-parents.

-Euh ouais…

- Il compte revenir ? demanda-t-elle, sonnant légèrement désespérée.

-D'ici deux trois ans. »

En entendant cela, elle écrasa sa tête sur la table. A oui c'est vrai, il me semble qu'elle craquait pour Quirrel. C'est sur que le vieux Spinead n'a pas le même sex appeal qu'un jeune professeur talentueux, qui en plus n'avait que sept ans de plus que nous. Bon j'avoue, moi aussi je craquais pour Quirrel. Mais en même temps regardez ce qui m'entoure ! Mon meilleur pote est un goujat qui se comporte comme si toutes les filles étaient des putes, Bletchley se cure les orifices et je ne parle pas que de son nez. Et le reste ? Une bande de consanguins et de babouins ! Alors oui, l'objet de mes attentions est un prof. Au moins ce n'est pas Rogue. C'est vrai, qui arriverait à fantasmer sur un Rogue en string léopard ?

AAAAHHHH L'IMAGE MENTALE !

Je vais devoir javelliser mon cerveau.

Sortant de cours, nous voyons passer deux petits Gryffondors identiques, courant alors que nous pouvons entendre Rusard proférer des menaces à leur suite. Bah. Il va les rattraper bien assez vite, il connait tous les passages secrets du château. Et alors que nous nous dirigeons vers les fauteuils de la salle commune pour y finir notre journée, mon cerveau fait tilt. Je me retourne lentement vers le piédestal de la statue de Serpentard, relisant pour la énième fois ce qui y est gravé.

« Parles Moi Salazard, Le Plus Grand Des Quatres De Poudlard »

Passage secret. Les passages secrets ont besoin de codes pour être ouverts non ? Pourquoi faire écrire un truc aussi bizarre sur un piédestal de sa statue ? Pourquoi pas la devise de la maison ?

La Chambre des Secrets. Salazard Serpentard à crée une pièce secrète dans ce château, un passage secret, auquel seul un digne héritier de Serpentard pourrait accéder. « un » et pas « le » sous entends qu'il y a plusieurs héritiers possibles. Et si c'était nous ? Tous les Serpentards ? Et s'il avait voulu dire que nous étions les seuls à pouvoir y accéder parce que le mot de passe était _juste sous notre nez ?_

« Montague ? Si tu te fais chier j'ai un truc pour toi.

Il releva les yeux de son dernier tome de « Martin Migg Le Moldu Fou », visiblement intéressé.

- Langage.

Je lui fais un grand sourire, une lueur un peu folle dans l'œil.

- Ca te dirait de trouver la Chambre des Secrets ? »

Sur le coup, il m'avait répondu d'aller me jeter dans le lac, alors j'ai du commencer sans lui avec des résultats… discutables. Mais j'ai finis par y arriver ! Je l'aie trouvée ! Et je vais montrer à tous ces sangs-de-bourbe la puissannnnnnce de Salazar Serpentard ! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA !... hum

Non je déconne, j'ai juste trouvé un russe.

« Bien, nous dit MacGonagal, Parlons de vos retenues. Mr Montague, vous allez aider le professeur Chourave à décharger son stock d'engrais. Miss Meadows, Mr Tedlesky, vous irez remettre en état les toilettes des filles du troisième étage sous la surveillance de Mr Rusard.

Traduction : corvée de chiottes. Remarque, je préfère ça à passer ma soirée à décharger de la bouse de dragon, pauvre Montague, il est tout vert. Alors que Rusard nous récite avec amour les différents châtiments corporels qu'il aimerait nous infliger, je jette un regard en coin à mon camarade de nettoyage. Il est très grand, très pâle, très blond et très maigre. Quand je vous disais que les mecs ici ils sont tous nuls. Arrivés devant une porte sur laquelle est écrite « hors service », Rusard l'ouvre avec de grands gestes, nous montrant les toilettes les plus dégoûtantes de l'école. Ah d'accord… J'imagine que ma tête doit être drôle à voir, parce que cette espèce de sadique ricane en nous passant ses articles de nettoyage.

- Je reviens dans deux heures, j'espère que ce sera étincelant… j'espère pour vous…

Et là-dessus, il nous enferme en ricanant. Génial. Lâchant un gros soupir, je prends un balai et m'attelle à la tâche. Personnellement, ça ne me gêne pas de nettoyer, je trouve ça plutôt relaxant. Au bout d'un moment, alors que je frotte avec vigueur une cuvette, je me mets à chanter une des chansons que ma mère écoute tout le temps.

- One way or another, i'm gonna seeya, I'm gonna metcha metcha metcha one day …

-… maybe next week…

Je regarde Tedlesky, qui a commencé à chanter et à se dandiner avec moi.

-…I wiiill drrrrive past your house, Aaaand if the lights are all dooown…

C'est plus agréable de travailler en chantant, je trouve. Même si ça fait bizarre parce que je chante super mal. Mais lui il chante bien. OUA ah. Je viens de trouver une qualité à un mec de Poudlard. Inouï. Une fois la chanson finie, il sort la tête de sa cabine.

-Tu t'appelle comment ?

Allez Vicky, fais toi un ami fréquentable ! Parce que pour l'instant t'es seulement pote avec un goujat, et amicale avec un gros dégueulasse.

- Victoire et toi ?

- Nikita. Pourrrquoi tu es en rrretenue ?

Ouch l'accent. Je me lève pour frotter les inscriptions sur les cloisons.

- J'ai eu un T- en Histoire de la Magie et j'ai éclaté de rire quand Binns m'a demandé des explications.

Je l'entends faire une pause.

- Je savais pas que ça existait le T-.

- Ben non justement il l'a inventé pour moi. Et toi qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Il fait un long « euhh… » hésitant avant de répondre.

- Les autrrres Serrdaigles ne m'aiment pas à cause de mon accent, et parce que je me laisse marrrcher sur les pieds. Alorrrs je rrreste souvent ici, parrrce que perrrsonne ne vient m'y cherrrcher. Sauf qu'à forrce de m'y trrrouver, MacGonagal à décidé de me punirr, parrce que se sont des toilettes pourr filles.

Ah oui, les super pratiques des Serdaigles, je les avais oubliées. Au moins maintenant, je sais pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais croisé, alors qu'on est de la même année. C'est pas bête de se cacher là, vu l'odeur- qui grâce à nos efforts acharnés, est en train de refluer- je doute que qui que ce soi utilise ces toilettes. Il me dit aussi qu'il était à la chorale de Poudlard, et qu'il adorait voler mais n'aimait pas particulièrement le Quidditch. Je lui parlais de Montague, de mes coloc et de tout ce que j'avais pu leur faire, et de mon but de rechercher les pièces secrètes de Poudlard. Sans préciser que je cherche la Chambre des Secrets. Il est trop fréquentable il ne comprendrait pas. Finalement, au bout de trois heures et pas deux, le vieux pervers sadomasochiste nous relâcha. Il râla aussi sur la propreté des lieux mais hey, trois heures à deux pour retaper des toilettes condamnées depuis Mathusalem, c'est pas suffisant ! Dès que nous tournons à l'angle, Nikita me donne un petit coup de coude.

- Je ne connais pas de passages secrrets, mais je sais où sont les cuisines ! Tu veux voirrr ? »

Excursion nocturne avec un parfait inconnu qui vit dans des toilettes ? Ouais !

Je le suivais, l'empêchant de lancer un lumos pour ne pas nous faire repérer. Ca, c'est l'erreur classique : on n'allume jamais la lumière, parce que c'est LE truc qui va faire que les profs nous retrouvent. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'eux et les préfets ont pris l'habitude de voir dans les ténèbres à force de faire des rondes. Je le laisse me guider, mais c'est moi qui dis quand est-ce que nous bougeons et quand est-ce que nous courons. Désolé Niki, mais j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi dans ce domaine. Nous arrivons à un tableau sur lequel nous pouvons voir une coupe de fruit, il chatouille la poire qui-sérieusement ?- se mets à rigoler. Elle se transforme alors en poignée et il me fait signe de passer en fermant les yeux. Quand je les rouvre, je suis entourée de petites créatures aux yeux globuleux, et de délicieuses odeurs arrivent à mes narines. Une flopée des petites créatures arrive vers nous en couinant, me faisant sursauter.

« Pas de panique ! Il dit en riant, ce sont des elfes de maison, ils aiment aider les sorrrciers.

C'est vrai que maintenant que je les écoute, ils ne sont pas en train de crier « Crève sale bâtarde ! Crève ! ». Mais plutôt « Vous voulez du gâteau ? » et autres. Ils sont cools !

- C'est génial ! Comment tu les as trouvées ?

- C'est mimi Geignarrrde qui m'en a parrrlé. Elle avait une amie à Poufsouffle et leurs dorrrtoirrs sont dans le coin.

-Qui ça ? Je demande en fronçant les sourcils

Il penche la tête sur le côté.

-Mimi Geignarrrde, le fantôme qui vit dans les toilettes abandonnées qu'ont vient de nettoyer. T'en a jamais entendu parrrler ?

Je fais signe que non. Mais c'est sur que ça explique pourquoi elles ont été abandonnées à l'origine. Je pris un des muffins que les elfes avaient posé, parmi la pyramide de gâteaux dans un coin.

- Pourquoi elle hante les toilettes ? Je demande par curiosité

Il réfléchit un peu.

- Elle est toujourrs trrrrès flattée quand on lui demande, tu devrrrais le fairrre. Mais il me semble qu'elle a été tuée quand la Chambrrre des Secrrrrets a été ouverrrte il y a une cinquantaine d'années. »

Je manque d'avaler de travers. La Chambre des Secrets à déjà été ouverte et Mimi Geignarde a été tuée par le monstre. J'ai enfin un point de départ ! Je raccompagne Niki vers sa salle commune, sous le prétexte que je n'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse prendre. Mais en fait, c'était surtout parce que je voulais savoir où était sa salle commune. On est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas. Mais avant qu'il ne parte je lui signale que les Serdaigles sont acceptés à la table des Serpentards. Après, je lui ai pas dis que c'est parce selon la légende, Serpentard et Serdaigle se seraient fait prendre en train de se culbuter quelque part dans le château. Après tout ce n'est pas sur. Quand on a demandé confirmation à la Dame Grise elle nous a engueulés. Pour ma défense, c'était l'idée de Montague. Montague d'ailleurs, qui s'est étouffé en me voyant arriver les bras chargés de gâteaux dans la salle commune. Je les déposais sur la table basse et enjoignait à tout le monde de se servir. C'est toujours bien la popularité. Puis, m'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Montague je lui lançais un sourire victorieux.

« Où as-tu trouvé tout ça Meadows ?

Je pris un air faussement offensé, sa spécialité d'ordinaire.

- Tu ne m'appelle plus Victoire ?

- Non tu m'énerve.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Mauvais perdant.

Il se met à bouder et me tourne le dos. Vous saviez que pour vous montrer leur amour les chats vous montrent leur cul ? Et ben Montague c'est pareil.

- Et bien pendant que tu déchargeais la bouse, j'ai été de corvée de chiottes avec Nikita -d'ailleurs il mange avec nous demain- et en sortant il m'a montré les cuisines. Je me suis débrouillée pour obtenir la localisation approximative des dortoirs des Poufsouffle, celle du dortoir des Serdaigle – Ils s'ouvrent en répondant à une énigme- ah et j'ai appris que Mimi Geignarde avait été tuée il y a cinquante ans par le monstre de Serpentard.

Il me regarde fixement. Avant de reprendre un éclair.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas chômé. Il mâche pensivement avant de continuer, tu sais quoi Bébé ? Je crois que je vais t'aider à la trouver cette Chambre. Si quelqu'un a réussi il y cinquante ans, on devrait y arriver à deux. En plus, nous avons un indice qu'il n'avait pas. Mimi elle est jolie au moins ? »

Il y a des jours où j'ai envie de me cogner la tête contre les murs. Vivre avec Montague c'est comme danser le cha-cha, un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. A chaque fois que j'ai l'impression qu'il se comporte comme un être civilisé, il lâche un truc comme ça. Le pire ? Il est fiancé à une fille qui a deux ans de moins que lui, et il s'en fiche complètement. Quoi que. Peut être qu'il veut en profiter un max parce qu'il sait qu'il va se faire marier dès qu'il aura fini Poudlard ? … Non. Connaissant l'individu, il se gênera pas pour la tromper, même quand ils seront mariés. Pourquoi je suis amie avec un truc pareil ?

…

Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop y réfléchir. C'est mieux pour ma conscience vraiment. SI j'en ai une. Déjà ce n'était pas très clair avant, mais depuis que je suis à chez les serpents, ça l'est de moins en moins. Uh. Non vraiment, faut que j'arrête d'y penser.

« Qui veux le dernier gâteau ? »

A MOI !

Le lendemain, je me réveille couverte de bleus à cause de la bataille pour le dernier gâteau. En plus ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai eu. C'est un cinquième année qui a lancé un sortilège d'attraction dessus avant de s'enfuir. Bienvenu chez les serpents, où vous trouverez des fiancés infidèles, des gorilles et des voleurs de gâteaux. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi le Dark Lord est devenu dingue. Alors que je suis étalée sur ma table, écoutant vaguement Bletchley complimenter Farley –et l'insulter par mégarde- je sens quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de moi.

« C'est qui lui ?

On ne mord pas les gens Montague.

- Lui il a un nom et il s'appelle Nikita Tedlesky, je râle. Niki, je te présente Montague. C'est une personne digne, poli et amical. Un vrai gentleman.

- Bonjourrr.

Je vis vaguement le dis gentleman plisser les yeux.

- Pourquoi lui tu l'appelle par son prénom et pas moi ?

- Parce que tu me traite comme ta pute ?

- Tu ES ma pute. Il me dit platement.

C'est justement ça le problème. Me relevant finalement, je vois le regard perdu de Niki, qui alterne entre nous regarder moi et Montague, et admirer Farley qui noie son soupirant dans un bol de porridge. Je lui donne une petite tape dans le dos.

- T'inquiète pas tu va t'habituer.

Bizarrement, ça n'a pas l'air de le rassurer. Ou alors c'est parce que Montague a l'air de vouloir l'étrangler.

-… Tu aimes le Quidditch ?

- Tu supporte quelle équipe ?

- Les Harrrrpies de Holyhead, je les trrrouve jolies et elles jouent bien. Alors les matchs sont encorrre mieux à rrregarrrder !

Je le regarde comme s'il avait deux têtes. Ne me dîtes pas que je vais devoir me taper un AUTRE fanatique de gros seins et de balais ? Montague se mit à sourire et lui tendit la main.

- Dans ce cas là, ravi de te rencontrer Tedlesky. Tu permets que je t'appelle Nikita ?

NNNNNNNOOOOOONNN !

- Vous savez que le Quidditch est le truc le plus gay que je connaisse ?

Presque, d'abord il y a les Village People.

Ils s'étouffent et me regardent avec de grands yeux.

- C'est vrai ! Je vous rappelle que vous jouez sur des bâtons, que selon toi Montague « tout est dans le coup de rein », qu'en première année vous vous êtes entraînés à la « prise en main du bâton » sur des saucisses et pour finir, les douches sont communes. Et puis c'est pas toi qui m'a dit que la baguette et le balai d'un sorcier sont des extensions de sa bite ?

Ils ne disent rien. Puis Truman, qui nous écoutait, lève la main.

- Il a pas dit ça.

Je lui lance un regard noir. De quoi il se mêle lui ?

- Ah non ?

-Non. Il a dit pénis.

Voyant que je m'apprête à sortir ma baguette, il prend la fuite. Gabriel Truman, lièvre de Serpentard, apprenti espion. Il m'énerve. Il nous énerve tous en fait, parce qu'il a de la merde sur tout le monde et qu'il ne veut pas partager.

- C'est ça ouais… PRENDS DE L'AVANCE ! lui hurle Montague en faisant craquer ses jointures.

Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a de la merde sur Montague aussi ? Un truc qui ferait qu'il arrêtera enfin de me prendre pour sa pute ?

- Ca ne vous arrive jamais d'être gentils entre vous ? Me demande Niki »

Aha.

C'est beau de rêver.

* * *

J'adore mon correcteur orthographique. Quand j'ai écris Tedlesky il m'a proposé téléski, j'étais morte de rire. La chanson qu'ils chantent est bien de leur époque, elle est sortie en 1981 et s'appelle « One way or another » de Blondie. C'est l'une des chansons les plus populaires de tous les temps, elle se place même devant « Satisfaction » des Rolling Stones, alors j'ai pensé que ça ne ferait bizarre de les entendre la chanter. Bien évidement, les deux petits Gryffondors sont Fred et George en première année. Je tenais à préciser que la promotion de Victoire compte sept serpentards : Gemma Farley, Jonathan Montague, Gabriel Truman, Flora et Hestia Carrow, Miles Bletchley et Victoire. Et à part Victoire, je n'en n'ai inventé aucun.

J'ai plus de 80 visiteurs qui ont lu au moins deux chapitres chacun…et j'ai que trois reviews (qui m'ont fais super plaisir ! Merci :D)…

Siouplait ! Je vous donnerais des cookies !

Reviewwwwwwwww ?


	5. E comme Enigmatique

Chapitre 5 : E comme Enigmatique

Non

Juste non

« Allez Victoirre !

Apprends à prononcer mon prénom d'abord.

- Victoire, arrête de résister, tu mettras tu cul ici que tu le veuille ou non !

J'ai dis NON !

Je vous fais un petit topo : Il y a une semaine, j'ai expliqué à Niki et à Montague pourquoi le trouvais que le Quidditch était le deuxième truc le plus gay que je connaisse. Jusque là vous suivez ? Bien. Hier, en me disant bonne nuit, Niki et Montague avaient l'air de préparer quelque chose. Sur le coup je me dis « bof, ça doit être un truc de mec… » et je vais me coucher. Mais ce matin à six heures précises, ils ont débarqué dans mon dortoir torses nus en tapant sur des casseroles. Avec des peintures de guerre sur le visage. La première chose que j'ai dite c'est « … C'est trop tôt pour ce genre de conneries. Revenez dans une heure ». Ils n'ont pas été d'accord. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils resteraient et continueraient à fouttre le bordel, jusqu'à ce que je bouge mes fesses, et que je m'habille. Les hurlements de mes colocs m'ont aidé à faire un choix rapide. Montague a tenté de me donner un coup de main pour enlever ma chemise de nuit, mais il a du abandonner très vite, avant que mon poing ne rencontre sa tronche. Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais plus ou moins bien habillée et sortie mentalement de mon lit et je me dirigeais vers la salle commune. Et devinez quoi ? Ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire, que de me bander les yeux et de m'attacher les poignets et les chevilles. Ensuite ils m'ont emmenée à la tour d'astronomie, criante et gesticulante. Je tiens, à remarquer, que ce n'est même plus étonnant pour les élèves des autres maisons de voir des Serpentard se kidnapper entre eux. Ca vous donne une idée de l'ambiance dans la salle commune.

« ATTENTION HERPES !

-C'est quoi l'herpèce ? me demande Montague en me posant brutalement.

Note à moi-même : cesser de faire des références moldues quand Montague est là. Il ne comprend jamais rien. Niki se contente de soupirer avant de m'enlever mon bandeau. Oh non. Oh non les salauds. Ils ont…

Montague se mit sur son comète 260, attendant patiemment que Nikita ai finit de me détacher.

- On a décidé de te t'offrrirr une petite balade, me dit Niki.

-NNNNOOOOONNN

Et nous en revenons donc, là où nous étions. Je suis actuellement accrochée à la poignée de la porte, telle l'huitre à son rocher, et Tedlesky-Le-Traitre me tire par les pieds. Montague nous regarda l'un et l'autre, avant de me donner un bon cou de manche sur les doigts. Je tombais, pas très gracieusement, sur Niki. La brute me tendit la main pour me relever, se remettant sur son balai. Je le regardais de travers, flairant l'arnaque, mais pris sa main quand même. Je n'aurais pas du. Il me laissa tomber à mi-chemin, mais cassa ma chute en m'attrapant par la taille et me flaquant sans ménagement sur son balai, posée en amazone.

- MONTAGUE ! Arrête de te comporter comme un animal et lâche-moi immédiatement !

Je le senti ricaner dans mon oreille, avant que le balai de parte dans les airs à toute vitesse, me faisant hurler. Il ralenti un peu avant de se diriger vers le lac noir.

- Toujours envie que je te lâche ?

Je secouais vigoureusement la tête, agrippée de toutes mes forces au balai. Sentant que je ne risquais pas de le gifler avant d'être descendue de cet engin de torture, il prit ses aises, et posa une de ses mains sur ma cuisse. N'ayez pas peur, je vais me venger. Mais là… Là je ne peux pas. D'accord, la vue est magnifique, mais je dois être à au moins cent mètres d'altitude. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'au moindre faux mouvement, c'est crêpe de Victoire. Il ne retira pas sa main de ma cuisse quand Niki arriva à notre hauteur, et je le vis lui lancer un regard de coq de basse cour. Tssk. Tu ne vas pas faire cette tête longtemps connard, fais moi confiance. Je frappe sa main pour l'enlever. Il me jette un regard sadique.

Et plonge vers le sol.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Lorsqu'il se redresse je suis agrippée à lui, plus solidement que je ne l'étais à la poignée de porte tout à l'heure. ET il a reposé sa main sur ma cuisse. Quand je vous dis que je ne l'aime Pas. Du. Tout. Niki éclate de rire et prends les tas de photos. Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir des amis sympas pour changer ? Bon d'accord j'arrête de râler, Nikita est gentil comme tout. Il a juste… des crises on va dire.

Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si je cachais des antidépresseurs dans sa nourriture ? Il se changerait en carpette ?

Nous faisons le tour du domaine, des grilles à la forêt interdite, avant de revenir à la tour d'astronomie. Une fois certaine que non, je ne suis plus en l'air, j'attrape Montague par le col.

- Ecoute-moi bien Montague, la prochaine fois que tu fais un truc pareil, j'enfoncerais ta baguette tellement profondément dans ton cul, que t'auras plus qu'à te gratter les couilles pour lancer un sort, _est ce que je suis assez claire_ ?

Il se contenta se hocher la tête, un peu intimidé.

- … Joyeux Anniverrrsairrre ?

Je me retournais vers Niki, surprise. Il parti chercher un énorme bouquet de lilas, caché dans un coin, et me le tendit.

- Vingt trrrois marrrs, c'est ton anniverrrsairrre.

Excuse moi mais entre le moment où j'ai été réveillée par deux sauvages et maintenant, je n'ai pas eu de temps d'y penser, parce que j'ai été attachée, kidnappée, détachée, torturée et pour finir molestée. J'imagine que ça doit être leur perception d'un anniversaire. Je prends le bouquet avant de lui faire un poutou sur la joue. Me retournant je vois que Montague s'approche dangereusement de ma tête. L'évitant, je me pince l'arête du nez.

- Montague, je suis trop fatiguée pour te gifler. Tu veux bien écraser ta tête contre ma main ? »

Evidemment, il ne le fit pas. Au petit déjeuner, je reçu le cadeau de mes tuteurs. De la part de Christy, une boite de maquillage dotée de cinq rouge à lèvres, huit blush, trois crayon khôl, deux mascaras, six gloss et -au secours- deux cent cinquante fards à paupières. De la part de Allan, je reçu « la chouette allant avec le paquet ».

La chouette… J'ai une chouette ! La chouette est très petite, grise et blanche, et actuellement en train de voler tout mon bacon. D'après Farley c'est une chouette des terriers. M'en fout elle est à moi. Je l'aie appelée « dominatrix», vu qu'elle a mangé mes œufs, qu'elle a un air méchant et qu'elle a menacé tous ceux qui tentaient de prendre du bacon. Montague a dit qu'il était fier de moi et que ça lui allait très bien. Nikita m'a demandé de ne pas la tuer. Il n'a pas l'air de me faire confiance sur comment s'occuper d'un animal… M'en fiche. Elle est toute jolie ma Dominatrix ! Elle mord toute le monde. Sauf moi. Elle reconnaît celle qui lui donne son bacon.

Vu la tête qu'elle tire, je crois que je vais devoir lui en donner tous les matins, si je ne veux pas me faire assassiner. Bravo papa : tu m'as trouvé la toute première chouette psychopathe connue à ce jour.

Après avoir passé la journée à travailler et à frapper les garçons, parce qu'ils essayent de s'imaginer ma tête avec du maquillage, je me suis couchée, le sourire aux lèvres. Y'a pas à dire, il est gentil comme tout Niki. Un peu trop. Mais j'imagine qu'il compense pour qu'à nous trois on fasse un personnage à peu près fréquentable. Alors que je regarde passer les poissons par la fenêtre, prête à m'endormir, j'entends trois petits coups lents à la porte. C'est un code que MontyMontague et moi avons mis au point en première année. Nous nous étions dis que, si mes colocs l'entendaient, elles nous vendraient à Rogue, d'où l'idée. Je m'habille rapidement, sans mettre de chaussure, car nous ne mettons pas de chaussures pour nos escapades nocturnes et sors, après avoir placé mon traversin sous mes couettes, pour me remplacer. J'attends que nous soyons sortis de la salle commune pour lui chuchoter.

« Me souviens pas qu'on ai un truc de prévu ?

- C'était un peu dur de t'en parler quand Nikita était là et après j'ai oublié

Ah ben bravo.

-On va voir Mimi Geignarde, pour commencer l'enquête. »

Nous nous déplaçons donc jusqu'au troisième étage, beaucoup plus rapidement et beaucoup plus silencieusement, que la semaine dernière avec Nikita. On voit l'expérience à l'œuvre, si je puis me permettre. Mais l'absence de chaussures aide beaucoup. Nous entrons précautionneusement dans les toilettes, et entendons une fille, pleurant dans une cabine. J'entrouvre la porte, et nous y découvrons le fantôme d'un élève de Serdaigle, avec des boutons et de grosses lunettes. Bingo. Je laisse Montague cuisiner Mimi. Il est vrai que c'est un rustre, mais il sait se retenir quand la cause est importante. Il la console, lui dit que nous sommes des amis de Nikita Tedlesky, dit que tous les élèves sont des idiots et caetera et caetera, jusqu'à ce que nous en arrivions au cœur du sujet.

« Tu sais tu es célèbre Mimi, non vraiment je ne mens pas, tu es même citée dans « Fantômes de Grande Bretagne » !

Oui, mais ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'elle y est citée pour avoir harcelé Olive Hornby, et pour être dans le top dix des fantômes les plus ennuyeux des îles Britanniques.

- Par contre, je ne voudrais pas manquer de tact, bien sur tu n'as pas à répondre…

Bizarrement, quand on dit ça, les gens se sentent pourtant toujours forcés de le faire.

- …mais comment es tu morte ?

Mimi rougit, pour la énième fois depuis le depuis de l'entretien, et se mit à jouer avec une de ses couettes en gloussant.

- Ohhhh et bien, Olive Hornby s'était encore moquée de mes lunettes, alors j'étais venue ici pour pleurer. Et puis, j'ai entendu la voix d'un garçon. Je suis sortie pour lui dire de s'en aller et j'ai vu deux graaands yeux jaunes vers les lavabos et… je suis morte ! J'ai senti mon esprit s'élever, parce que j'avais décidé de me venger d'Olive ! Oh crois moi elle a regretté de s'être moqué de mes lunettes !

Montague lui fit un grand sourire.

- S'était très gentil à toi de me dire ça Mimi merci.

Et dans un dernier gloussement, elle tomba à la renverse dans les toilettes, l'éclaboussant de la tête aux pieds. Montague se retourna vers moi, le masque de gentil garçon tombé, pour révéler son air profondément dégoûté.

- Ne m'oblige plus jamais à faire ça. Plus. Jamais.

Je lui souris avant de me tourner vers les lavabos.

- Tu vas bien être obligé de le faire si tu veux pouvoir te marier.

Il secoua la main, comme pour chasser une mouche.

- Quand je serais marié, tu seras ma maîtresse, et je pourrais donc éviter ma femme tant que je veux.

-Mais bien sur.

C'est qu'il y croit vraiment en plus. Je donne de petits coups dans les murs, cherchant un écho. Comprenant ce que je cherche, Montague m'imite.

- Trouvé.

Je cours vers, lui excitée comme une puce. Nous inspectons le lavabo de plus près, avant de trouver un petit serpent sur le robinet. Nous nous regardons, avant de faire une mini danse de la victoire. Silencieuse, évidemment. Nous nous agenouillons devant le lavabo, mettant nos yeux au niveau du dessin.

- Montague, je t'en prie, vu que tu as tant souffert, je te laisse l'ouvrir.

Comme ça, il ne s'en plaindra pas dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Il prend une grande inspiration, avant de parler, la voix tremblante, l'écho se faisant entendre dans toute la salle d'eau.

- Parle-moi Salazar, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard.

Et… Rien. Le bruit du robinet qui fuit ne m'avait jamais paru aussi pesant.

- Parle-moi Salazar, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard !

Mais rien n'en fit. Il réessaya en le disant à deux centimètres de serpent, dans le robinet, dans la bonde et dans le mur mais il ne se passa toujours rien. Par colère, je sortis ma baguette :

- Bombarda !

Montague se jeta sur le côté. Mais le sort ralenti à quelques centimètres du mur, avant d'être aspiré par le robinet.

Est-ce que j'ai la berlue ? Ce n'est pas un comportement normal de robinet ça, non non non.

- Bombarda Maxima !

Comme le précédent, mon sort fut à son tour aspiré par le robinet. Nous nous sommes regardés.

-C'est bien là. Je suis sûre que c'est là, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. Pourquoi protéger un mur de chiottes sinon ?

- Fourchelangue.

- A tes souhaits, je lui répondis en haussant un sourcil.

-Non ! Le Fourchelangue est la langue des serpents. Salazar la parlait, et seuls ceux de la lignée de Serpentard ont cette capacité.

Je lui fais les gros yeux.

-T'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? »

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement aussi déçu que moi. Nous sommes rentrés bredouilles à nos dortoirs. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, je me tourne et me retourne et le moindre mouvement dans le lac me réveille. J'ai bien envie d'exploser la vitre pour me défouler mais, voilà, j'ai aussi envie de vivre. Exaspérée, je descends dans la salle commune avec un livre de sortilèges et ma baguette. Je rallume le feu avec un sort avant de m'enfoncer dans un fauteuil et de tester ce dont parle le livre sur les coussins. Soi dit en passant, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse tester. Je ne peux pas le rendre chauve, ou changer la couleur de ses cheveux mais je peux le changer en pierre pour un temps. Sauf qu'après, je peux plus vraiment m'en servir. Ah ben c'est malin tiens. Je fais alors apparaître des bouquets. Des tas de bouquets. Difformes. Mais bon, à ma décharge, on ne voit orchideus avant l'année prochaine.

Alors qu'une gerbe des jacinthes les plus moches que j'ai jamais vues sortait de ma baguette, je vis Montague descendre de son dortoir avec une tête de dépressif, enroulé dans une couverture. Il s'assit sur le tapis devant le feu, avant de prendre mes bouquets pour les déchirer, pensif. J'imagine que je ne dois pas être la seule à avoir des problèmes de sommeil. Je viens avec lui, et enlève les restes des fleurs qui parsèment ses genoux pour les mettre au feu. Nous nous sommes regardés, avant qu'il ne me passe un bout de sa couverture. Je m'enroulais dedans avec lui, sans rien dire. Nous avons regardé les fleurs brûler toute la nuit, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a rendue très triste.

« Cochonou ? Porc ? Porc-épic ? Piggy la cochonne ? Kermit ? Pâté ? Jarret ? …

Inutile de vous dire que cet état d'esprit n'a pas duré longtemps. Dès le lendemain matin, nous avons décidé que si nous ne pouvions pas entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets, c'était tant pis, mais que d'avoir réussi à la trouver en deuxième année c'était déjà pas mal. Alors on a décidé que ça serait notre nouveau projet secret de trouver tous les passages secrets de l'école. Rien que nous deux, ni Nikita, ni Bletchley, ni Farley. Ah oui parce que Farley a décidé de faire ami-ami, je connais son prénom d'ailleurs, c'est Gemma. Ses raisons ? Elle a vu que Montague était pas mal torse nu, j'ai deux cent cinquante couleurs de fard à paupière et malgré le fait que je ne mette jamais de maquillage, je reste celle qui se débrouille le mieux avec. J'ai vécu avec Christy Meadows. Rien d'autre à dire.

- Saucisse ? Porc salé ? Porc salut ? Pieds de porc ! Non, pas pieds de porc ? Boudin alors ? Ah ça c'est vrai ça vous irais bien…

Pour trouver des passages secrets ? Rien de plus simple ! Il faut questionner les tableaux. Et d'après Dilys Derwent au troisième étage, le tableau de Morgane au septième étage, cache un passage qui amène juste devant la salle de sortilège. Et le mot de passe est un truc qui se rapporte au cochon. D'où le fait que je harcèle Morgane depuis vingt minutes.

- Groin ? Duvet ? Grognement ? Tire…

- COCHONET ! elle hurle. LE MOT DE PASSE EST COCHONET ! »

Je note le mot de passe avant de lui faire un petit signe et de partir. J'entends son cri de frustration derrière moi.

Chaos. Panique. Désordre. Mon travail ici est terminé.

Je trottine tranquillement, me baladant à droite, à gauche, discutant avec les tableaux. C'est fou tout ce qu'ils ont à dire, c'est marrant que personne ne leur parle jamais, j'apprends des tas de choses. Tenez, vous saviez que les trolls n'aiment pas danser ? Discutant avec un faune qui me fait énormément penser à Montague, j'obtiens une nouvelle information.

« Tu sais ma jolie, si tu cherche des pièces secrètes, il me semble qu'il y en a une derrière la gargouille là bas. Le mot de passe c'est plume en sucre. En récompense, je peux voir tes seins ? »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil en lui disant que je reviendrais quand j'en aurais. Vous comprenez pourquoi il me fait penser à mon meilleur ami ? Je me dirige donc devant la gargouille, qui est encore plus grande que mon directeur de maison. A l'entente du mot de passe, la gargouille pivote sur le côté, laissant place à un escalier. Cool ! Ca me fait trois passages secrets aujourd'hui. J'avais eu une bonne idée en fait. C'est un bon passe temps pour jours de pluie. Je grimpe les marches à toute vitesse alors que la gargouille cache à nouveau le passage. J'ouvre une porte et rentre dans une pièce fort bizarre. Elle est très grande, circulaire et les murs sont couverts de livres semblant très anciens, au milieu, il y a un grand bureau sur lequel se trouvent des petits instruments d'argent, qui fument, tournent et font de petits bruit. Je vois un deuxième escalier, qui mène à une deuxième porte. Cet. Endroit. Est. Bizarre.

Mais c'est le truc le plus cool que j'ai trouvé jusqu'à présent alors pourquoi s'arrêter là ?

Je me dirige vers les escaliers, mais un bruit m'arrête. Me retournant, je vois que c'est un très bel oiseau, magnifique même, avec un long cou de cygne et un corps d'aigle. Fascinée, je m'approche pour le caresser et il se met à chanter. C'est vraiment le plus beau chant que j'ai jamais entendu, il me fait me sentir légère, détendue… comme sur un nuage

« Vous vouliez me voir Miss Meadows ?

Je me retournais avec un cri, pour voir le directeur Dumbledore descendre les escaliers en me souriant. Alors ce sont ses appartements là haut… Rouge comme une tomate, je lui répondis.

-Euh non c'est juste que… Voilà je cherchais des passages secrets, et le faune au bout du couloir m'a dit qu'il y avait une pièce cachée derrière la statue, et que le mot de passe était plume en sucre, je ne savais pas que c'était votre bureau. Je suis désolée, je rajoutais avec une petite voix.

Pitié ! Ne me mettez pas une autre retenue avec Rusard !

Il s'assit à son bureau et me fit signe de m'asseoir en face.

- Ce château est une véritable merveille et moi-même il m'arrive d'être surpris. Un jour alors que je cherchais des toilettes, j'ai découvert une pièce remplie de pots de chambre de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles. Mais lorsque je suis revenu, elle avait disparu. Sorbet au citron ?

-S'il vous plait.

Il me tendit une boite, et j'en pris un en disant merci. Ce n'est pas mauvais ces trucs là. Mais je préfère les Suçacides. Il eut l'air surpris.

- Vous savez que vous êtes la première élève à en accepter un ?

Je hausse les épaules. Je n'ai plus peur des pédophiles depuis que je vis avec Montague. Je n'ai plus peur de grand-chose en fait.

- Habituellement les parents disent à leurs enfants de ne jamais accepter les bonbons des étrangers.

- Pas les vôtres ?

Non, parce que vu ma gueule, aucun pédophile ne voudra de moi.

- Ils me font confiance.

Il me jeta un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes.

- Savent ils que vous vous levez la nuit pour allez parler à Myrtle, vous et Mr Montague ?

…

Chopée…

-Oui. Je me repris, Enfin si ma lettre est arrivée. On ne pensait pas à mal vraiment en fait…

J'hésite un instant, puis me dis que de toute manière, je suis déjà dedans jusqu'au cou, alors autant tout déballer.

-… Nous cherchions la Chambre des Secrets. Je pense que vous l'avez déjà vu, mais sur le piédestal de la statue, il y a une phrase qui m'a fait penser à un mot de passe. Alors on a fait des recherches et on a appris que Mimi avait été tuée il y a cinquante ans quand la Chambre avait été ouverte. Alors on est allée la voir.

- Et ?

- On ne l'a pas trouvée. Enfin, on a trouvé Mimi oui, mais on n'a pas trouvé la chambre.

Il hocha la tête gravement.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous trouver la Chambre ?

- Pour voir à quoi ça ressemblait. Je dis.

Ben oui, mes tuteurs sont moldus, vous ne pensez quand même pas que je voulais lâcher le monstre sur les nés-moldus si ?

- Vous n'avez pas eu peur de vous retrouver devant le Monstre de Serpentard ?

- Pas vraiment. On a pensé que vu que nous étions des Serpentards il ne nous attaquerait pas.

Il secoua négativement la tête et fit une pause dramatique avant de continuer. Je dois admettre que ses pauses dramatiques sont plus classes que celles de Rogue.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu avoir plus tord mon enfant. Voyez vous, l'infortunée Miss Trotting n'étais pas la seule présente à cette époque là. J'étais professeur de Métamorphose en ce temps là, et la première victime du monstre était une jeune né-moldue de Serpentard. Elle a seulement été pétrifiée heureusement. Mais si l'on suit votre logique, cela signifierait que si vous aviez réussi à trouver la Chambre, Mr Montague en serait sorti vivant, mais pas vous miss.

J'ai eu l'impression de tomber. Wow. Je viens d'apprendre que je suis passée près de ma propre mort. Trop près à mon goût.

- Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir d'avoir été curieuse miss, mais souvenez vous du proverbe « la curiosité à tué le chat ». Pouvez-vous me promettre de ne plus chercher la Chambre ?

Je secouais vigoureusement la tête, me disant que de toute façon, je peux toujours promettre de ne plus la chercher, puisque je l'ai déjà trouvée.

- Je peux partir ? Je demandais d'une toute petite voix.

Il me montra la porte en souriant à nouveau. Je lui dis un au revoir machinal, avant de courir à toute vitesse vers les dortoirs, un grand nombre de questions tournoyant dans ma tête.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été surpris que le faune, qui est à l'autre bout du couloir et n'aurait pas pu entendre, connaisse son mot de passe ?

Pourquoi suis-je la seule élève avec Nikita à avoir jamais eu une retenue dans les toilettes ?

Pourquoi a-t-il prit la peine de nous suivre ?

* * *

Je viens de découvrir que l'actrice qui joue Mimi Geignarde avait 37 ans pour Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets et 40 pour Harry Potter et la coupe de feu. Wow. Juste wow. Vous pouvez vérifier, c'est sur wiki. Juste comme ça, Victoire n'est pas amoureuse de Montague, Montague n'est pas amoureux de Victoire et ça n'arrivera JAMAIS. Montague à juste été élevé toute sa vie dans la croyance que les femmes sont inférieures. Alors il se comporte comme un maque avec toutes les filles, pas juste Victoire. Ah et il croit vraiment que Victoire est sa pute. Sisi. Il est con comme ça. Pour la scène dans le bureau, j'ai vraiment été tentée de faire que Fumseck (Romsteak ? J'aime mon correcteur…) crame pour que Victoire sorte un paquet de jurons devant son directeur. Mais je me suis dis nannnnn…

Review =3 ?


	6. Pause

Je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir publier le chapitre 6 tout de suite. Pour ceux qui ont lu mon profil, vous saurez que je ne peux pas publier en dehors des vacances, et, voilà, je retourne en pensionnat dans une heure.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'à présent, et espère que vous continuerez à la lire quand elle recommencera, lors des grandes vacances.

Bon bac à tous ceux qui le passent !


	7. F comme Frisson

Chapitre 6 : F comme Frisson

Je n'avais jamais cru que les leçons de Christy me seraient utiles dans le monde sorcier.

Si j'avais su, j'aurais mieux écouté.

Tout à commencé à la fin de l'année scolaire. Quelques jours avant les vacances, Montague se plaignait que sa fiancée allait ramener son cul à Poudlard l'année prochaine, et qu'elle avait une tronche de dorade, et qu'elle était chiante comme la pluie, et patati, et patata… Sur le coup, comme d'habitude je lui ai dit que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne ressemblait pas aux putes de l'allée des Embrumes, qu'elle serait une mauvaise épouse. Alors il m'a souri, ça m'a fais flipper, et il m'a invité chez lui cet été.

J'aurais peut être du réfléchir avant de dire oui. D'ailleurs, faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire confiance à Montague, parce qu'a chaque fois, je finis dans la mouise jusqu'aux oreilles. J'ai donc passé la proposition à mes parents, qui ont dit pourquoi pas. Je crois que c'est en grande partie parce qu'ils voulaient aller à Venise en amoureux, habituellement, ils auraient râlé parce qu'ils ne me voient pas assez. Enfin, surtout Christy.

D'ailleurs vous savez la nouvelle ? J'ai des lunettes ! Et ça me donne une gueule de secrétaire coincée ! Je ne les aime pas ! J'ai même essayé de les oublier à la maison avant de partir chez Montague, mais mon père m'a fais les gros yeux. Alors je suis remontée les chercher. Une fois arrivée au chemin de Traverse, j'ai convaincu mes parents de me laisser. J'avais déjà dis à Allan que les parents de Montague étaient racistes, alors il n'a pas insisté. Ce que je ne lui ai pas dit, c'est que j'ai pris toutes mes économies avec moi pour m'acheter quelques vêtements sorciers de seconde main, et que j'ai volé un livre sur les sortilèges des stylistes magiques à la bibliothèque. Et croyez moi, trois ans d'argent de poche inutilisé, plus celui que je gagne en tondant les pelouses l'été, ça à été à peine suffisant pour m'acheter une petite garde robe. Et j'ai dû marchander pas mal. Mais quand Montague senior est arrivé, j'étais prête pour trois semaines chez les bigots.

« Victoire c'est cela ? Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais de la bouse.

Dis pas bonjour surtout.

- Victoire Mérope Meadows. Enchantée. »

J'ai rajouté mon deuxième prénom, pour qu'il voit que j'ai au moins un de mes parents sorciers, mais ça n'a pas eut l'air de l'adoucir. Il haussa un sourcil avant de me prendre le bras. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'ai eu la sensation de passer dans un tuyau et d'être tordue dans tous les sens. Une fois que j'ai touché le sol, Montague senior m'a immédiatement lâché, comme si j'étais porteuse d'une maladie contagieuse.

J'en ai une : la pyromanie ! Tu veux que je te lèche pour voir si ça se transmet ?

Il me laissa traîner ma valise jusqu'au portail en fer forgé. Rien que les murs, ça me dit que le manoir va être lugubre. On dirait des murs de prisons, trop hauts pour voir à travers, orné de pics. C'est vachement accueillant tiens. Une fois à l'intérieur des grilles, qui se refermèrent derrière nous dans un grincement de film d'horreur, j'eus l'impression d'être entrée dans un roman de Mary Shelley. Quand Montague disait que sa famille est en déchéance, il ne me mentait pas. Le manoir semble neuf, mais le lierre qui le recouvrait est mort depuis longtemps, rendant l'édifice noir et craquelé et ne parlons même pas de l'état du jardin. Si Christy voyait ça, elle ferait une crise cardiaque. Je crois même avoir vu un blaireau se balader dans un coin. L'escalier et la terrasse menant au manoir sont propres, et le marbre est étincelant, mais je vois des craquelures dans la pierre, trahissant son âge. L'antichambre est du même acabit, les sculptures de bois sortant des murs sont splendides, mais le bois est craquelé, tacheté par endroits et mangé par les mites à d'autres. C'est discret, mais j'ai l'œil.

Le père de Montague me dit, ou plutôt m'ordonna de laisser ma valise là, parce que leur elfe de maison s'en occuperait. S'il s'en occupe aussi bien que du jardin, j'ai peur. Et enfin, nous sommes arrivés dans l'entrée. Qui a du être grandiose il y a longtemps, mais qui maintenant, semble plutôt hantée. Et dire que Montague doit vivre là dedans tout seul. Montague d'ailleurs qui m'attend vers sa mère, qui me regarde aussi mal que son mari, soi dit en passant. En me voyant, il écarquille les yeux.

« Tu ressemble à une secrétaire particulière.

Bonjour à toi aussi connard.

- Jonathan ! Siffle sa mère en lui broyant les épaules, il me semble que nous avions déjà parlé de ce genre d'allusion.

C'est qui Jonathan ? Ah oui c'est lui. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas utilisé son prénom que je l'ai oublié… Est-ce que je l'ai déjà utilisé au moins ?... Non, non je ne crois pas.

- En effet mère. Mais je n'ai pas écouté.

Monty… Je t'adore. Par contre, ta mère n'a pas l'air d'être de mon avis. Celle-ci pris un instant pour reprendre contenance, parce que sang-de-bourbe ou pas, je reste une invitée. Puis elle se retourna vers moi.

- Veuillez excuser le langage de mon fils, dit-elle sur le ton lent et plat de quelqu'un qui a appris son texte par cœur. Jonathan voudrais tu avoir l'extrême obligeance de faire visiter le manoir à miss Meadows ?

Il inclina légèrement la tête, avant de me faire signe de le suivre. Ce que je fis, trop heureuse de m'éloigner de ses parents. Une fois la porte fermée, il souffla un grand coup, avant de me sourire.

- Bienvenue dans le manoir hanté Meadows, on commence par aller voir Prudence dans le grenier ou les rats de la crypte ?

- Est-ce que Prudence est un fantôme ? Je demandais lentement.

- Ouaip, et complètement tarée. Encore plus que ce qui est toléré, je veux dire, elle a passé sa vie à Sainte Mangouste. C'est à cause d'elle que le jardin est dans cet état, elle fait pousser des mauvaises herbes et crever le reste. Si tu l'entends rigoler pendant la nuit, rapproche-toi de moi.»

Sur cette déclaration plus que rassurante, il commença à me faire le tour du propriétaire, lançant des anecdotes tout aussi plaisantes. Nous finîmes le tour par sa chambre. Je dois avouer que j'ai été rassurée, rien qu'à la vue de celle-ci. Il a couvert les murs gris de photos, où je me reconnais à des endroits, et de posters des Harpies de Holyhead. Ses draps sont verts fluo, avec des petites étoiles bleues qui semblent scintiller, et il semble avoir lancé un pot de peinture jaune vif sur le mur où est sa fenêtre. C'est propre et rangé, mais en même temps horriblement chaotique. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il passe tout son temps ici pendant les vacances. Je remarque qu'un deuxième matelas dépasse de sous son lit, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il m'informe qu'il refuse d'entendre les hurlements de Prudence, une fois qu'elle aura vu mon arrivée pendant la nuit, et a donc choisi de me faire dormir dans sa chambre. Apparemment, ses parents la gardent pour qu'elle effraye les visiteurs dont ils ne veulent pas. Ceux qui sont les bienvenus, sont placés dans des chambres ensorcelées pour repousser les fantômes. Charmant.

Nous passons l'après-midi à remettre en état les vêtements que j'ai acheté, avec pas mal de réussite. Je suis douée pour les sortilèges, et Montague connait la mode sorcière par cœur grâce à la mère de sa future, qui est une véritable « fashionista ». Lorsque le vieil elfe de maison, Armadillo, frappe à la porte de sa chambre –la mienne est remplie de poupées en porcelaine pour attirer Prudence, on allait pas s'y installer- pour annoncer le souper, nous faisons semblant de jouer aux échecs. Alors que je m'apprête à me changer pour le repas, je vois que Montague n'a pas bougé.

« Tu vas pas te changer ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait, il dit en me haussant les épaules. J'ai changé de veste.

Je mets mes poings sur mes hanches.

- Oui et bien moi non, alors tu sors.

Il eut l'air très gêné sur le coup.

- Ecoute Victoire… Je ne peux pas te laisser seule. Prudence est vraiment, vraiment cauchemardesque, je suis certain que si je dois affronter un épouvantard, c'est sa forme qu'il prendra. Je sais que je suis vache et tout, mais tu es mon amie, et je refuse de te laisser seule avec elle dans le manoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien me faire ?

- Elle a jeté ma petite sœur par la fenêtre. »

Sur le coup, j'ai presque failli lui faire remarquer qu'il na pas de sœur. Mais je crois que j'ai bien fais de me taire. Je sens que je ne vais pas le lâcher pendant trois semaines. Il se retourna sans rien dire, me laissant me changer. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il déteste être chez lui, et pourquoi il est désagréable avec ses parents. Je le serais aussi s'ils gardaient un fantôme meurtrier dans la maison juste pour faire peur aux invités. Une fois que je suis changée, nous nous dirigeons vers la salle à manger, où nous attends déjà la mère de Montague. Elle me jauge de haut en bas avant de nous faire entrer, annonçant que le pater familias ne dînera pas avec nous. En langage Montague ça signifie : il est parti se bourrer la gueule avec Macnair en parlant de trucs de Mangemorts, et ils vont se ramener plus tard dans la soirée.

Vous savez le truc des salles à manger immenses avec je ne sais combien de couverts par personne ? Vous pensiez que ce n'était qu'une légende ? Et ben NON !

Je fais très attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit avec ma vaisselle et à me tenir très droite. J'ai un peu hésité pour certains ustensiles mais j'ai juste eu à jeter un coup d'œil à Montague junior. Au bout d'un temps qui m'a paru interminablement long Montague femelle à enfin décidé de parler.

« Quels sont vos projets pour l'avenir ?

Euh… Je sais pas je ne connais pas trop les emplois du monde sorcier moi… Vite une idée !

- Je compte me consacrer à une étude sociologique des différentes communautés magiques dans le but de devenir professeur d'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard, je répondis d'une voix monotone.

J'avoue, j'ai dis prof d'histoire pour me foutre de sa gueule. Parce que vu mes notes… disons qu'il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.

- Comptez-vous vous marier dans le monde sorcier ? Elle me demande en plissant les yeux.

Pas avec ton marmot en tout cas peau de vache.

- Ce serait plus pratique, je concède après un instant. Mais je pense que je serais trop accaparée par mon travail pour penser à fonder une famille.

- C'est stupide, elle assène sèchement, le monde sorcier a grand besoin d'enfants après la dernière guerre, et vos hanches sont larges. Ça serait du gâchis !

…

Je ne suis pas grosse. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis maigre. Montague me dit tout le temps que j'ai des jambes de poulet et qu'on pourrait jouer du xylophone sur mes côtes. D'où qu'elle a vu que j'étais grosse cette saloperie ? ELLE, elle est un peu trop ronde ! Ses doigts sont boudinés et les trop nombreuses bagues qu'elle porte les font ressembler à des saucisses. Je m'apprête à sortir une vacherie en massacrant mon pudding, quand notre dîner est brusquement interrompu par Armadillo. La marâtre se retourne furieusement vers lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il elfe ?

Il s'incline tellement que son nez pointu touche le sol.

- Pardonnez Armadillo maîtresse, mais Lord Nott vous attends dans le parloir. »

Elle le regarde, puis nous lance un regard aigu avant de se lever et de partir de la salle à grands pas avec Armadillo. Montague me regarde avant d'éclater de rire. Au bout de quelques secondes je le rejoins en m'écroulant sur la table. C'est le stress, je n'y peux rien. Notre fou rire dura quelques minutes avant que Montague respire un grand coup.

-« Si j'avais su, je t'aurai invitée plus tôt.

- Pourquoi on rit au fait ?

- Parce que mère à l'air d'avoir une colonie de gnome dans le… »

Je l'arrête d'un signe de la main. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'image mentale merci ! Trop tard. Euuuurrrg…

Armadillo nous sert des gâteaux en dessert, et nous les emportons dans la chambre de Montague, pressés de sortir de cet endroit. Saviez vous que les sorciers n'avaient pas d'autres jeux de sociétés que le bavboules, les échecs et la bataille explosive ? Je ne trouve pas ça très intéressant. Pour tromper l'ennui, Montague m'apprends à faire des oiseaux en papier et me montre le sortilège pour les faire voler. De mon côté, je lui enseigne un sortilège pour les faire attaquer, et nous finissons la soirée avec une grande bataille entre oiseaux en papiers.

Alors que ses oiseaux réduisent les miens en miettes, nous entendons un hurlement abominable. Un mélange entre le vent dans une grotte, une alarme incendie et le feulement d'un chat. Montague se jette sur moi et m'étouffe dans un câlin rappelant une prise de catch. L'asphyxie étant plus dangereuse pour moi qu'un fantôme qui imite une sirène de pompier, je le repousse de toute mes forces. Sans le moindre résultat. Alors que le bruit s'est arrêté depuis quelques secondes, mon ami le bulldozer me lâche enfin. Je prends de grandes respirations et lui lance un regard noir.

« Non mais ça va pas non ?

Bon, en fait vu que je viens de passer à deux doigts de crever, ça ressemble plus à ça :

- N-Nan mais …hhhuuuuiiiikkk... ça v-va….Huuuuuuuuu… C'va pas ?

Ma gorge fait le même bruit qu'un cochon qu'on égorge. Ça baisse un peu mon niveau d'intimidation.

Blanc comme un linge, Montague regarde ses pieds.

-Tu veux bien dormir avec moi s'il te plait ? »

Depuis quand il dit s'il te plait ? Un Montague ça insulte, ça râle, ça critique, ça intimide, ça ordonne mais ça n'est pas POLI ! Ça fait quand même bizarre que le garçon le plus musclé et le plus grand de mon année ai peur. C'est comme… une Christy maléfique ! Ça n'est pas censé exister. C'est contraire à l'ordre mondial. J'ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un poisson en dehors de l'eau pour lui faire part du fond de ma pensée, mais fini par abandonner et lui demande simplement de se retourner le temps que je me mette en pyjama. J'aurais du aller à Poufsouffle, je l'ai toujours dis.

Cela dit, s'il tente de me faire un autre câlin, je lui arrache la tête et je joue au basket avec.

Heureusement, je vis en me réveillant que non. Il n'avait pas essayé. Tant pis pour mes envies de meurtres et tant mieux pour ses fesses. Nous prenons notre petit déjeuner dans sa chambre, comme il est coutume de le faire au manoir Montague avant qu'Armadillo ne lâche la bombe.

« Veuillez excuser Armadillo de troubler votre collation, mais votre mère à demandé à Armadillo de vous dire que Lady Crabbe et Miss Acerra nous rendraient visite dans le courant de la journée.

Je le regarde avec les yeux dans le vague puis me tourne vers Monty.

- Il a dit quoi ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais daigne tout de même me répondre.

- Ma fiancée arrive cette après midi. Ça risque d'être intéressant. ajoute il en souriant.

Uh-ho, quand il fait cette tête là, c'est que ça l'est pas vraiment pour moi.

- Intéressant comment ?

- Intéressant comme… Disons qu'elle a pris très à cœur le fait que je lui dise que tu sois ma maîtresse.

Je le dévisage pendant une minute. Puis deux. Et je fais « tilt ».

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as invitée ! Je crie, tu veux qu'elle soit trop occupée à tenter de me tuer pour te courir après !

Il fait un sourire démoniaque. Quoi c'est pire ?

- Acerra à eu des enseignements… pour le moins particuliers. Vois-tu, d'après sa mère… Enfin, tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est qu'elle va ardemment tenter de devenir ta meilleure amie.

Je ris un grand coup et m'écroule sur son lit. Il me jette un regard condescendant, avant de continuer à sourire.

- Amuses toi ma belle… Tant que tu le peux encore… »

Il se lance dans un rire digne d'un méchant de James Bond qui ne fait que renforcer mon fou rire. Mesdames et messieurs, le Montague-Psychopathe : modèle quelque peu raté comme vous pouvez le voir car il s'étouffe sur sa propre salive en tentant le rire de grand méchant psychopathe. Il peut néanmoins faire un bon épouvantail avec la tenue adaptée. Mais contrairement à l'épouvantail, si vous oubliez de le nourrir il viendra vous casser la gueule. Prix de départ… Humm… En fait je l'échangerais bien contre un paquet de Suçacides. Je m'habille –frappant Montague au passage pour avoir la paix- et commence à essayer d'imaginer ce à quoi elle pourrait ressembler. La chose qui m'utilise comme toutou a dit qu'elle avait les cheveux de son père et l'intelligence de sa mère. En sachant que son père est chauve et que sa mère est une fashionista consanguine et pro-sang pur, je pense qu'il a du exagérer. Réfléchissons, si elle était chauve, c'est parce que Monty lui avait jeté un sort, donc depuis ses cheveux ont du repousser. C'est bizarre, j'arrive juste à imagine une mini-Christy.

Si c'est ça je suis dans la mouise. Vous m'imaginez passez un minimum de six heures avec une blonde de onze ans habillée en poupée barbie et aussi énergique qu'un chiot shooté à la caféine ? J'en tremble déjà. Mais positivons ! Elle ne peut pas être si terrible que ça. N'est-ce pas ?

Alors que toutes les personnes du manoir, sauf Montague senior qui a une gueule de bois gigantesque, attendent dans l'entrée à l'heure d'arrivée des Crabbe, je me sens vaguement angoissée. Finalement, les braises de la cheminée d'accueil se tintent de vert et en sortent un homme gras et râble, une femme costaude avec un nez pointu et une tonne de boucles et…

« Saluuuuuuut ! »

Oh non…

* * *

A suivre !

C'est la reprise les gens ! De retour au rythme de parution habituel : un chapitre un jour sur deux ! A au fait j'ai eu mon bac, et je vais en fac de droit ! Plus jamais de maths… snif, c'est tellement beau. Vous savez que j'ai pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars comme quoi c'était le bac demain depuis début juillet ? Mon esprit n'arrive pas à se rendre compte que c'est fini.

SINON: Si vous aimez Batman, j'ai commencé une fic, parce que l'épicness d'Arkham Asylum/City à mangé mon âme. Ça s'appelle Gravité et selon mon chat c'est pas mal.

Alors si vous venez de finir le lycée, que vous êtes en fac ou tout simplement que vous avez aimé le chapitre, laissez une review !


	8. G come Gamine

Chapitre 7 : G comme Gamine

Plus vite.

Ne pas s'arrêter.

Sinon ELLE va m'avoir !

Besoin d'une explication ? Revenons un peu en arrière. Tout se passait bien, Acerra était en train de faire prendre Monty dans une prise de catch digne d'un poulpe en l'appelant « Jonny-doudou ! », surnom que j'adore soit dit en passant, et puis ce fut le drame.

« Acerra, je te présente Victoire, ma meilleure amie. Victoire, voici Acerra, ma fiancée »

Là, ce fut moi qui eu à subir le poulpe. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de force mais je dois avouer qu'elle s'accroche bien. Après ça, j'ai du supporter son babillage incessant pendant une bonne demi-heure. Vous n'avez même pas idée, d'à quel point cela peut être épuisant d'entendre une fille fantasmer sur son mariage avec votre meilleur ami. C'est un peu flippant aussi, parce qu'elle a déjà décidé de tout ce qui se passerait dans sa vie. Elle va devenir ma meilleure amie avant d'aller à Poudlard, une fois là-bas elle gardera des notes convenables, mais pas trop hautes car elle n'en a pas besoin, tout en restant au service de Montague, mais en lui laissant un peu d'espace. A la fin de leurs études ils se marieront, auront un fils dès leur première année de mariage et lui trouveront immédiatement une fiancée. Par la suite, il faudra qu'ils aient le plus d'enfants possibles afin de repeupler la population sang-pur de Grande Bretagne.

Rien qu'à l'entendre, j'ai peur pour Monty. Et j'ai la drôle d'impression que « lui laisser un peu d'espace » ça va juste être : ne pas le suivre pendant les cours. Le pauvre, il va se retrouver avec une sangsue. Mon seul espoir, c'est qu'elle ne finisse pas à Serpentard. Après tout, sa mère vient de Serdaigle, alors elle pourrait peut-être avoir envie de suivre ses traces ? Non, je pense qu'elle va préférer coller son fiancé. Je prends un virage sec à gauche. Ah oui, je cours parce que je lui ai proposé de jouer à cache-cache, avec une petite modification : elle ne gagne que si elle m'attrape. Je me suis dis que, comme elle ne semblait pas très maline, je pourrais la semer. Mais elle semble avoir un don pour savoir où je me trouve et ça fais donc dix minutes que je suis en train de courir. Je dois admettre qu'elle est endurante pour une fillette de la haute.

Remarque, elle doit avoir de l'entrainement avec Montague.

Je sens un poids me rentrer dedans à pleine vitesse, me faisant tomber et enlevant tout l'air de mes poumons. Pendant quelques secondes, trop choquée pour réagir, je regarde le plafond en me demandant si le ciel m'est tombé sur la tête, comme les gaulois dans la bande dessinée que m'a offert Damien. Puis je baisse le regard vers le truc blond qui glousse sur mon ventre.

« T'étais pas derrière moi toi ?

Elle est prise d'une crise de gloussements avant de me répondre.

- J'ai pris un raccourci !

Puis elle se lève et me tire vers le haut pour me relever. Mais c'est qui cette gamine ? Hulk junior ? Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais laisser Montague à proximité d'enfants. Elle me tire littéralement de mes pensées et m'entraine à travers le dédale de couloirs qu'est le manoir sans la moindre hésitation.

- Allez viens ! Il faut qu'on trouve Montague !

Oui ! Oui trouvons le ! Comme ça tu le colleras et je pourrais respirer ! … mais elle veut lui faire quoi au juste ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour le dresser pardi ! Elle s'exclame, il ne va pas devenir un bon mari en un claquement de doigts. »

…

Je crois que la chose parle enfin mon langage.

Nous retrouvons Montague très vite, probablement parce qu'il pensait qu'il aurait la paix pendant l'après midi, et n'avait donc pas réfléchi à une cachette élaborée. Il était caché sous son lit avec une bande dessiné. Je dois avouer que j'ai particulièrement aimé l'expression de son visage quand Acerra à dit « Jonny-doudou ! C'est l'heure de ton dressage ! ». Un certain mélange d'effroi, d'effarement et de désespoir. Je me demande ce qui lui a fait le plus peur, le « Jonny-doudou » ou le « dressage » ? Le dressage définitivement. Parce que, selon Acerra, faire de Montague un bon mari inclus le faire courir six fois autour du manoir, pour qu'il ait de bons poumons et reste en bonne santé, faire deux cents pompes et trois cents abdos, parce que comme ça il est moins moche à regarder, travailler ses cours, pour qu'il soit un peu moins con, réciter tous les sortilèges qu'il connaisse avec leurs mouvements pendus pas les pieds en tenant sa baguette en équilibre sur son nez… pour faire marrer Acerra je crois parce que sinon je vois pas à quoi ça pourrait servir. Bien sur j'ai du passer une dizaine d'autres exercices.

Tu m'étonne que Montague sois une grosse brute après ! Vous avez vu ce qu'elle lui fait faire ? Ca ne m'étonne pas non plus qu'il se planque à chaque fois qu'elle arrive. La seule différence, c'est qu'à partir de maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle vient je vais l'accueillir et nous allons chasser le Montague ensemble. C'est bien parce que ça me fait réviser mes sortilèges, et elle m'en a appris un qui attache les gens avec des chaines. Pratique. Je lui ai montré le maléfice du saucisson, raison pour laquelle Montague a refusé de me parler pendant une heure. Il s'est remis à me parler quand je lui ai demandé s'il y avait eu beaucoup de monde à l'enterrement des abdos de son père. C'est marrant, pour amadouer Montague il faut insulter ses parents. Original. Alors qu'Acerra et moi étions en train de lire nos manuels scolaires et qu'il trainait une souche morte derrière lui à travers toute la propriété, elle m'avoua quelque chose.

« Au début, quand mes parents m'ont présenté à Jonathan, je ne l'ai pas aimé du tout. Je le trouvais grossier, trop vieux pour moi et plus idiot qu'un véracrasse. Alors j'ai eu l'idée de le « dresser » pour l'embêter sans que nos parents ne puissent protester. C'était assez drôle. Mais maintenant, comme il a changé à force d'entraînement, je pense que je devrais pouvoir vivre avec. Et puis, il ne risque pas de me battre, il a peur de moi.

- Il a jamais tenté de te frapper ?

-Si. Il n'a jamais recommencé »

Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu faire. Quoi que non. Certaines choses sont secrètes pour une bonne raison. Comme la chambre des secrets, elle est bien cachée parce que sinon Dumbledore nous obligerait à la partager avec les autres maisons. Il peut toujours rêver tient. En fait, je crois que je n'aurais un minimum de respect pour lui que lorsqu'il aura réussi à garder un professeur de défense plus d'un an. De préférence Quirrel.

A la fin des trois semaines, Acerra est là pour me dire au revoir à sa façon. C'est-à-dire qu'elle m'a fait une prise de catch. Vous vous souvenez quand je disais qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force ? Oubliez ça. C'est un tractopelle. Je fais aussi un câlin à Montague, parce que quand Acerra n'était pas là il a quand même été chouette avec moi. Parfois. Rarement. Bon d'accord on s'est juste fait un câlin pour embêter ses parents. Montague senior me ramène au chemin de Traverse, plus guilleret que la première fois que je l'ai vu, probablement parce qu'il va se débarrasser de moi. Cache ta joie connard. Mes parents sont déjà là pour m'accueillir et me font de grands signes depuis la boutique de Florien Fortarôme. Rien qu'en les voyants, je me sens plus détendue. Je cours vers eux, me félicitant d'avoir pensé à remettre des vêtements normaux et leur fait un gros câlin. Un vrai cette fois. Pas une attaque par étranglement ou un truc rigide pour la galerie. Ca m'avait manqué tiens.

Je les écoute me parler de Venise avec des étoiles dans les yeux, tout en mangeant un triple sundae chocolat-Suçacides. Au moins ils se sont amusés. Ils me vantent une boutique remplie de pâtes de toutes sortes, où Christie à pris un sac de penne en forme de soleil. Ils se sont pris des masques, celui d'Allan à un bec gigantesque, et ont photographié tout ce qui leur ai passé sous le nez.

Le reste de mes vacances, j'ai écris des tonnes de lettres, à Damien, Niki, Montague, Acerra et même une ou deux à Bletchley. Finalement j'aime bien Acerra. Elle est … attachante. Vous savez c'est comme ces oursons défoncés avec un œil en moins et le bourrage qui ressort. Ils sont moches, ils puent, ils sont pleins de microbes mais on les aime quand même. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit contente d'être comparée à un ourson qui pue, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas me faire de mal. J'espère juste qu'elle ne fera pas comme Gemma et Christie et qu'elle n'essaiera pas de me faire joindre la secte du maquillage.

Vous me voyez mettre une tonne trucs sur ma peau, m'occuper de mes cheveux et faire les yeux doux aux garçons ? Moi pas. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire ce genre de choses quand je pourrais lire un livre à la place.

En parlant de livres, je me suis mise à lire le programme en avance par rapport à l'année dernière, déjà parce que c'est moins stressant ainsi, et ensuite parce que j'ai trois nouvelles matières. A partir de la troisième année on a droit à de nouveaux cours au choix. Personnellement, j'ai pris Etude des Runes, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Divination. Ce qui est pratique avec cette dernière matière, c'est que j'ai pu commencer à pratiquer à la maison et ça amuse Christie. Je pense que ça lui manquait un peu le temps où c'était elle qui m'aidait à contrôler ma magie. En tout cas, elle me laisse lui « dire la bonne aventure » tous les jours. Faut croire qu'il en faut peu pour la distraire.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être blonde parfois.

Mais si j'étais blonde, je ne pourrais pas apprendre l'alphabet runique. Ce truc est à tuer. Comment font ceux qui ne lisent pas leurs livres en avance pour survivre en Etude des Runes ? En un mois et demi j'ai du les réapprendre quatre fois ! J'espère juste que je vais finir par m'en souvenir de ces saletés parce que sinon je pense que je vais me pendre. Je suis assez anxieuse pour les cours de soin aux créatures magiques aussi. D'après des élèves des autres années, Brûlopôt est une espèce de grand malade, qui emmène toujours des créatures dangereuses en cours, tant et si bien qu'il a déjà perdu son bras droit, son pied gauche, deux doigts, une oreille et un morceau de fesse. J'ai peur. On ne devrait pas laisser les Gryffondor devenir professeurs.

Je pense que ce qu'il faudrait faire, c'est enfermer Brûlopôt dans une cage en verre avec un stock de cacahuètes et mettre une pancarte avec écrit dessus « attention : professeur Gryffondor. Ne pas approcher des enfants. ». Je trouve cela plus humain que de le laisser en liberté pour qu'il se fasse manger à petit feu par ses bébés. Je me demande à quoi va ressembler ma prof de divination ? Je sais que c'est une femme mais je ne l'ai jamais vue, les autres élèves disent qu'elle est un peu folle et que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne quitte jamais sa tour. De toute façon, être considéré comme fou dans cette école de dingues, c'est pratiquement une qualité. La preuve, il parait que je suis folle. Mais je ne le suis pas, je suis juste exceptionnelle, et les autres ne peuvent comprendre ma perfection. Voilà.

Bon d'accord je suis juste une tête de classe qui vit dans la bibliothèque, se nourri de porridge, atteint même pas les un mètre cinquante et est couverte de bouton. Mais ne désespérons pas. J'ai survécu à Montague et Acerra, je survivrais à mes nouveaux cours. Mais je crois que j'irais m'entraîner avec Niki tout de même. Juste au cas où.

Ah oui, parce que Nikita désespère d'être grand et maigre. Il veut avoir d'un muscle et ressembler à une armoire à glace comme Montague, parce qu'il veut sortir avec une moldue qui habite près de chez lui. Donc monsieur Nikita m'a fait part de sa décision d'aller courir autour du stade de Quidditch et de faire de la musculation les weekends et m'a dit qu'il voulait un peu de soutient. Et je pense que quand il dit ça, c'est que ça veut dire « Victoirre, rregarrrde moi je suis ton seul ami qui soit gentil et poli et que tu puisses un jourrr prrrésenter à ta mèrrre alorrrs rrrenvoie moi l'ascenseur et viens t'entrrrainer avec moi. Histoire que je ne sois pas le seul qui ai l'air d'un débile masochiste ».Bon d'accord, j'ai rajouté la dernière partie, mais globalement c'est dans l'idée.

Lorsque le jour J arriva enfin, j'eu le droit au traditionnel panier de victuailles de Christie, à ses bisous au rouge à lèvres, au regard attendri d'Allan et aux gros yeux du conducteur quand il me vit arriver en courant, à deux minutes du départ. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça lui ? Ca lui ai jamais arrivé d'être en retard peut être ? Je me demande si « ne jamais être en retard » peut être un superpouvoir ? Je ne pense pas. Vous imaginez ? Ca ferait… ClockMan ! Le maître de la montre ! Et ça serait très nul. Parce que déjà que je trouve les super héros plutôt nuls en général, celui toucherait, selon moi, les bas-fonds de l'inutilité. Je ne sais pas comment fais Damien pour en parler tout le temps. C'est vrai, prenez Superman, il porte des collants avec un slip par-dessus et son costume à été cousu par sa maman. C'est naze ! Il serait plus classe habillé normalement. Mais je m'égare, il faut que je trouve Montague. Alors que je vadrouille dans le couloir comme une âme en peine traînant sa malle, je suis brusquement tirée à l'intérieur d'un compartiment. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Cette indélicatesse, cette odeur de pet et cette baisse de QI ambulante… Pas besoin de demander qui c'est.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Montague, Salut Bletchley, Farley.

Je suis accueillie par un concert de chuchotement. Je les regarde de travers avant de comprendre.

-Vous vous cachez de qui ? Je demande

-Acerra.

Ben tiens lui ça m'étonne pas.

- Bletchley, réponds Gemma

-Et moi je les accompagne, fait Niki.

C'est bien Nikita t'auras un susucre. Habituellement nos traversées de la cambrousse anglaise se passent plutôt au rythme des explosions des cartes à jouer de Montague et des blagues sur les cheveux de Rogues. Pour une fois, j'eus droit à un voyage calme, à lire mon manuel scolaire avec Monty. Non je rigole, il se cachait derrière moi. Et bien vous savez quoi ? Je préfère ça comme ça. Peut être que l'année prochaine j'irais m'enfermer dans les toilettes du train. Et si j'y meurs, je serais la Mimi Geignarde du Poudlard Express. Ca pourrait être chouette : faire chier les élèves et terroriser les premières années avant même qu'ils n'arrivent au château, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je me demande si ça perdrait de sa saveur au fil du temps ?

Hmmm… Changement de plans. C'est vrai ça qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire plus tard ? Je ne connais même pas les emplois du monde sorcier. Peut être que je pourrais adapter la télévision au monde magique pour lobotomiser les gens ? Oui… mais non. Trop de risques, ça sera mon plan Z. Je vais plutôt aller me chercher un annuaire des emplois du monde sorcier. Une fois à destination, Montague nous empêcha de sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il ai pu entendre Hagrid hurler pour attirer les premières années. Mais quelle plaie ce type… Elle ne va pas faire le dressage maintenant on est à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Quoi que connaissant le spécimen, il fait bien de se méfier. Il la connait mieux que moi après tout. Nous prenons la première calèche qui arrive, et qui est occupée par Bletchley, au grand malheur de Gemma. En parlant d'elle, j'ai fais des recherche sur ces bestioles. Enfin recherches… J'ai demandé à Hagrid. Il m'a dit que ces choses sont des Sombrals, des espèces de grands chevaux noirs, avec des ailes de dragons. Ils sont carnivores –il leur donne des vaches mortes à manger- et sont très intelligents. Mais là où ça devient vraiment très intéressant, c'est qu'on ne peut les voir que si on a vu quelqu'un mourir.

Je suis très tentée de lui faire du chantage pour savoir qui.

Pour une fois, l'idée d'attendre la fin de la répartition pour manger ne me gêne pas. J'imagine que c'est parce que je me demande dans quelle maison atterrira Acerra. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas à Poufsouffle, les pauvres elle les boufferait tout crus. Je commence à faire tourner ma baguette autour de mon pouce quand MacGo entame la cérémonie.

« Crabbe, Acerra.

La petite chose blonde au nez pointue sort du troupeau de microbes avec un air confiant sur le visage et s'asseoir sur le tabouret comme une princesse. Traduction « dégagez les minables, Acerra est dans la place ». Nous patientons pendant une minute, puis deux et je vois Acerra commencer à grimacer.

- SERPENTARD !

Je souffle un grand cou et entends un « noooon » étranglé à ma droite. Ah, faudra que je le surveille. Manquerait plus qu'il essaie de se noyer dans son potage. Toute fière, Acerra vient se mettre à côté de moi et me fait une bonne prise de catch en souriant. Nous discutons –elle parle et je hoche la tête- jusqu'à ce que la répartition se termine, où elle me laissa pour embêter Montague à cause de la façon dont il mange. Je trouve qu'elle a bien raison alors je la laisse faire. Il manquerait plus qu'on est un deuxième Bletchley tiens. Miles d'ailleurs, qui est en train de subir sa noyade hebdomadaire par Farley. Dans du potage. Aha ! Je savais que quelqu'un se noierait dans la soupe ce soir ! J'ai bien fais de m'entraîner en divination.

Par contre divination ou pas, je me demande pourquoi le Choixpeau à prit tant de temps pour Acerra. Je n'arrive pas à voir où elle pourrait aller à part chez nous. Comme je l'ai dis, elle mangerait les Poufsouffle au petit déjeuner, elle ne serait pas capable de supporter les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors n'en parlons pas. Par curiosité, je l'attrape à la fin du repas, avant qu'elle ne monte aux dortoirs avec les préfets.

- Dis, entre nous, il voulait t'envoyer où le Choixpeau ?

Elle se pince les lèvres avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Ne le dis à personne, mais il a dit que j'étais née pour être à Gryffondor.

Je la regarde partir, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

Comme quoi dans la vie, on apprend des trucs tous les jours.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu des problèmes IRL. Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait… Pour me faire pardonner j'essaierais de sortir le prochain chapitre demain. Et celui d'après le surlendemain. Ce qui ferait trois chapitres à la suite, que je ne serais plus en retard de publication et que je puisse poster l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard lundi. Vous m'en voulez plus ?

Vous avez donc enfin fait la connaissance d'Acerra, la fiancée de Montague. Elle est un peu blonde, un peu hyperactive, un peu collante mais toujours déterminée. Ce qui fait donc trois OC à mon actif, ouuhhh c'est pas bien !

Review ?


	9. H comme Homininés

Chapitre 8 : H comme Homininés

Au final, Montague n'a pas essayé de se noyer dans son potage le soir de la répartition.

Par contre, il a essayé de se noyer dans ses céréales le lendemain.

Bon, évidemment Niki l'a aidé de suite. Moi j'attendais qu'il tombe dans les pommes pour lui faire les poches. Quoi ? J'ai plus de fric depuis que j'ai acheté les vêtements sorciers. D'accord je ne l'utilisais pas de toute façon mais c'est pour le principe… Et puis à Serpentard on a une règle : si tu t'endors dans la salle commune, toutes tes affaires sont à la merci de tes camarades, argent compris. Je suis pour l'extension de cette règle à la Grande Salle. Comme ça on pourrait faire les poches de Bletchley tout le temps. Et peut être de Montague si ça continue. Je vais être riche. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire plus tard, mais je sais que je veux être pleine aux as. Comme ça je pourrais me barrer et aller vivre aux Bahamas. Et plus jamais j'aurais à supporter les jérémiades de Montague. Je ne vois pas de quoi il se plaint sincèrement, il a une fille toute mignonne à ses petits soins, et elle essaye même plus de le dresser.

Non, maintenant c'est Nikita qui s'en occupe.

Comme je l'avais dis, il veut devenir grand et fort. Bon, ça à la rigueur pourquoi pas. Mais là où ça se gâte c'est quand il vient nous traîner de nos lits à six heures du matin pour aller nous faire courir avec lui autour du lac. Comment il a eu le mot de passe ? Aucune idée. Pourquoi on se laisse faire ? Montague est trop occupé soit à poursuivre Truman pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison, soit à fuir Acerra et moi, il m'a fait des petits yeux de chien battu. Je n'ai pas pu résister. C'est son arme ultime, le truc ignoble et inhumain avec lequel il régnera sur le monde, il nous obligera à courir tous les matins et à agir comme des Bisounours. J'en suis persuadée, il en a la puissance. La preuve : ça fait sept mois que ça dure. Nous sommes désormais en mars, il pèle dehors et il nous fait encore courir. Sauf que maintenant l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard nous a rejoins bon gré, mal gré, sous les hurlements de leur capitaine. Il veut gagner la coupe pour la septième fois d'affilée, ce qui je le pense ne sera pas dur vu notre stratégie. Le plan étant d'éliminer la concurrence. Les pauvres Poufsouffles quand même, ce sont nos prochains adversaires. Avec Montague le pit bull et Bletchley la machine à gaz ils n'ont aucune chance, je le sais je vis avec. Mais bon, je m'en fous je n'aime pas le Quidditch.

Non moi cette année je suis la plus tranquille du petit groupe. Apparemment beaucoup de troisièmes années ont du mal avec la charge de travail supplémentaire, du fait des nouvelles matières. Personnellement, à part l'Etude des Runes je trouve tous les cours très simples. La prof de divination est une foldingue alcoolique et il suffit de raconter qu'il va tous nous arriver tous les malheurs du monde pour réussir à avoir une bonne note. Ainsi, voici comment nous avons planifié notre semaine suivant la position des planètes avec Bletchley et Truman :

« Bon lundi, vu qu'on a Brûlopôt, je dirais que je vais me faire mordre par la dernière bestiole qu'il va emmener, elle sera empoisonnée et je vais passer une horrible journée, cloué de douleur sur un lit de l'infirmerie. C'est laquelle la planète qui empoisonne ?

J'adore l'imagination de Truman. Tellement choupinou.

- Pluton, je réponds. Bon pour mardi, moi j'ai mis que j'allais glisser sur le tapis et que ma main va glisser dans la cheminée. Et les brûlures c'est la faute de … ah oui Mars.

Bletchley se racle la gorge, tout fier de lui, avant de nous lire son planning.

- Lundi, je vais très malheureusement souffrir d'engelures pendant ma course matinale à cause d'Uranus. Mardi, l'amour de ma vie va me noyer dans mon potage à cause de la Lune, Mercredi, elle va revenir à la charge et me donneras un coup de poing dans le nez, le cassant par la même à cause de Mars. Jeudi, je vais tomber de mon balais pendant l'entraînement et rester dans le coma pendant deux heures par la faute de Jupiter. Et enfin Vendredi, accident de potions et je passe le week end à l'infirmerie. La faute à la Lune, cette vielle carne qui m'aime vraiment pas. »

Truman et moi nous regardons et commençons à applaudir. Bletchley est le chouchou de Trelawney, surtout parce que la moitié de ses prédictions tombent juste. Faudrait peut être qu'il pense à laisser Gemma tranquille quand même, parce que d'accord grâce à elle il assure en divination, mais je pense qu'elle va finir par le tuer à la longue. Il est costaud Miles, mais faut pas pousser non plus. Montague a prit Etude des Runes et Arithmancie à cause de ses parents et ça n'a vraiment pas été une glorieuse idée. Encore en Etude des Runes je peux l'aider, mais l'arithmancie il patauge, et comme ce sont des équations magiques, je ne veux absolument pas y toucher. J'ai toujours été nulle en mathématiques. De son côté, Nikita a prit Etude des Moldus, pour avoir des bonnes notes facilement, et Arithmancie, parce que lui, il aime ça les maths. Le truc bête, c'est qu'il serait incapable d'expliquer à un caniche comment tendre la patte, alors aider Monty n'en parlons pas.

Enfin, nous avons encore un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il est meilleur que Spinhead, mais c'était pas dur. Déjà, il ne nous fait faire que de la théorie, parce qu'il nous a dit de but en blanc qu'il était trop vieux pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ensuite il ne répond pas aux questions parce qu'il est sourd comme un pot. Pour se faire entendre, il faut beugler dans une espèce de corne de brume qu'il a enfoncée dans son oreille. Mais il nous fait voir le programme, c'est déjà bien. Nous avons fait les Pitiponks, les Strangulots, les Fangieux, les Épouvantards, les Chaporouges, les Erklings et nous devrions attaquer les Loups-Garous d'ici la fin de la semaine. Ce que nous aimons beaucoup, c'est qu'il a déjà demandé par trois fois à Hagrid d'aller chercher des bestioles pour les montrer dans des cages en classe. Nous avons pu voir un Strangulot, ainsi qu'un Erkling et un Fangieu. Bon, en sachant que les prochaines bestioles, ce sont les garous, les trolls, les harpies, les vampires, les dragons et les géants, je doute qu'il en apporte de nouveau, mais c'était chouette.

« Qu'est ce que ce serait cool qu'il emmène un vampire en classe quand même, je rêvasse en cours d'Histoire de la magie.

Montague me regarde de travers et Niki ouvre un œil.

- En quoi cela serait il « cool » de se faire dévorer par un tel monstre ?

- Nan y'a pas de risques pour nous trois, ils préfèrent les jeunes et jolies filles

Il fait mine de réfléchir pendant un instant alors que Nikita écrit « Svetlana » sur son parchemin avant de l'entourer de petits cœurs. Ce que ce type peut être guimauve, c'est à vomir.

- Je ne trouve toujours pas cela très intéressant. Nous perdrions Miles dans la manœuvre, puisqu'il essayera de sauver Farley.

Ah oui c'est vrai.

-Attachez le et enferrrmez le dans un placarrrrd le temps du meurrrtrre. »

Montague et moi nous regardons, regardons Niki en train de dessiner sa dulcinée, puis d'un commun accord, nous stupefixions pour oublier ce moment hautement bizarre. Celui de la naissance du Dark Lord Nikita TedleGuimauve. Je vous l'avais dis ! Vous voyez que je suis forte en divination ! Même si j'invente toutes mes prédictions et que j'y vois comme dans un cul de poule dans les feuilles de thé !

Au final, Binns ne nous as même pas envoyés à l'infirmerie, en voyant que c'était nous il a juste levé les yeux au ciel et a continué sa lecture de ses notes comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. C'est beau l'amour quand même, il connait même mon nom maintenant, avant il l'oubliait parfois. Dès qu'il me voit dans les couloirs il fait la gueule et il s'enfuit par le premier mur qui passe, c'est super marrant. C'est vrai qu'après toutes les retenues que j'aie passées avec lui, il a fini par me connaître. Et moi à force de recopier le livre, je le connais par cœur. Non vraiment, j'arrive à en réciter des passages entiers. Alors pours le coup il passe à d'autres bouquins maintenant. Mais j'ai toujours des notes abyssales, je fais exprès parce que sa tête est fun, mais je crois qu'en fait je pourrais être la meilleure élève si j'essayais.

Mais j'ai envie de voir si le faire haïr l'école peut le transformer en Poltergeist d'abord. C'est pour la science.

Le lendemain, alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de lire un livre sur les Licornes D'Asie Mineure, jouissant du silence et du calme de la bibliothèque avec un bol de porridge bien chaud, je vis débarquer Nikita, Acerra et deux dindes déplumées. Niki fit un magnifique dérapage et atterri sur mon livre sous le regard furieux de Pince. Je grogne et repousse mon livre. Visiblement, la détente c'est pas pour tout de suite.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il est con ou il est con ?

- Ben ça se voit je lis.

Enfin lisais.

- Non en fait ce qu'il souhaitait savoir c'est qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici alors que le match commence dans vingt minutes ?

Je râle et commence à regarder mon bol de Porridge avec envie. Si je me noie dedans ils m'emmèneront quand même ? Je prends une grande inspiration et tente de faire usage de raison. Reste à savoir si la raison fonctionne sur les sauvages.

- Ecoutez, je n'aime pas le Quidditch, je n'ai pas envie d'aller me cailler les fesses dehors juste pour voir notre bande de gorilles atomiser la leur, alors allez y sans moi.

Je vois Acerra ouvrir la bouche, mais continue mon attaque.

- Le premier match, je suis venue parce que tu as dis que ça leur ferais plaisir, et Bletchley m'a dit que c'était flippant de me voir là. La deuxième fois c'est parce qu'apparemment, je profiterais mieux de la fête après. Sauf que je ne participe pas spécialement aux fêtes non plus. Et la dernière, c'était, je te cite « Juste cette fois pour me faire plaisir ». Alors donne-moi une bonne raison de venir.

Elle me regarde pendant quelques secondes en penchant la tête d'une façon qui me rappelle Montague avant de parler.

- Je te passerais du Pus de Bubobub concentré.

…

Bon ben je ne mangerais pas mon Porridge tout de suite.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, je me retrouve emmitouflée dans ma cape d'hiver avec mes caches oreilles gris souris en prime, agitant une crécelle au milieu d'une bande de braillards. Et dire que j'aurais pu être bien au chaud avec du porridge dans mon estomac et un livre sur les genoux. Et peut être même que j'aurais pu continuer le dressage de Dominatrix sur les coussins de la Salle Commune. Mais nonnnn, NON ! Il a fallu que je me laisse encore avoir par Miss Crabbe. Et en plus je voudrais bien râler que j'en ai marre d'être là, et que je voudrais rentrer, et qu'il pèle, et que j'ai rien mangé ce matin, et que je n'aime pas le Quidditch… mais j'ai un peu peur de me faire lyncher là. Je crois que je vais attendre ce soir, après avoir insonorisé les rideaux de mon lit. Mon oreiller sera un super confident. Ou alors je vais voir Dominatrix à la volière et … Ah les gens se lèvent, mieux vaut faire pareil on sait jamais… Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui, donc je vais voir ma bestiole, avec quelques beau morceaux de bacon parce que j'ai toujours un peu peur qu'elle me mange une main, et je vais râler auprès d'elle. Je ne sais pas, il m'a toujours semblé qu'elle comprend ce que je dis. Même si elle s'en contrefout la moitié du temps. Mais ça arrive qu'elle me laisse la prendre sur mes genoux pour l'utiliser comme une peluche quand je suis très triste. Ok c'est arrivé deux fois et c'était probablement une indigestion. Mais ça compte quand même

Alors que je commence à m'endormir sur une épaule au hasard –oui j'arrive à dormir pendant un match de Quidditch, c'est un don- je me sens être gentiment secouée. Je me rends compte que c'est Truman, et que les gens sont en train de partir.

« Le match il est fini là…

- Ca va, j'ai vu, je râle en rougissant.

Oui bon voilà quand je m'ennuie je dors, je n'y peux rien. Ca doit être à force d'aller en Histoire de la Magie, mon corps à du comprendre que ennuie, ça veut dire Binns, et que donc c'est le bon moment pour faire la sieste. Alors que nous retournons vers le château, je suis saisie d'un énorme doute.

- Tu m'as pas prise en photo pour faire du chantage au moins ?

Il soulève un sourcil.

- Pourquoi faire ? J'ai pas envie que tu mettes feu à mon appareil. »

Je prends un air satisfait et continue à marcher en silence. C'est bien d'avoir une réputation de pyromane des fois, sauf quand les gens s'en foutent et qu'ils vous laissent tomber avec des gens que vous ne connaissez pas trop. Et que vous n'avez pas le courage de vous venger après.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me laisser marcher dessus.

Alors que nous arrivons à la Salle Commune, nous pouvons voir que la fête bas son plein. Visiblement, nous sommes encore en tête pour la Coupe. Ils se lasseront jamais ? Ca fait sept ans là, ça commence à bien faire les beuveries cinq fois par an. Je laisse Truman aller prendre un nouvel objectif –pour encore plus de photographies compromettantes- et vais rejoindre Montague et Bletchley. A ma grande surprise, Bletchley est très rouge, a un verre de ce qui ressemble à du whisky pur feu dans la main, et la main de Flora Carrow dans l'autre. Je suis tirée sur le côté par Montague qui me prend par le poignet pour me mener à travers la foule.

« Laissons le avec sa nouvelle dulcinée, il dit en riant. Vu tout ce que lui a fait l'autre je crois qu'il l'a bien mérité.

C'est moi ou il est ivre ? Enfin pas totalement ivre mais il est en bonne voie.

- Mais il va mettre quoi dans ses devoirs de divination maintenant ?

C'est dommage pour une fois qu'il était premier en quelque chose. Montague rigole de nouveau, et là je me dis qu'il a un peu trop bu. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Il m'entraîne sans prévenir sur la piste de danse improvisée autour de la radio et me fait tourner sur un air des Bizarr'Sisters. Tiens c'est bizarre elle est où Acerra ? D'habitude ce genre de fêtes c'est son truc. Je regarde autour de moi pour la chercher et sens Montague me serrer un peu trop fort. Cro-Magnon Monty à encore frappé, et moi qui croyais qu'Acerra avait réussi à le tuer. Donc en langage Groumpf, serrer le poignet de quelqu'un en lui lançant un regard bovin ça veut dire « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je me demande juste où est Acerra, je ne l'aie pas vue.

Il hausse les épaules en m'attirant contre lui pour le prochain pas.

-Elle a voulu gouter du Whisky Pur Feu. Ses amies l'ont remontée Juste avant que tu n'arrives.

Et merde ! J'aurais bien voulue la voir pétée moi ! Ca m'aurais vengée d'avoir été traînée contre mon gré au match de Quidditch.

- C'est vrai que ça fait cracher du feu ? Je demande innocemment.

- Non c'est juste la pub… Tu n'en as jamais goûté ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre, qu'il met le cap sur le « bar », en fait une table de travail, en me traînant derrière lui. Il prend une bouteille remplie d'un liquide ambrée et sert deux verres. Il descend le sien cul sec en me tendant le mien. Je le vois secouer la tête une fois le verre fini et il me sourit.

- je boirais qu'une gorgée, je le préviens.

Eh, je ne suis pas folle, mon père me préviens des dangers de l'alcool depuis qu'il me connait. Il a dit que si je buvais trop, je finirais aussi brillante que la capitaine des majorettes. Ca fait réfléchir à deux fois. Je regarde le verre, puis me dis que le pire qui puisse arriver, c'est que je tombe dans les pommes au premier verre. Je prends une grande gorgée, qui me brûle la gorge et toute la cage thoracique, avant de lâcher mon verre en toussant. D'accord, j'ai testé, l'alcool ça pue, c'est nul et c'est pas bon. Je me tiens les joues, devenues brûlantes alors qu'un membre de l'équipe me tapote le dos en riant. Je le remercie, la voix rauque et enlève ma cravate et mon pull, avant de retrousser les manches de ma chemise, d'en sortir les pans et de défaire mon chignon. Habituellement je ne fais jamais ça, mais là j'ai très chaud, et la chaleur, l'alcool et le bruit m'ont donné un bon mal de tête. Je m'assoie sur le bras d'un divan et mets ma tête entre mes mains, avant de voir que Montague me regarde bizarrement.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ?

Bon ça sonnait plus comme « Kessilla ? » mais je vous ai mis le traducteur humain-Groumpf.

- Non c'est juste… Je ne savais pas que tu avais des seins.

Par automatisme, je baisse les yeux. Ben oui, une femelle de quatorze ans ça a des seins, c'est normal. Gemma et Hestia en on plus que moi, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un fromage.

- Ben si, normal.

Il commence à regarder son verre et à le faire tourner entre ses mains.

- Non c'est juste… Euh, t'es ma copine, t'as plein de boutons et t'as toujours le nez dans un bouquin…

Je plisse les yeux. Il ferait mieux de s'arrêter très, très vite.

-… Tu cours vite et tu râle tout le temps et… et tu fais pas vraiment des trucs de filles alors ben…

Il fini par croiser mon regard assassin et dégluti en voyant que le divan où j'ai posé des mains commence à fumer.

- Je… je vais me taire et je vais aller me coucher ? Il demande, penaud.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux oui.

Parce que là, j'étais sur le point de te chichekébaber. Je le vois poser son verre avant de me dire bonne nuit et de marcher, de façon pas très droite, jusqu'à l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Je secoue la tête en souriant avant de me laisser tomber du canapé. Immédiatement, je commence à avoir un léger vertige et me mets à tituber. Plus jamais d'alcool pour bibi. Sur mon chemin, je rencontre Gemma, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et l'haleine plus alcoolisée qu'une cave à vins.

- On titube ensemble ? Elle pouffe. »

Je passe simplement mon bras sur ses épaules, puis elle fait de même, et nous nous dirigeons ainsi en riant vers le dortoir, où nous nous laissons mollement tomber sur le sol en gloussant. C'est marrant je n'arrête pas de glousser. Ca doit s'attraper. Je me mets en pyjama et m'étale sur mon lit, trop lasse pour me laver le visage et remarque seulement qu'Hestia est seule sur son lit avant de m'endormir.

SI j'avais su le chaos qui allait se déchaîner le lendemain, j'aurais moins bien dormi.

Quoi qui si en fait.

Je m'en foutais de toute façon, j'étais pompette.

* * *

Salut les gens ! Je sais ça n'a rien a voir avec la fic, mais j'ai rêvé de mon Oc dans Gravité, de l'Homme Mystère, de Double face et de Harley Quin qui faisaient un numéro de Pom Pom Girl avec les uniformes des Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders. Et il y avait l'épouvantail déguisé en Drag Queen et attaché à un lampadaire. J'aime bien mes rêves ils sont marrants. Je devrais peut être aller en thérapie. Ou alors vous pourriez aller faire un petit tour sur Gravité ? Ou me laisser une zoulie review ?

J'ai réussi à faire ce chapitre en 3 heures et demie sans interruptions. Je suis fière mais j'ai mal à la tête (je compati avec Victoire sur ce coup là).

Un ENOOOORME merci à Morgane Valdez, « la fidèle revieweuse » !


	10. I comme Icare

Chapitre 9 : I comme Icare

La première chose que je fis en me levant, fut de me féliciter de ne pas avoir beaucoup bu. Parce que je suis persuadée que Montague et Gemma vont avoir un mal de tête impressionnant aujourd'hui, mais ils ont de la chance c'est le weekend. La deuxième chose que je fis en me levant fut de prendre le Pus de Bubobub concentré qu'a laissé Acerra sur ma table de chevet et de foncer vers la salle de bain. J'en tartine une bonne dose sur mon visage avant de lancer un tempus pour ne pas attendre une seconde de trop avant de voir le résultat. Il faut attendre dix minutes, et comme il est à peine plus de six heures et que personne n'est réveillé, j'ai tout mon temps. Je tapote le lavabo avec impatience, avant de pouvoir enfin retirer la pâte qui me brûle le visage. Une fois rincée, je suis prise d'un mouvement de recul en voyant mon visage. Je n'ai pas de boutons. Pas de points noirs, pas de rougeurs, aucunes têtes blanches à l'horizon. J'AI PLUS DE BOUTONS !

J'adore la magie.

J'adore un peu moins la magie quand je vois sur la notice que le traitement est à refaire deux fois par semaines. Ça, ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que je ravale mon orgueil et que j'aille en demander à Pomfresh. Je suis vaguement tentée d'aller chercher mon maquillage. Juste pour voir l'effet. Mais vraiment juste pour ça. Par pure curiosité. Pour faire avancer la science. D'accord j'avoue, c'est parce que je me transforme en dinde et que je voudrais voir si je peux m'arranger. Sans commentaires. Je me glisse à pas de loups dans le dortoir où les filles sont encore emmitouflées dans leurs couettes pour fouiller dans ma malle, et retourne aussi sec à la salle d'eau. Je fouille dans ma trousse pour trouver ce que je vais bien pouvoir utiliser. Pour faire simple –parce que je ne vais pas me farder comme Barbie non plus- je me contente de passer un coup de crayon autour de mes yeux et du mascara noir. Je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. Ça met mes yeux suffisamment en valeur pour qu'on ne regarde pas mon gros nez et ma tronche de cake. Alors que, telle l'apprentie dinde que je suis, je me demande si je vais ajouter du gloss ou juste tout enlever pour que personne ne me voie comme ça, et être une personne censée, j'entends un hurlement apocalyptique depuis l'autre pièce. Le cri retenti à nouveau mais en plus compréhensible cette fois ci.

« J'AI L'AIR D'UNE… D'UNE DIIIIINDE !

Ah, l'information est enfin montée au cerveau. Il aura quand même fallu plus de trois ans. J'entrouvre la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passe et suis poussée sur le côté par une… chose à plumes jaunes. Je regarde un peu le dortoir et vois Hestia lancer un regard mauvais à la chose emplumée, et Gemma sur son lit. Gemma qui est magnifique, avec ses yeux rouges, ses cheveux en pétard, un air hagard sur le visage et qui s'est enfoncée un oreiller de chaque côté de la tête. J'avais bien dis qu'elle aurait la gueule de bois. Le lit de Flora étant le seul qui soit vide à part le mien, cela signifie que c'est elle la bestiole jaune. Je prends discrètement ma trousse à maquillage et la bouteille d'Acerra alors que Flora couine devant ses bras pleins de plumes. Je les range et commence à m'habiller sous les yeux de Gemma.

« Toi aussi on t'as jeté un sort ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, enfin au plafond.

-Mais non espèce de Véracrasse, j'ai juste utilisé un produit pour les boutons.

- Parle pas si fooort. Couine-t-elle en appuyant les coussins sur ses oreilles.

- T'avais qu'à pas boire, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que ma voisine alcoolisée s'est rendormie, et que je suis étalée sur mon lit à lire un livre de potions, Flora se jette sur moi.

- Toi !

-Moi ?

- C'est toi qui m'a fais ça !

- Moi j'aurais cramé tes affaires, je réponds sans lever les yeux de mon livre. En plus tu m'as rien fais dernièrement alors…

Elle pose ses mains à plat sur mon livre pour m'obliger à la regarder.

- S'il te plait ! T'es la meilleure élève de notre dortoir, tu dois bien avoir un contresort contre ça non ?

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas plutôt demander aux élèves de septième année ? Je râle.

- Je refuse de sortir dans cet état ! Elle crie, alors aide moi ou je hurle.

J'entends Gemma couiner « noonnn pitiéé » à côté de moi et souffle. Je le savais bien que j'aurais du aller à Poufsouffle. Je pousse Flora pour me dégager et fouille dans les tiroirs de mon lit avant d'en sortir un énorme bouquin.

- « Mille et un contresorts pour sorciers maladroits », je lis. Si aucun de ceux-là ne marche, ça voudra dire que c'est une potion qui t'a mise dans cet état, et que je ne peux rien faire pour toi. »

Malheureusement pour Flora, au bout d'une demi-heure aucune des formules n'a donné le moindre effet, à part le « Finite Incantatem » qui à rendu les plumes violettes. Je continue néanmoins à utiliser tous les contresorts, mais surtout parce que ça me donne de la pratique. Alors que Flora est au bord de l'hystérie, une première année ouvre en grand la porte et hurle « REUNION D'URGENCE DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE » avant de partir avertir les autres dortoirs. Gemma et Hestia grognent, Flora fond en larmes mais nous finissons par descendre, admirant au passage les magnifiques plumes jaunes sur les jambes de Gemma. Arrivées dans la salle commune, nous nous rendons compte qu'une bonne moitié de nos camarades affiche des plumes sur certaines parties de leur corps. Et visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir pensé à utiliser un Finite. Derek, septième année et capitaine de Quidditch, se mets debout sur une table et crie pour que tout le monde l'entende, au grand dam de tous ceux qui ont trop bu hier soir.

« Serpentard à été victime d'une attaque odieuse ! Tout le monde au rapport ! Est-ce que vous avez la moindre information à partager ?

- Ouais ! Crie une fille de Sixième année, les finite ça fait juste changer les plumes de couleur !

Je vois certaines personnes, dont Flora, hocher la tête. Les gens commencent à discuter entre eux.

-SILENCE ! Hurle Derek, Vous avez pas mieux à faire là ? On est attaqués merde !

Je lève le bras et commence à essayer d'attirer son attention.

- MEADOWS ! Quelque chose de constructif ?

Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de commencer à parler d'une voix forte pour couvrir les murmures.

- C'est une potion qui a fait ça ! J'ai utilisé une cinquantaine de contresorts différents sur Flora et aucun ne marche.

Il se gratte le menton pendant un instant avant de se remettre à hurler. Ce type devrait faire annonceur de Quidditch, il a un coffre impressionnant.

- Si c'est une potion, ça veut dire qu'on l'a mise dans quelque chose hier soir ! CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS DE PLUMES ! Vous avez mangé quoi hier soir ? ET CHACUN SON TOUR BANDE DE GRIFFONS !

Il nous interroge les uns après les autres et finit par en conclure que la potion avait été mise dans les crèmes au caramel.

- Bien ! Maintenant que nous savons Quoi et Comment, tachons d'apprendre Qui. CHOPEZ GABRIEL! »

Tous les regards, se tournent vers Gabriel, qui telle une petite souris couine et se ratatine dans son siège. Une seconde plus tard, alors que tous se jettent sur lui, il fait un bond énorme pour se sortir de la foule, atterri sur le dos d'une deuxième année, tel le Lièvre De Serpentard qu'il est, et slalome entre les gens à grande vitesse vers la porte. Malheureusement pour lui, un premier année s'accroche à sa jambe au milieu d'un bond et il finit par s'éclater sur la porte qui mène aux donjons. Montague et Warrington le prennent par les bras alors que Flint s'occupe des jambes et ils l'amènent devant Derek, alors qu'il se débat comme un forcené. Notre chef plus ou moins officiel descends de sa table, avec l'air de celui qui pense que ce qu'il vient de faire est parfaitement normal, avant de se tenir calmement devant Gabriel.

« Bon, Gab', je te connais. Alors je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, dis nous qui a fait ça ou on te tabasse.

Mesdames et Messieurs, voici comment nous réglons les choses à Serpentard. Faudrait vraiment que je pense à garder du Popcorn dans ma chambre.

- Je veux cinquante galions pour l'information !

Je secoue la tête en soupirant. Gabriel c'est bien d'être vénal mais là c'est du suicide.

- Très bien, dit il en remontant ses manches. Bole ! Avec moi.

Alors que Bole s'approche en faisant craquer ses jointures et que Derek prends de l'élan, Truman se mets à crier.

- NOONNN ! C'EST LES WEASLEY !

-Lesquels ? Demande Bole.

- LES JUMEAUX ! Me tapez paaass !

Montague et Warrington le lâchent, et il tente de nouveau de s'enfuir, mais il est attrapé par Derek qui lui fait un câlin digne d'une prise de catch qui ferait rougir Acerra d'envie. Ah oui c'est vrai ils sont frères. Même touffe de boucles blondes. Gabriel Truman, Derek Truman. Logique.

- Merci pour ta coopération désintéressée Gab', dit il avant de le lâcher. Bien ! Passons à la partie amusante ! LA VENGEANCE !

Nous beuglons tous comme des animaux en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour affirmer notre consentement de manière civilisée. Bien évidemment au bout de quelques secondes, nous commençons à donner nos idées.

- ON LES FAIT BOUFFER PAR LES ACROMENTULES !

- ON LES CRAME ! Je hurle.

- ON LES TORTURE !

- ON LES PEND AVEC LEURS ENTRAILLES !

Et nous y allons de nos propositions, dans la joie, la bonne humeur et l'atmosphère bon enfant d'une salle commune de serpents psychopathes. Je pense que si nous leur faisons ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'on a envie de leur faire, on va traumatiser toute l'école. Il y a de l'idée quand même, j'aime tout particulièrement le « on les encule avec une boite de poudre à verrue ». Nous sommes tellement créatifs. Néanmoins, Derek nous fait de grands signes pour indiquer qu'il veut parler.

- DU CALME ! Nous n'allons tuer personne !

Ooohhh…

- Un handicap à court terme devrait suffire.

Ahh ! J'aime mieux ça ! Il se gratte un peu l'arrière du crane avant que son regard ne s'éclaire.

-Bien ! Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas lire, écrire n'en parlons même pas…

Ouch. Mais il faut bien l'avouer, c'est vrai.

- Mais nous allons nous débrouiller ! ET NOUS FERONS SUBIR A CES TRAITRES A LEUR SANG DEGENERES LA FUREUR DE LA PLUS GRANDE MAISON DE POUDLARD !

A nouveau, nous nous mettons à hurler comme des tarés.

Je vous passerais la suite de son discours, parce que ça vire -mais juste trèèès légèrement- au discours pro-sang-pur. Ce qui est assez ironique puisque les Truman ont un père moldu. Mais en bref, les jumeaux Weasley sont dans la merde. Parce qu'en plus on n'a pas trouvé de contrepoison efficace avant midi alors on a du descendre comme ça. Moi je m'en fiche, mais les autres un peu moins et beaucoup on tenté de cacher leurs plumes, une fois rétrécies. Flora à emprunté un pull à Bletchley pour cacher ses bras, Gemma à mit des collants opaques et j'en passe. Mais notre maison s'est quand même tapée la honte, alors nous sommes furax. Derek, qui a passé sa journée à envoyer Gabriel chercher des informations –gratuitement- sous peine d'une mort lente et douloureuse, et à travailler dans la salle commune, nous à concocté un plan de premier choix.

Nous avons désormais le mot de passe de Gryffondor, et Gabriel doit s'assurer que nous aurons les prochains, ainsi que la localisation de leurs dortoirs. La Grosse Dame a été convaincue –traduire par menacée- et nous laissera donc entrer. Nous allons donc, par groupes de deux, dont un pour faire le guet, investir leur dortoir et piéger toutes leurs affaires durant les heures de cours, pour être surs que la tour des Griffons soit vide. La destruction de matériel sera autorisée si les plumes restent plus de deux jours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais même si les plumes partent, on va encore entendre des gens s'en plaindre. Juste une intuition comme ça. Chacun devra préparer son propre matériel pour piéger leurs lits pour faire de ce projet un effort commun, et les tours seront prédéterminés pour qu'il n'y ai pas de confusion. Nous avons aussi la permission de leur rendre la vie dure et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Et s'ils recommencent, on les pousse du haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

Pomfresh pourra les garder en vie, mais ils passeront un bon mois à l'infirmerie. Ca devrait les calmer. Et nous sommes tous pour, évidemment. Sauf Gabriel, parce qu'il n'est pas payé et qu'il est constamment menacé de mort, mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail. Et puis il a l'habitude, Montague le menace de mort tous les jours. Et Derrick. Et son frère. C'est étonnant qu'il soit encore en vie. Sauf qu'en ce moment tout le monde est tellement en rogne que la menace est trois fois plus élevée pour lui. Résultat, quelqu'un a ENFIN réussi à l'avoir et j'ai du lui passer de la pommade pour les contusions dans la bibliothèque. Parce que j'ai une âme de Poufsouffle et que Bletchley était occupé avec Flora.

« Mais quand même t'es pas malin, je lui dis en étalant la pâte jaune sur son œil enflé. Faut pas essayer de faire chanter des types qui font trois fois ton poids en muscles.

- Ils ne m'attrapent jamais, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Et ça c'est quoi ? Une tulipe ? Je râle en tapotant son œil au beurre noir.

- Aïe ! Arrête ! C'est juste… une erreur de parcours.

- C'es ça ouais. Dis-je en rattrapant son menton pour passer de la crème sur sa joue. Ben évite les « erreurs de parcours » à l'avenir, parce que cette crème c'est moi qui l'ai faite et les ingrédients ne sont pas illimités. »

Mais ce n'est pas le Lièvre de Serpentard pour rien et il ne s'est pas fait chopé depuis.

Quand aux Weasley, on les a matés. C'est vrai que retrouver tous les jours ses affaires détruites, disparues, planquées dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, changées de couleurs, constellées de poudre à verrues, remplacées par des dessins de Macgo ou leur mère à poil et autre, ça fait réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à nous. Pour ma part, quand je suis montée à la tour avec Montague au lieu d'aller en Histoire De La Magie –parce que pour les retenues avec Binns, on est plus à ça près- j'ai pris tout un petit sac avec moi. Je n'ai rien changé de place pour faire croire que c'était fini, mais en fait j'ai mis de la poudre à verrues illégale -merci Montague- au fond de leurs lits, du jus de poisson pourri amélioré pour que l'odeur ne parte pas dans leur savon, de la javel dans leur shampoing, des asticots de pêche au fond de leurs chaussons et une belle flopée de serpents dans leurs valises avec un sort de silence. Serpent et asticots qui ne sont même pas magiques, et donc indétectables puisque récupérés respectivement à la lisière de la forêt interdite et par mon père dans un magasin de pêche.

Sans compter le nombre de sorts que Montague et moi leur avons lancés. C'est chouette pour la pratique, à force il commence à savoir autant de maléfices que moi, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Alors en sachant que ni moi ni Monty n'avons eu de plumes, et qu'on ne les torture que pour le fun, je vous laisse imaginer ce que leur font les autres, propulsés à la rage. Acerra, qui a eu des plumes sur le visage et dans une autre partie du corps qu'on ne montre généralement pas au public, carbure désormais au café et ne va dormir qu'occasionnellement. Je comprends pourquoi Montague à peur d'elle maintenant, elle est sacrément rancunière c'est impressionnant. Très créative aussi, elle a jeté un sort qui a fait qu'ils sont restés collés à tout ce qu'ils touchaient pendant une journée. On s'est amusés à leur balancer des boulettes, c'était marrant. A la fin de la journée ils ressemblaient à des décharges ambulantes, parce qu'on ne s'était pas limités aux boulettes voyez vous. Ils ont aussi eu droit aux sardines, morceaux de nourritures et autre joyeusetés durant les repas, oiseaux en papiers animés dans les couloirs, cailloux, chewing gum, fioles d'encre, tentacula vénéneuse… Les trucs habituels. J'ai même réussi à faire attaquer Dominatrix en leur lançant du bacon sur la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour son bacon ma jolie poupette !

- Tu as bien dressé ton familier, je suis fier de toi.

- Ton oiseau est psychopathe, commente Nikita.

-Tu dis « psychopathe » comme si c'était mal ! »

Sommes toute, je pense qu'ils doivent prier Merlin pour voir la fin de l'année arriver. Ils ne sont pas les seuls d'ailleurs, Bettenburg parle sans arrêt de retourner à sa retraite. Il parait que nous sommes une bande de marmots geignards et incultes. Je ne vois de quoi il se plaint, il devrait nous voir en Histoire de la Magie. Néanmoins, à partir de Mai, il a commencé à venir en retard en cour, probablement parce qu'il y va à reculons. Au final, il nous a fait attendre une demi-heure. Alors que nous prenions nos aises dans le couloir, nous avons commencé à faire des suppositions.

« Peut être qu'il est tombé malade et qu'il en est mort ? Dit Montague en s'étirant.

- Ce serait tellement cool, je réponds. On peut l'aider au pire ?

- Va te pendre Victoire, me réponds Truman en baillant.

- Va te faire Gabriel, t'y a pensé aussi.

- Moi je pense plutôt qu'il en a eu marre de nous voir et qu'il a démissionné, comme tous les autres avant lui, ajoute Bletchley depuis son poste à côté de Flora.

Nous nous chamaillons encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que nous voyions la vielle MacGonagal arriver avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

- Mais qu'est-ce donc que cette ménagerie ? Demande-t-elle avec les poings sur les hanche, que faites vous en dehors de votre salle de classe ?

Nous nous entre-regardons, cherchant du regard une personne pour parler. Le courage, ce n'est pas un truc de Serpentards.

- Allons ! Répondez !

- Ben… Le professeur Bettenburg n'est toujours pas arrivé, je dis d'une petite voix.

Elle fait un drôle de bruit avec sa bouche, avant d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Voyant qu'elle est fermée, elle refait le même bruit avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un petit geste de sa baguette.

- Entrez et restez calme je vais aller chercher votre professeur- Merlin !

Ah non, on n'a pas de professeur Merlin.

Les Poufsouffles, plus prêt de la porte que nous, s'attroupent immédiatement auprès d'elle pour voir ce qui l'horrifie à ce point. Bettenburg en string ? Je m'approche aussi par curiosité mais Gabriel, plus grand que moi et voit donc parfaitement la scène, me retiens par l'épaule.

-Quoi ?

- Vingt points pour Montague, il me répond le visage impassible.

Oh.

Il est tombé malade et il en est mort.

Mort.

Bah merde.

Je sens un sentiment bizarre au creux de mon estomac. C'est assez étrange de se dire que notre professeur, qu'on aimait bien tout de même, on ne le charriait jamais méchamment, on écoutait, on aimait bien ses cours, bref c'est assez étrange de se dire qu'il est mort. Je me sens mal d'en avoir rigolé il y a cinq minutes. Ça ne me semble plus si drôle maintenant.

- Et vingt pour Trelawney, annonce sombrement Bletchley.

- Elle va être ravie, je dis acidement. »

Le soir même, je ne râle pas quand Montague pose son bras sur mes épaules. Je ne râle pas non plus quand Acerra réclame un câlin collectif.

Je crois que je suis un peu triste.

* * *

Ettttt fin de chapitre déprimante ! Comme c'est merveilleux !

AU moins, maintenant on sait que Victoire à une âme. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne va pas durer.

Quand au titre, I comme Icare, c'est un film qui assez bien, mais dans lequel on voit une expérience dont les résultats vous laisseront un sentiment assez... bizarre. D'où l'idée puisque Victoire se sens bizarre à la fin.


	11. K comme Ken le Survivant

Chapitre 10 : K comme Ken le Survivant

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel ce gosse ? »

Oui parce que tout le monde en parle là alors que pour moi, il est plutôt normal. Des petits premières années un peu maigres avec les cheveux en pétards on en voit tout les ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir de si particulier celui là ? A part qu'il a un nom commun, pour changer ?

Habituellement pendant le banquet de début d'année, on parle plutôt de ce qu'on a fait pendant les vacances, des devoirs qu'on n'a pas encore finis ou des nouveaux préfets.

Personnellement, j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances. Je suis allée voir ma grand-mère –la mère d'Allan- dans le Lancashire. Je ne vais plus la voir souvent depuis que je suis à Poudlard, seulement pour Noël en fait, parce qu'elle déteste se mettre au soleil et reste donc cloitrée tout l'été. Elle s'habille de façon un petit peu excentrique, et a une collection de chapeaux plus farfelus les uns que les autres, mais Margaret est en fait très posée. Un peu comme Allan. Et elle fait le meilleur gâteau éponge du monde, même celui des elfes de Poudlard ne fait pas le poids. Après ça, nous sommes retournés une semaine en France, et j'ai pu revoir Damien. Il a arrêté de photographier les coups de soleil des gens, j'ai cru que ce serait bien mais non. A la place il va photographier des bestioles magiques, qui n'ont visiblement pas envie d'être photographiées. Et il me traîne avec lui ! D'ailleurs j'ai pu voir une flopée de Fangieux en action grâce à lui. Et bien je peux vous dire que j'aurais largement préféré rester sur la plage, parce que comme les appareils magiques font encore plus de bruit que les appareils normaux, nous avons été poursuivis par une bande de Fangieux en colère. Sans pouvoir utiliser la magie.

C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis qu'aller courir avec Gabriel n'étais pas une si mauvaise idée. Et je n'ai même pas honte d'avoir laissé Damien derrière. De toute façon il était mort de rire cette espèce de malade mental. Moi je dis, un jour il finira mort tout court. En parlant de fuite et de photographie, en plus de Bletchley et d'Acerra, j'envoie maintenant des lettres à Gabriel pendant les vacances. Il est très content, parce que son frère a été accepté au département des jeux et sports magiques, au Ministère de la Magie, et est donc trop occupé pour le martyriser. Apparemment Bletchley a laissé tomber Flora Carrow pendant les vacances, quand a Montague et Acerra, c'est un peu compliqué.

Montague n'est pas allé en vacances cette année, à la place il a passé deux mois chez Acerra au régime lapin. Diète consistant à une alimentation frugale composée exclusivement de crudités. Naturellement nous lui avons tous envoyé des provisions pour survivre. Sauf qu'Acerra a fini par le remarquer, et est donc partie l'engueuler, et Montague en a tellement marre d'elle, de ses régimes, de ses règles et de son dressage que pour une fois il ne s'est pas laissé intimider. Il lui a balancé ses quatre vérités à la figure, elle lui a reproché de ne pas l'aimer, il a dit qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine capricieuse avec un faciès de pékinois et depuis ils ne se parlent plus. Moi comme je leur parle encore à tous les deux, que je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux en tords et qu'ils m'écrivent tous les deux, je suis dans une position quelque peu inconfortable. C'est nul les histoires de couples, je vais me faire nonne tiens.

Mais revenons-en à la répartition.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Harry Potter ? Me demande Gemma. Sérieusement ? Mais tu vis dans une grotte ou quoi ?

-Non chez les moldus, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

- Mais tu lis tout le temps ! Il est dans tous les livres d'histoire moderne !

Je lui lance un regard impliquant lourdement qu'elle vient de dire une connerie.

- J'ai T- de moyenne en Histoire.

Elle hoche la tête en faisant « ah ». Ca y est, elle a compris. Montague se tourne vers moi en jouant avec sa fourchette.

- Pour faire simple, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a affronté un bébé qui l'a réduit à néant et ce bébé c'est Potter.

Je plisse les yeux. Il me dit des conneries là ?

- Tu me prends pour une buse ?

- Même pas, c'est vraiment comme ça que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé. »

Mais ce n'est pas un peu nul comme fin ? Je veux dire, tous les Serpentards qui parlent de lui le traitent comme si c'était une espèce de réincarnation de Merlin. Et il se fait ratatiner par un bébé ? Comment on peut avoir peur de son nom même maintenant ? D'ailleurs je trouve ça complètement stupide de l'appeler Vous-savez-qui, par que pour le coup, moi je sais toujours pas qui. Peut-être qu'il se fait appeler comme ça parce que son nom est nul ? Genre Poupouille l'Ecorcheur de Laitue ?

Les gens continuent de chuchoter alors que le chapeau prend de plus en plus de temps pour le répartir. C'est du favoritisme ! Moi j'ai eu droit à trois secondes et il m'a envoyé dans une maison où je ne voulais pas aller !

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

La table des lions fait un bordel pas possible pour accueillir la nouvelle star de cette école, quant aux serpents ils font la gueule.

« C'est bon, c'est juste un débile de plus vous n'allez pas en faire toute une histoire…

Les autres me regardent un peu avant de sourire. Montague passe sa main dans mes cheveux et les secoue avant d'attirer ma tête vers lui pour embrasser mon front.

- Tu as raison ma belle, ce n'est qu'un autre Griffon après tout. Rien d'important. »

Je râle avant de le pousser. Vivement qu'il se réconcilie avec Acerra, parce que je crois qu'il n'a pas compris la vie. Il fait ça pour rendre Acerra jalouse, sauf qu'elle trouve ça tout à fait normal puisque qu'elle pense que je suis sa maîtresse. La seule chose que ça a réussi à faire jusqu'à présent, c'est m'énerver et le frustrer parce que je refuse catégoriquement d'être sa petite amie de remplacement. Il ne voit absolument pas où est le problème et je commence à me demander s'il ne serait pas attardé, par le plus grand des hasards. Ca expliquerait ses notes en arithmancie. Remarque, je pense que si j'avais pris ce sujet je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

Mais on s'en fout ! Quirrel est revenu ! IL EST REVENU ! Depuis Gemma et moi faisons très attention a avoir des notes et une tenue parfaite en défense. Bon, maintenant il bégaye et porte un turban plein d'ail, mais je trouve son bégayement mignon. Et comme l'a pointé Gemma, il ne portera pas son turban dans des circonstances plus intimes. J'ai beaucoup rougi sur le coup. Et puis, ça rends les cours plus facile à prendre, vu qu'il lui faut plus de temps pour dire les mots. C'est du gagnant-gagnant. J'aime tellement son regard quand il me rend un devoir, ça me donne envie d'être idiote et de glousser en tordant mes cheveux –que je n'attache plus- à chaque fois qu'il fait ça. En fait ce n'est pas si mal d'être stupide, je me sens plutôt bien en ce moment ça change.

Si seulement, oh si seulement Montague pouvait arrêter de me faire chier cette année serait parfaite.

Alors que nous étions en train de dessiner des botrucs en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques il a commencé à me toucher. Juste poser sa main sur mon genou ou ma taille quand Brûlopôt ne regarde pas, mais ça m'a vraiment agacée d'avoir à taper sa main toutes les deux secondes juste pour le voir revenir au galop. Deux heures plus tard alors qu'on attendait Nikita en dehors de la salle où la chorale répète, il m'a prit par la taille alors qu'il était derrière moi et a enfoui son visage dans mon cou, ce qui lui a valu un beau chapelet de jurons et de coups de coudes. Il ne m'a lâchée que lorsque que la porte a commencé à s'ouvrir. Il n'a rien tenté quand Nikita trainait avec nous, mais, pas dupe, celui-ci a quand même remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Montague, vrrrraiment, arrrrrête d'embêter Victoire, il l'a sermonné.

- Je manque d'affection, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Un rrrroti ne peut pas manquer d'affection. »

Voilà pourquoi j'aime bien Nikita. C'est quelqu'un de raisonnable qui croit en mes capacités. Après cela le sujet est retourné sur des trucs normaux comme les cours ou le manque d'hygiène de Rogue. Je commence vraiment à être à court d'insultes au passage, c'est vrai quoi, il ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose d'original ? Ca me donnerait autre chose à critiquer ! Nous marchons tranquillement vers la Grande Salle pour le banquet d'Halloween quand Nikita commence à râler.

« Ahh, la lanièrre de mon sac me cisaille l'épaule… Vous m'attendez là, et vous ne vous entrrretuez pas, je courrs au dorrrtoirrr poser mes affairres.

Il nous fait un dernier signe pour montrer qu'il nous surveille avant de partir en courant. Quand on ne le voit plus, je remarque que le couloir est vide. Totalement vide et silencieux. C'est un peu flippant, mais bon au pire j'ai Montague avec moi comme garde du corps alors ça passe. Même s'il me fait chier en ce moment. Je me demande si Acerra a essayé de le contacter récemment ? Je sais que c'est une sacrée tête de mule et qu'elle lui en veut encore mais bon, je me tourne vers lui pour lui demander quand même.

- Dis, t'as pas…

Mais avant même que je ne puisse finir, je suis rudement plaquée contre le mur et ses lèvres sont contre les miennes. Trop choquée pour réagir, je ne bouge pas et il en profite pour mettre une de ses mains dans le bas de mon dos et emmêler l'autre dans mes cheveux.

_Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Je commence à me débattre et à protester, mais Montague est et a toujours été une armoire à glace. Toute résistance est inutile. Bon ben il est temps d'appeler à l'aide. Je prends une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais il en profite pour glisser sa langue contre la mienne. Mais ça va ! Te gêne pas sale _con_ ! Je mords sa langue et il tire vicieusement mes cheveux, me faisant comprendre que ça n'était pas une excellente idée. J'ai l'impression d'être là, prisonnière avec sa langue dans ma bouche et son souffle sur ma joue depuis des _heures_, ça me rend furieuse ! Je suis impressionnée qu'il puisse être suffisamment idiot pour penser qu'il ait le droit de me priver de mon choix et d'air de cette façon, je ne peux même pas atteindre ma baguette, j'ai envie de vomir et je suis _folle de rage_ !

D'un coup, il vole à l'autre bout du couloir et s'écrase sur un mur. J'espère que ça fait mal, CONNARD ! Je tourne les talons, et marche à grands pas vers une salle vide, ou des toilettes, ou un groupe de premières années, n'importe quoi mais j'ai besoin de me calmer.

« Victoire attends ! »

Va crever !

Il court pour me rattraper et m'agrippe le poignet. Si j'avais réfléchi, je ne l'aurais pas fait, mais là j'étais un peu trop en colère pour ça. Je me suis retournée et ai envoyé mon poing dans sa mâchoire de toutes mes forces. Pour le coup, il m'a laissée, mais mon poing a craqué aussi. C'est nul ! Pourquoi dans les films ils ne disent pas que ça fait aussi mal ? Après ça, je me suis mise à courir, sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, juste pour mettre le plus de distance entre moi et cet atroce petit cloporte.

J'ai fini par atteindre des toilettes et ai été prise d'un puissant haut le cœur. Je m'écroule près d'un siège de toilettes et me laisse aller, vidant toute l'eau contenue dans mon estomac. Je reste là pendant quelques instants, la respiration pantelante et le corps encore tremblant d'avoir été malade. Puis je hurle un grand coup comme une harpie, comme ça, parce que j'ai envie. Et que j'ai foutrement mal à la main. Je tire la chasse et vais me rincer le visage. Dans le miroir, je vois que j'ai l'air d'une folle. Mon mascara a coulé sur mes joues, ma peau est grisâtre et mes cheveux sont en bataille. J'ai l'air horriblement fatiguée aussi. Je me retourne pour aller me planquer dans une cabine, quand je vois une petite fille de Gryffondor avec les cheveux dans un état pire que moi, des dents un peu trop longues, un appareil dentaire et des yeux rouges et gonflés. Je tente de lui sourire mais je crois que ça ressemble un peu plus à une grimace.

« Bonsoir, elle dit tentativement après que je me sois assise dans une cabine à côté de la sienne.

- Salut. Après un moment d'hésitation je continue, Tu t'appelles comment ?

C'est marrant, je suis toujours plus amicale dans les toilettes. Ca doit être l'odeur qui me monte au cerveau.

- Hermione Granger.

- Victoire Meadows.

Nous parlons un peu, évitant précautionneusement de parler de nos problèmes ou de ce qui nous a amené dans les toilettes. C'est… étrangement agréable. Peut être que je devrais passer plus de temps dans les toilettes. A chaque fois que j'y passe plus de vingt minutes, je rencontre quelqu'un de poli. Peut être qu'elles sont ensorcelées ? Ca ne serait pas bête, vu que quand on s'enferme dans des toilettes, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas. Ca ferait une nouvelle caractéristique sympa de ce château, avec les tableaux bavards, les passages secrets, les fenêtres sur le lac et… bon d'accord ce château est cool.

- Ca te dirait d'aller au banquet ?

Je l'entends bouger un peu.

- Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, les Serpentards ne m'aiment pas.

Je hausse les épaules.

- T'en fait pas on est juste un peu cons. Je pensais plutôt aller à la table des Serdaigles, ça éviterait un massacre.

Elle lâche un petit rire avant de se lever.

-D'accord, je viens.

Avec un peu de chance, il restera du flan. Je me lève et sors de ma cabine en même temps qu'elle. Je la vois ouvrir de grands yeux et reculer. Quoi je fais si peur que ça ?

Puis je me retourne.

Oh merde.

Oh merde, merde, merde, merde, MERDE !

Il y a devant moi un magnifique spécimen de troll des montagnes adultes. Massue et odeur incluses.

Je le vois lever son bout de bois et agrippe Hermione avant de me jeter sur le côté. Nous hurlons quand les dalles en céramiques explosent et je me donne une grande baffe pour me calmer. Ok, réfléchis Victoire. Un troll c'est résistant à la magie, c'est résistant au feu, c'est con, c'est méchant, ça pue, c'est vicieux. Je suis obligée de lâcher Hermione quand un troisième coup de massue est envoyé trop près. Alors que je rampe à toute vitesse sous les lavabos, mon cerveau décide enfin de m'aider.

Sa peau est résistante à la magie, mais _pas ses yeux_.

Je crie un bon coup, pour me résoudre à utiliser mon courage –je savais même pas que j'en avais tiens- et à faire face au monstre.

Showtime sale bête.

Je garde mon regard ancré vers sa tête constellée de verrues et me concentre pour faire brûler ses yeux. Instantanément, il hurle et lâche sa massue, mais ça n'est pas suffisant, un troll en colère sera toujours plus dangereux, même aveugle, alors je commence à faire brûler tout ce qu'il y a au-delà de ses yeux. Je sens des gouttes de sang couler de mon nez sur mon cou et la pièce se remplir d'une odeur acre de chaussette brûlée. Puis le troll tombe, et je vois deux petits Gryffondors, l'air horrifié. Je vais leur donner une bonne raison d'être horrifiés.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai crié, mais c'était très méchant et très inventif. J'avais besoin de me défouler. En résumé, je leur ai fait comprendre qu'ils s'étaient mal comportés avec Hermione, que c'était idiot, qu'elle aurait pu mourir à cause d'eux, et que si je la voyais encore toute seule ça allait barder. En beaucoup, beaucoup moins poli. Et puis les professeurs sont arrivés, je suis un peu conne tout de même, parce que je n'ai pas arrêté ma tirade pour autant.

« MISS MEADOWS !

Je me tourne vers le bruit et je vois trouble. Je pleure ? Ben ça c'est une première tiens. Je m'essuie les yeux et vois que c'est MacGonagal qui a parlé.

- Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez…

- Non c'est le père Noël, je réponds sèchement.

Je ne me sens pas bien… Je commence à reculer mais ma tête tourne et je manque de tomber. Heureusement, le professeur MacGonagal, visiblement pas rancunière, me soutient et passe mon bras au dessus de ses épaules.

- Restez calme, Mme Pomfresh va s'occuper de vous.

Je suis passée à l'infirmière, présente avec Quirrel et mon directeur de maison qui tire une gueule impressionnante. Me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai l'air d'avoir demandé à être attaquée par un troll ?

Mme Pomfresh m'aide à marcher vers l'infirmerie, mais mes genoux finissent pas lâcher dans les escaliers et je m'évanoui.

Vous savez quoi ? Heureusement que ce sont les Gryffondors qui font ce genre de truc habituellement parce que moi j'en ferais certainement pas une habitude !

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que je n'étais pas dans mon dortoir et quelques autres pour me rendre compte que ma table de nuit étais couverte de trucs.

Oh, l'infirmerie. Pourtant il me semble pas que le troll m'ai tapée dessus… Le troll ! Ohhhh… je suis tellement morte. J'ai fais un truc de Gryffondor et j'ai sauvé une née moldue. Si je dis aux autres que je me serais faite tuée si je n'avais pas fait ça, j'évite la torture ? Faut voir, s'ils sont de bonne humeur…

Je regarde à ma droite et me fige.

Montague me sourit, un peu gêné.

Je lui jette un regard noir avant de me retourner.

Je l'entends soupirer et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Victoire. Je n'aurais jamais du agir de la sorte avec toi.

Sans déconner, j'avais pas idée.

- Et je tiens à te présenter mes excuses.

Wow, là il s'en veut. Je me retourne vers lui et le regarde vraiment. Il a de gros cernes, une lèvre fendue, et à moins que ces compétences d'acteur n'aient incroyablement augmenté pendant que je dormais, il se sent vraiment coupable. Je le regarde pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Les gens ont souvent du mal à soutenir mon regard.

- C'était horrible.

-Le troll ?

Non, toi. Quoi que je doive admettre que la différence n'est pas flagrante.

- Je ne pouvais pas bouger, à peine respirer et puis tu ne m'as pas donné le choix. J'étais folle de rage. Ca m'a donné envie de vomir.

Il regarde le sol en se frottant la nuque.

- Je sais je… la Granger me l'a dit.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Tu l'as pas menacée dis ?

Il hausse les épaules et je me passe la main sur le visage en soupirant. Montague dans toute sa splendeur. Je le tapote un peu pour qu'il me regarde, puis lui fais signe d'approcher. Quand il est à moitié sur le lit, je me relève et l'embrasse doucement. J'aurais du aller à Poufsouffle. C'est particulièrement bizarre. Je me demande si ça serait plus agréable avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas mon pote ? Parce que pour l'instant j'ai juste embrassé Montague et Damien. Puis j'ouvre légèrement la bouche et le laisse faire. C'est moins désagréable et ça ne me donne pas envie de vomir ou de le frapper mais c'est hautement bizarre. Je m'écarte et il fait de même. Puis je ferme les yeux et me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

- Et c'est le seul que tu auras alors fais plus chier ou je t'en mets une.

Ca a au moins le mérite de le faire sourire. Puis je me tourne vers le tas de trucs. Il y a des bonbons, trois cartes et un gros bouquet de jonquilles.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je lui demande.

-Oh ça. Tu as passé une journée dans les vapes pour épuisement magique, alors les rumeurs ont eu le temps de se répendre.

- Je crame un troll et ils m'offrent à bouffer, je lui demande, incrédule.

- C'est l'idée, il me répond en souriant. Tu me passe les chocogrenouilles ?"

Je les lui donne en prenant les cartes. L'une est un remerciement formel de la part de DumBubble, la deuxième est un simple « Merci » signé par Hermione avec les jonquilles et la dernière a été envoyée par des élèves de Serpentard de mon année et d'autres. Leurs mots me font rire. Ils vont du simple mais sincère « Remets-toi vite ! » de Gemma, au « Pour information, je ne suis pas comestible » de Flint, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Je crois que je ne devrais pas trop avoir peur de retourner dans les donjons finalement.

* * *

ET oui je sais, je suis en retard, mais voilà, problèmes IRL. Vous saviez qu'on pouvait être stressé par un manque de stress ? Et que ça pouvait rendre insomniaque ? Ben c'est bizarre mais oui. J'ai aussi découvert que le manque de sommeil rendait les ongles transparents. C'est… original. Donc j'ai écris ça après avoir ENFIN réussi à dormir –ben j'ai pas dormi depuis le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté donc je me suis dis que si je me mettais sur l'ordi j'allais écrire de la merde- et vous allez avoir les trois prochains chapitres à la suite.


	12. L comme Langoureux

Chapitre 11 : L comme Langoureux

Comme Montague me l'avait dis à l'infirmerie, les nouvelles se sont rependues très vite.

C'est quand même impressionnant, dès que quelque chose est censé être secret tout le monde est au courant. Bon, je dois admettre que ça n'aide pas qu'il y ai eu trois témoin de première année, mais quand même ! Vous savez que maintenant tout le monde pense que je suis la fille la plus dangereuse de l'école ? Réputation que mes camarades de Serpentards fournissent bien, en rappelant que j'ai cramé un type en première année. D'abord je ne lui avais pas mis le feu, sinon il serait mort, j'ai mis le feu à son uniforme, nuance. Et c'était de la légitime défense ! Il voulait enfoncer ma tête dans la cuvette des toilettes !

J'ai entendu des trucs bizarres quand même, apparemment certains pensent que je suis un Chapeauflou et que j'aurais dû aller à Gryffondor, d'autres que je suis extrêmement maléfique, que j'ai tranché la tête du Troll, que j'ai utilisé Granger comme appât pour attaquer le troll par derrière, que je l'ai tué à main nue et me suis par la suite évanouie à cause de mes blessures, ou encore que j'ai utilisé le troll pour assassiner granger parce que je suis l'héritière de Serpentard, mais que je l'aie sauvée pour qu'elle me fasse confiance afin de l'emmener au fond de la forêt interdite pour utiliser son cerveau dans le but de ressusciter Salazar Serpentard.

La dernière est de Bletchley.

Il y en a quand même qui y ont suffisamment cru pour me jeter une vipère à la figure quand je me baladais dans le parc avec Gemma. Donc verdict : Je ne parle pas aux serpents, je ne suis pas un Chapeauflou parce qu'il m'a fallu cinq secondes pour être répartie, je suis dix fois moins maléfique que ma chouette et je ne suis pas immunisée au venin. Ca m'a donc fait un autre voyage vers l'infirmerie. Heureusement, Pomfresh à drainé le venin en un tour de baguette et j'ai pu retourner en cour une heure après.

Une autre chose depuis l'incident avec le troll, c'est que les gamins sur lesquels j'ai gueulé comme s'ils étaient du poisson pourri sont Harry Potter et son pote Weatley. Et parce qu'il était là, quelques personnes ont eu l'idée de dire qu'il m'avait aidé. Ce qu'Hermione, que j'aime beaucoup décidément, a totalement démenti. En fait, quand elle a vu que les gens commençaient à raconter vraiment n'importe quoi, elle s'est apparemment mise au milieu de la salle commune des griffons et a demandé à tout ceux qui voulaient l'entendre sa version des faits. Et comme de bons petits moutons, ils ont écouté, puis tout raconté aux autres maisons. Après cela, la version qui m'est revenue a été plus proche de la vérité.

En gros elle a passé sous silence le fait qu'elle était là parce que Potter l'avait faite pleurer, et que moi j'étais là pour vomir, elle a juste dis -style télégraphique- que nous étions en train de parler quand le troll est arrivé. Stop. Nous avons évité la massue du troll. Stop. Victoire s'est mise devant le troll et lui a brûlé le cerveau. Point.

En résumé, je suis devenue plus populaire chez certains, et une créature maléfique pour d'autres, les gens évitent de me faire chier, j'ai quelqu'un avec qui traîner dans la bibliothèque et il est désormais de notoriété publique que je ne suis pas l'héritière de Serpentard.

Et que j'ai peur des chiens.

Parce que quand je me suis prise le serpent sur le bras j'ai crié parce que j'ai eu très mal, mais je l'ai enlevé. Par contre quand le gros monstre d'Hagrid est arrivé, j'ai crié encore plus fort, de peur cette fois ci. Et j'ai engueulé Hagrid parce qu'il laisse son molosse en liberté sans muselière dans un lieu public. J'ai perdu quinze points pour l'avoir traité de primate, mais maintenant il garde son chien pas trop loin de sa hutte. Je trouve la déduction de points injuste tout de même, c'est interdit de faire ce qu'il a fait dans le monde moldu ! Quand je l'ai dis à Rogue, il s'est contenté de me demander, avec une bonne dose de condescendance s'il vous plait, ce que pouvait bien faire un chien à un sorcier. Sans sa baguette ? Vu la taille du truc je pense qu'il pourrait tuer quelqu'un facilement.

Parfois je me demande si les sorciers ne sont pas complètement idiots. C'est vrai, ils voient toujours les choses sous le meilleur angle, c'est-à-dire celui où ils ont leur baguette. Ce que je trouve imprudent parce que la majorité des gens n'ont pas leur baguette en main en permanence. Et puis, c'est tout de même plus long de dire « Avada Kedavra » que d'appuyer sur la détente. Nous parlons souvent de ça avec Hermione, et parfois Gabriel, que ça ne gêne pas tant que ça de traîner avec une née-moldue vu qu'il est de sang mêlé.

« Personnellement, ça m'arrange en fait. Les autres Serpentards ne vont rien te faire à cause de Victoire, sauf ceux qui sont plus idiots que les autres, bien entendu, et comme ils ne veulent pas t'approcher parce que tes parents sont moldus je n'ai qu'à me mettre à côté de toi et Derrick arrête de me menacer de mort.

Sur le coup, elle a eu l'air scandalisé et à commencé à râler de sa petite voix autoritaire sur le racisme de notre maison.

- Je trouve cela proprement scandaleux ! Comment peux-tu les laisser te frapper seulement parce que l'un de tes parents est moldu ? Je devrais le reporter immédiatement au professeur MacGonagall !

Mais c'est qu'elle y va en plus ! Je l'attrape par l'épaule et la force à se rasseoir. Elle s'apprête à en remettre une couche quand je lui coupe la parole.

- Hermione, je lui demande en me pinçant l'arête du nez, qu'elles sont les qualités de notre maison déjà ?

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- La ruse, l'ambition, la ressource et l'habilité à être un chef, mais je ne vois pas ce que…

- Réfléchis Hermione, est-ce que tu vois ne serait-ce qu'un seul bleu sur la tronche de Truman ?

Elle secoue la tête sans rien dire et Gabriel fait un sourire arrogant.

- C'est parce que je suis trop malin pour me faire attraper par ces grosses brutes.

-Oui, je réponds sarcastiquement, et que tu fais chanter la moitié de Poudlard aussi.

Il se contente de sourire et Hermione fait une drôle de tête, qui me rappelle celle que Niki avait faite la première fois qu'il s'était assis avec nous. Gabriel en rajoute une couche, juste pour le plaisir de la voir douter.

-Et puis, nous sommes moins racistes que les Serdaigles, il remarque posément. Tedlesky est né-moldu, et il mange avec nous tous les jours parce que ses camarades lui rendent la vie dure. »

Euuh … oui. Presque. On le laisse manger avec nous surtout parce que Montague -alias la brute- l'aime bien, qu'il a accepté d'espionner l'équipe de Serdaigle pour Flint et que la majorité des gens ne savent pas qu'il est né moldu ou ne cherchent pas à savoir. Dans cette maison, tout le monde applique le dicton « Moins tu en sais, mieux tu te portes » à bon escient.

Bon, après, à ce sujet là, il y a les petits chieurs comme Malefoy qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas et qui se font botter les fesses par Montague mais ça, c'est juste occasionnel. Ce petit crétin, il est venu vers nous dans la Grande Salle au diner, comme s'il était le chef, et a dit que moi et Nikita devions dégager parce nous étions des Sangs-de-Bourbe. Naturellement, j'ai éclaté de rire. Montague lui, l'a entraîné vers une pièce vide pour lui montrer sa « collection de timbres ». Peu après, je l'ai vu aller à la volière en marmonnant sur son père, alors j'ai tiré Niki à ma suite, et nous l'avons suivi. Il avait l'air très méchant quand il a attaché la missive à la patte de l'oiseau. Il a eu l'air beaucoup moins méchant quand Niki a changé la lettre en balle et que ma chouette a mangé la sienne. Quand Dominatrix s'est posée sur mon bras, alors que Niki et moi étions nonchalamment appuyés sur le mur derrière lui, il a pris un air furieux. Que Nikita a stoppé très, trèèèès vite.

« Tu sais… Chez nous les Sangs-de Bourrrbe, la justice est simple. Forrrt simple. Tu fais quelque chose de mal ? Pas de prrroblème, si tu ne te fais pas attrrraper tu es trrranquille, nous rrrrespectons nos adverrrsairrres. Mais si on te trouve ? Et bien … tu pourrras voirrr qu'il est difficile de nager avec un bloc de pierrres attaché aux pieds.

Voyant Malefoy battre en retraite il a haussé le ton pour se faire entendre.

- Il me semble que le lac Noirrr est un tantinet frrrrrisquet en cette saison ! »

Pour cette magnifique interprétation du parrain par le Dark Lord Nikita Tedleguimauve, je lui ai fais un gros câlin et je lui ai promis de lui acheter un chapeau de mafieux avec un cigare. Je suis fière de mon pote ! Vous voyez tout le chemin qu'il a parcouru depuis qu'il est avec nous ? Il participe à la menace d'un première année et au meurtre d'un petit animal ! Snif !

En s'y mettant bien, on transformera Hermione en psychopathe.

Alors que Gabriel et moi discutions des usages légaux des sortilèges de Magie Noire, dans le but de la corrompre bien entendu, je reçu une boulette sur la tête. La baguette prête à incendier quelqu'un, je regarde autour de moi en plissant les yeux. Qui c'est qui veut mourir ? Je finis par voir Warrington me faire de grands signes. Merci de me donner une cible, abruti. Dès qu'il voit que je vise, il me fait signe de lire le papier.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait à la bibliothèque en plus ? C'est bien la première fois que je l'y vois.

Bah, autant lire son mot. Je ramasse la boulette, tombée sous la table et la déplie avant de la lire.

_Tu viens avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ? Juste nous deux ?_

Je fronce les sourcils quelques secondes par incompréhension avant que la lumière ne se fasse. Et merde. Je ne peux pas affronter un autre troll plutôt ?

« Ah, Warrington est pédophile, dit Gabriel platement. Intéressant.

Hermione ouvre ses yeux comme des soucoupes et rejoint Gabriel pour lire par-dessus mon épaule. Je laisse échapper un soupir.

- C'est vrai que … j'ai quatorze ans et il en a seize… Si on était plus vieux ça serait normal mais là… Il fait trois têtes de plus que moi. Et il est con comme une queue de pelle.

Hermione grimace et Truman commence à triturer ses doigts. Il me jette un regard en biais avant de regarder ailleurs. Est-ce qu'il serait nerveux ? On dirait lui en deuxième année avant qu'il ne se rende compte que personne n'arrive à lui mettre la main dessus. Finalement il se lève.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Non.

Pourquoi je ferais confiance à un maître chanteur ? Je ne suis pas une buse non plus. Il hausse les épaules et part d'un pas confiant vers Warrington. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, mais ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à notre batteur en titre. Alors qu'il range ses affaires en lançant un regard meurtrier à Truman –signe qu'il va lui courir après dès qu'il aura sa baguette sortie- ce dernier cours vers moi, comme si la fuite était la chose la plus naturelle du monde pour lui. En même temps dans un sens, ça l'est.

- Tu lui as dis quoi encore ?

- Que tu ne pouvais pas parce que tu y allais avec moi.

Et sur ce, il mit les gaz et sorti de la bibliothèque avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Je regarde Warrington lui courir après, un peu perdue. Puis je regarde Hermione, qui fait un son ressemblant à « Pfah ! » avec sa bouche avant de râler sur le fait que les études priment sur les relations.

Je me retrouve donc toute seule.

Bon.

M'est d'avis que je n'ai pas le choix.

« SSSSQQQQQQUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE ! »

Adieu mes chers tympans, je vous remercie pour toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services.

Ah oui, et quand je disais que je n'ai pas le choix, ça voulait dire que j'ai du aller voir la chose qui vient d'assassiner mes tympans, qui se balade habituellement avec deux glouglous prénommés Deidre et Morgause et qui fait toujours la gueule à Montague. Et oui je viens tout juste d'apprendre leurs noms.

- Truman ? Sérieusement ?

Je jette un regard noir à Gemma, qui est aussi sur mon lit. Mon pauvre nid douillet qui a succombé à l'envahisseur. Acerra s'étale sur les coussins en tenant sa tête entre ses mains, le sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles.

- C'est teeeeellement chevaleresque ce qu'il a fait… Mais en même temps tellement Serpentard !

Gemma et moi nous regardons en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est pas des contraires ?

Je hausse les épaules. Avec Acerra, je ne me pose plus de questions. Glousseuse numero un s'exclame.

- Mais tu va mettre quoi ?

Les quatre prennent une grande inspiration et me regardent. Quoi même Gemma ? Mince, j'ai du rater un épisode…

J'ai vaguement l'impression d'être un méchoui au milieu d'une meute de loups…

-Ben j'en sais rien moi… c'est dans deux jours… j'ai le temps non ?

MAU-VAISE REPONSE ! M-A-U-V-A-I-S-E !

Je préfère ne pas y aller dans les détails, mais disons que j'ai passé ma soirée à me changer et a avoir la tronche tartinée de maquillage, puis nettoyée, puis re-grimée, etc… Et dire que tout ce que je voulais c'était des conseils sur comment faire. Je m'en fiche de comment m'habiller. Remarque, je me dis le lendemain en sortant de métamorphose, Acerra a des fiançailles arrangées et Gemma à menacé de mort son dernier soupirant, elles n'auraient pas été d'une grande aide. Attendez une minute, son dernier soupirant c'est Bletchley ! Bletchley qui est sorti avec Flora !

« Oooh qu'est-ce que je peux être sotte ! Je dis en me frappant le front.

Montague hausse un sourcil.

- T'occupes, je lui dis avant de me tourner vers mon voisin de gauche, Bletchley je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

Il acquiesce silencieusement et nous laissons les autres nous devancer de quelques mètres pour avoir un peut plus d'intimité. Tout en marchant, je chuchote pour lui expliquer la situation

- Bon, voilà, Truman m'a demandé –enfin bon il m'a pas trop donné le choix- …enfin il veut qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard quoi. Et je comprends rien à ce genre de trucs, mais toi si, alors un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.

Il me regarde un peu avant d'éclater de rire. Je sors ma baguette en plissant les yeux. Il fait un geste pour m'apaiser.

- Relaaaax Victoire. C'est juste que je trouve ça drôle parce que Gabriel m'a demandé la même chose hier.

Ah bon ? Ah ben oui c'est vrai, ils sont meilleurs amis.

- Et … ?

- Et donc je vais te dire la même chose qu'à lui, vas-y relax parce quoi que tu fasses, tout se passera bien. Il t'aime bien, tu l'aimes bien, alors où est le problème ? »

Ca… C'est un conseil de grande sœur débile de feuilleton à l'eau de rose américain. Merci Bletchley, pour avoir témoigné une virilité digne de Christie. Je te dois une fière chandelle et j'ai envie de me fracasser le crane contre le mur pour être retournée au point de départ. Pourquoi est-ce que je traîne avec une bande de parasites inutiles déjà ? Ah oui, je les aime bien. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis pas encore pendue déjà ?... C'est une question qui reste à élucider.

Le jour de la sortie, je suis obligée de menacer les glousseuses avec une chandelle pour les faire sortir de mon dortoir. Oui je sais, d'ordinaire menacer quelqu'un avec une chandelle c'est ridicule. Mais là c'est moi, la pyromane de service, qui la tient. Alors elles sont parties. Gemma n'a pas essayé de m'aider, elle pense que j'ai été assez punie la dernière fois. Har har har. Je suis morte de rire. Donc tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est me maquiller comme je le fais d'habitude, me passer un coup de brosse, mettre une robe bleue au lieu de mon uniforme et un pendentif. Ca m'a prit… cinq minutes.

Je tiens à remercier mentalement Acerra pour son inutilité profonde en situation de crise.

Je suis remontée vers les portes, j'ai passé Rusard-Le-Moche, et je me suis dirigée vers les grilles, où Gabriel m'attendait. Tout comme moi, il ne s'est pas trop embêté et est venu en tenue Moldue. Beaucoup plus pratique et nettement plus confortable. Je lui fais un grand sourire en me félicitant d'avoir mis une robe d'hiver. Nous discutons de tout et de rien en allant à Zonko, où il doit prendre des feux d'artifices. Il m'explique qu'il s'en sert quand Warrington/Montague/Derrick/ InsérezUnNomDeBrute s'approche trop près. Le temps que son assaillant se remette, il est déjà loin.

« Créatif.

- J'ai intérêt à l'être, il dit en haussant les épaules, Je veux travailler à La Gazette Du Sorciers, pour fabriquer les informations les plus abracadabrantes du papier.

Je ris un peu, on parle de la Gazette là, pas du Chicaneur.

- Toutes les infos sont inventées ? Vraiment ?

- Pas toutes, mais enjolivées ça oui !

Soudain, il tourne la tête et grimace.

- Victoire ? Tu cours vite non ? »

Je regarde dans la même direction que lui et fronce les sourcils. Si jamais c'est Montague je vais l'écorcher vif avant de le… Hey !

Je suis entraînée par Gabriel le long de la grande rue du petit village, dépassant à toute vitesse la Poste, les Trois Balais et La Tête de Sanglier. Mais où est-ce qu'il m'emmène ? Nous courons encore un peu et je finis par reconnaitre les bords de la Cabane Hurlante. La maison la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne. Au moins maintenant, je suis certaine qu'il est aussi peu romantique que moi. Il s'arrête et se retourne brusquement, ce qui fait que je lui rentre dedans et manque de le faire tomber. Je rougi comme une pivoine : je suis d'une telle grâce c'est impressionnant. Nous nous séparons en rougissant. Parce qu'on a couru. Tout à fait. Je m'appuie sur la barrière en regardant vers la cabane et m'éclaircis la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Pourquoi tu voulais venir par ici ?

Il s'appuie à côté de moi et regarde le ciel. Sa pomme d'Adam ressort quand il fait ça, et je me surprends à le trouver très beau. Je me donne une claque mentale et regarde mes chaussures. Féministe Victoire ! Tu es féministe ! Les garçons ça pue, c'est bête, c'est moche et ça sert à rien.

- Montague a peur des fantômes, alors comme je n'ai pas trèèès envie de me faire taper dessus, je reste vers la maison hantée si ça ne te dérange pas.

Son ton me fait sourire. Je l'entends gratter le bois de la barrière avant qu'il ne se remette à parler.

- Tu sais, Montague et toi, vous êtes un peu bizarres.

Je me tourne vers lui, il regarde toujours le ciel, pensif.

- Vous agissez plutôt comme des amis, mais des fois, la façon dont il agi… Ca prête à confusion.

Je secoue la tête en riant.

- Ca c'est juste Montague dans son état normal, il agi comme ça avec toute les filles. Enfin sauf avec moi, il a arrêté.

Il reste silencieux pendant un instant et moi j'écoute sa respiration en regardant les feuilles tomber des arbres autour de nous.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés non ?

Nooooonnn pitié ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi il doit savoir ça ?

- Oh ça… Oui. Il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, alors je l'ai cogné et je me suis enfuie. C'est pour ça que j'étais dans les toilettes quand le troll est arrivé et c'est pour ça qu'il avait la lèvre fendue.

Il éclate de rire.

- C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ? Il avait un bleu énorme !

- Ris pas, ça m'a fait vachement mal à la main !

Après une minute, je décide d'être honnête avec lui. Mais je sais pas trop comment il va le prendre…

- Je l'ai embrassé après. A l'infirmerie. Il avait l'air vraiment désolé et … ben ça me faisait chier parce que c'est mon ami, je voulais lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la fond du monde non plus. Ce n'était pas très … C'était bizarre. Je lui ai dis clairement que c'est tout ce qu'il aurait niveau affection de ma part et que s'il continuait…

- Tu lui en mettrais une oui j'ai entendu.

Il pose sa main sur la mienne et la caresse légèrement avec son pouce. Pense féministe et arrête de rougir Victoire. Même si lui, il sent bon, il est malin, il est beau… et il sert à rien quand même.

- Je voulais savoir si tu me le dirais. Les filles honnêtes ne vont pas à Serpentards. Sauf toi.

Je regarde mes pieds.

- Oui enfin… moi je voulais aller à Poufsouffle.

Il ignore ma dernière remarque et se mets devant moi, mettant ses mains sur la barrière de chaque coté de mon corps. Nous sommes si près que je peux sentir son torse contre moi quand il respire. Je regarde son visage, et ai l'impression d'être un Hobbit. Il fait une tête et demie de plus que moi tout de même. Bon d'accord, il est loin d'être aussi imposant que Montague ou Bletchley mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un mal… STOP ! Féministe Victoire ! Tu pourras fantasmer sur ses grands yeux marron quand il sera utile à quelque chose !

- Si moi je t'embrassais, tu trouverais ça bizarre ?

Noooonnn ! Embrasse-moi ! FEMINISTE VICTOIRE ! Il sert à rien. Il sert à rien. Il ...

Il se baisse doucement et caresse légèrement mes lèvres avec les siennes avant me m'envelopper complètement.

Je crois que mon féminisme va devoir aller se faire voir. Parce que je suis beaucoup trop heureuse d'avoir ses bras autour de moi et mes mains sur son visage pour protester.

Et puis au pire... Je crois que je viens de lui trouver une utilité.

* * *

Oh mon dieu. Victoire A Tellement Grandi ! Snif !... Bon en même temps si elle avait pas changé entre ses onze et ses presque quinze ans il y aurait du soucis à se faire.

-Les valeurs de la maison Serpentard énumérées par Hermione viennent d'un wiki anglais sur Harry Potter et ce sont les vraies.

-Deidre est un nom que j'ai trouvé au hasard et Morgause est la sœur de Morgane la Fée, pour info, la troisième sœur s'appelle Igraine (Oui oui comme sa mère).

- J'ai découvert Criminal Case sur facebook ! J'adore ce truc.

Alors si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, que vous aimez Criminal Case ou que vous voulez me faire plaisir, laissez un commentaire !


End file.
